Soledad Cautiva
by Abyss Black
Summary: Decididos dos integrantes de clanes diferentes escapan de Konoha, dispuestos a cobrar venganza contra miembros de su mismo clan y juntos forman un equipo. En su camino encontraran verdades que estaban ocultas, verdades que pueden cambiar el destino de cada persona. -Creíste que no encontrarías el amor pero siempre estuvo junto a ti y nunca pudiste verlo.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

La oscuridad la envolvía, aquel manto negro cada vez le apetecía más. Su mente era un rio desbordado, las ideas parloteaban por su cabeza causándole una jaqueca horrible. Abrió su boca con intención de liberar un monosílabo pero su garganta se encontraba tan reseca que apenas podía articular uno que otro extraño sonido. Trato de abrir sus ojos más de nada le sirvió y todo por culpa de aquel aparato que absorbía su chakra cada vez que intentaba activar su línea sucesoria. Maldijo internamente a aquel hombre que la tenía aprisionada contra su voluntad. Si no fuera por las malditas cadenas de chakra ella no se encontraría en ese lugar encerrada como un vil ladrón. Movió sus manos pero era inútil las esposas apretaban fuertemente sus muñecas provocando que lanzara un gemido de dolor. Intento lo mismo con sus piernas obteniendo el mismo resultado. Las cadenas le mantenían sus brazos en el aire arriba de su cabeza mientras que sus pies tocaban el frio suelo separados cada uno por unos cuantos centímetros. Esbozo una sonrisa débil mientras su mente maquinaba unas mil maneras de como torturar a aquel sujeto. Sin duda lo haría pagar por todo el dolor que sufría su cuerpo y por los años en lo que esa celda era su único lugar. En el pasado ella no podría imaginar que algún día esto le sucediera. Fue una de sus subordinados junto con aquel chico que pronto sería un contenedor. Soltó una risa sarcástica al comprender la situación. Aquel chico que escapo de la aldea junto con ella en busca de poder ahora solo pasaría a ser un cuerpo vacío.

Detuvo sus pensares al escuchar como unos pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Seguramente era el maldito de Kabuto haciendo la llamada "guardia", como odiaba a ese sujeto después de todo era culpa de él que ella se encontrara encadenada como un animal indomable. No se sorprendió cuando los pasos cesaron en su puerta y escuchaba el crujir de la puerta al abrir. Rodo sus ojos al saber que situación se discutiría en esos momentos. Los pasos se renovaron ahora hacia su persona y aunque fue imperceptible pudo notar que esos pasos eran un poco diferentes a los de Kabuto más cuidadosos y silenciosos pero aun así audibles a sus oídos. De pronto a su mente cruzo la idea de que el muy maldito intentara confundirla, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kabuto? - soltó la Hyuga ácidamente hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Su garganta se rasgó más su orgullo se tragó aquel gemido que casi brota de sus labios. Un silencio se formó desesperando a la Hyuga -si vienes con esa absurda propuesta es mejor que te largues, no pienso aceptar - advirtió mientras movía sus manos hacia adelante lastimándose en el proceso.

Los pasos de aquel sujeto prosiguieron provocando que se agitara en su lugar y una gota de sudor recorriera su sien. Los pasos dejaron de resonar y ella curiosa ladeo la cabeza sin comprender nada. De pronto un olor llego a sus fosas nasales desconcertándola, ese olor era muy diferente al del cuatro ojos. Este desprendía un olor tan varonil y cautivante mientras que el de Kabuto era mezclado con fármacos. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz. ¿Quién demonios es entonces?

-¿Quién eres? - articulo mordaz. Su garganta volvió a rasgarse. Cerró sus ojos reprimiendo aquel gemido que amenazaba con salir pero lo contuvo, no sabía quién estaba frente de ella por lo que no mostraría ninguna debilidad. Sintió como la persona que estaba frente a ella se movía de su lugar acercándose más -¿Qué quieres? - pregunto desconfiada al no recibir la respuesta de su pregunta anterior.

\- liberarte - los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron desmesuradamente gracias a la sorpresa que la inundo. Esa voz, llevaba tiempo sin escuchar esa profunda e intimidante voz.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió la chica con sorpresa. Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo se resentía del dolor.

-ya lo dije, vine a liberarte - su tono de voz fue totalmente desinteresado. Avanzo dos pasos quedando a solos centímetros de la chica. La Hyuga se estremeció en su lugar sintiendo de golpe el aliento del Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? - pregunto rápidamente mientras se reprimía de mostrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Endureció su gesto mostrándose seria - Tu no haces nada sin tener una razón -al escuchar eso una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en el rostro del Uchiha.

El Uchiha dirigió su mano al mango de la espada. En solo dos segundos se escuchó el chocar de dos metales. La Hyuga cayo de sentón en el suelo mientras se masajeaba las muñecas de sus manos.

-Hinata, conviértete en mis ojos- soltó el Uchiha mirando fríamente a la chica. La peliazul abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que un recuerdo se reproducía en su mente.

" _Miro al azabache preocupada. ¿Por qué la salvo? ¿Por qué se interpuso entre ella y el enemigo? A paso lento, tanteando el terreno, se acercó al uchiha. Abrió su boca para hablar pero nada salía de ella así que opto por cerrarla._

 _Sasuke volteo hacia ella con sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas se contraían en una mueca de dolor. Culpa, se alojó en el cuerpo de la chica peliazul. Y todo por su soberbia, si solo hubiera previsto el ataque del enemigo y dejara de tener tanta confianza, el uchiha en estos momentos no estuviera ciego por tres horas. Instantáneamente sin saber porque abrazo al azabache pidiéndole disculpas en su oído. Sasuke no tolerando mucho las muestras de afecto la separo de él y se alejó a una distancia que él consideraba suficiente._

 _-conviértete en mis ojos, Hyuga- dijo el uchiha, con sus ojos abiertos, mirando a la peliazul. Ella asintió sabiendo que el deduciría lo que respondería"_

-¿Qué quieres, en realidad, de mí?- formulo otra vez la chica.

-no me gusta repetir y lo sabes- miro directamente a la Hyuga.

-supongo que me lo dirás en su tiempo ¿No? - murmuro la peliazul. Se dispuso a levantarse pero las cadenas en sus pies provoco que su equilibrio se quebrantara chocando otra vez con el duro suelo. Maldijo en voz alta lanzando un bufido. Sus oídos detectaron el sonido del metal otra vez y sus piernas fueron liberadas.

-Hinata, tu eres la primera - señalo el Uchiha indiferente. Se volteo, apenas dios dos pasos cuando la voz de ella le ordeno que se detuviera. Frunció el ceño mientras giraba medio cuerpo hacia la chica, que ahora se encontraba levantada. Ella miro a su alrededor y detuvo su vista hacia donde estaba el. Sus pies se movían temblorosos advirtiéndole que podría derrumbarse. A pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo siguió avanzando. Se detuvo y rápidamente tomo la mano del Uchiha. Coloco la palma arriba mientras la rasgaba con una pequeña navaja. El Uchiha la miro sorprendido tomo su chokuto dispuesto a lastimar a la chica pero ella contrario a lo que pensaba paso sus dedos por la sangre. Retiro su mano y la dirigió a los extremos del aparato que suprimía su Byakugan. El aparato cayó al suelo al tiempo que la Hyuga lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

-ahora sí, vámonos - hablo calmada mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Esbozo una sonrisa satisfactoria al Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño. Dio unos cuatros pasos y sus pies se resintieron del dolor. Inconscientemente su cara hizo una mueca de dolor.

-ten- por inercia atrapo lo que el pelinegro había lanzando. Abrió su mano observando confundida la píldora -rápido - apuro el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata sin pensarlo demasiado se llevó la píldora a la boca. Sintió su chakra recorren su cuerpo sorprendiéndola por un momento. Levanto su vista mirando directamente los ojos de Sasuke esperando su próxima orden. Sasuke no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y continuó su caminata siendo seguido por una curiosa Hinata.

Después de caminar por unos minutos por los pasillos de la guarida de Orochimaru. Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta negra de metal. La abrió rápidamente y se adentró en ella. La peliazul lo pensó dos veces si seguirlo o no. Suspiro agotada. Le debía un favor a ese Uchiha y ella no era de aquellas personas que se daban media vuelta y desaparecerían como si nada. Se lo regresaría como fuera.

Se adentró a ese cuarto oscuro iluminado débilmente por las luces de las capsulas de energía hidroeléctrica.


	2. Chapter 2 La Espada De Zabuza

_Naruto no me pertenece, lo cual no aclare en el capítulo anterior, le pertenece a Masashi K. lo único mío es la historia y los posibles personajes que pueden aparecer._

Cap 1. La Espada De Zabuza

Hinata suspiro cansada mientras escuchaba el sonido de las capsulas hidroeléctricas. Barrio el lugar con su mirada centrándose en una capsula diferente a las demás esta se encontraba con más tubos. Siguió a Sasuke unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. Una luz en una de las capsulas llamo su atención. Llevo sus manos hacia el vidrio de ella sintiéndose rara por la sensación viscosa de esta. Alejo su mano de ahí, caminando sin despegar por ningún rato la mirada de su alrededor. Los pasos de ellos eran lo único que resonaba en el lugar, claro exceptuando el sonido de las burbujas dentro de las capsulas. Como si alguien respirara dentro de ellas. El Uchiha seguía caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor. La Hyuga lo miro por un segundo dándose cuenta de la mirada oculta del azabache. Desvió su rostro a la izquierda encontrándose con nada más que oscuridad. Suspiro. Ella podría haber escapado en el momento en el que el Uchiha Sasuke la libero pero algo le impedía irse. Era una sensación extraña, una curiosidad por saber que camino tomaría. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos frente a la capsula hidroeléctrica más grande del salón, la que robo la atención de la Hyuga. Ella le lanzo una mirada curiosa al azabache quien la ignoro rotundamente.

-sabía que eras tú - susurro una voz distorsionada. Hinata respingo mientras miraba asombrada la capsula hidroeléctrica, rápidamente activo su Byakugan sorprendiéndose. El chakra se encontraba disuelto en el agua, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sera un jutsu o un kekkei genkai? Su Byakugan se desactivo involuntariamente. Jadeo un poco, el chakra que había recuperado desapareció solo con usar su línea sucesoria. Abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella. Miro al Uchiha esperando una explicación más el solo miraba al frente con su rostro serio e indiferente. Sintió envidia de que Sasuke seguía tan pasible, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Hinata frunció el ceño disgustada - el hecho de que estés aquí significa que has derrotado a Orochimaru - dedujo aquella voz distante. La Hyuga sin comprender mucho miro consternada como Sasuke afirmaba mientras retiraba la chokuton de su vaina.

-pero eso no importa. Vayámonos de aquí - y en una milésima de segundo el agua salió de la capsula a una presión fuerte. Hinata retrocedió unos pasos ante las salpicaduras que caían a sus pies. Fijo su vista en el agua sin inmutarse por la cabeza que sobresalía.

-al fin libre - musito el peliblanco - gracias. Sasuke - agradeció sin cambiar de posición.

-Suigetsu, tú eres el segundo - comento el azabache mirándolo de reojo - ven conmigo- ordeno en su tono neutral. El peliblanco sacaba su cuerpo del agua aun sin levantar su cabeza. Hinata viro su cuerpo hacia otra dirección dándole la espalda al albino.

-¿Soy el segundo? ¿Es que hay otros? - cuestiono Suigetsu terminando de sacar su pie del agua.

-Hinata de este mismo escondite y Juugo del escondite norte - informo el azabache todavía mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? - La peliazul movió medio cuerpo hacia su dirección enojada.

-¿Que sucede? -frunció el ceño.

-nada, es solo que no me agrada el - murmuro levantando su cabeza dejando ver unos hermosos ojos violetas y dientes de tiburón - no creo que pueda llevarme bien con el... Bueno al menos eso pienso. Seguro tú me elegiste. Pero me pregunto si serán buenos los otros dos. Sasuke - sugirió burlón provocando que Sasuke y Hinata lo miraran enojados. El primero por cuestionarlo y la segunda por ser subestimada por alguien que acaba de conocer.

-suficiente parloteo. Ponte ropa - Sasuke giro su cuerpo - vámonos - Hinata se disponía a seguir a Sasuke cuando una risa sínica la detuvo. Consternada miro al peliblanco y luego al Uchiha, quien caminaba como si nada.

-me das ordenes como alguien importante ¿Eh? - Hinata para estos momentos rodo sus ojos impaciente al tiempo que se escucharon unas ondas en el agua. En un segundo Suigetsu apuntaba con su dedo índice la cabeza del azabache mientras susurraba en su oído:

-deja que clarifique la relación entre nosotros dos ¿Está bien? - entrecerró sus ojos mirando de reojo los ónix del Uchiha - lo siento pero tú fuiste el que decidió rescatarme. En ningún momento dije algo de seguirte. Solo porque derrotaste a Orochimaru no significa que eres mejor que yo, todos estaban tras de él. Tú eras la mascota de Orochimaru así que no te encerraron y estuviste a su lado. Tu tenías más oportunidades para matarlos que el resto de nosotros - rectifico con un tono amenazante. La Hyuga estaba a flor de piel desesperada por que esos dos terminen su acto. Mentalmente se preguntó si Suigetsu era estúpido o no valoraba su vida. Por lo que veía ahora votaba más por la primera. Suspiro esperando el veredicto del azabache en cambio los dos siguieron en un total silencio mirándose de reojo - solo bromeo - el peliblanco se alejó del Uchiha - pero voy a dejarte ir ahora, así que con eso estamos a mano. Al fin soy libre, así que voy a hacer lo que quiera - dijo con una sonrisa burlona mostrando todos sus dientes de tiburón.

-ya veo, que desafortunado- comento el Uchiha sintiendo como el albino caminaba a dirección contraria a la de él.

Suigetsu pasó al lado de la Hyuga recorriéndola con sus ojos violetas. Hinata le devolvió la mirada solo que esta era gélida -¿Quién es esta linda señorita? - le pregunto a Sasuke como si nada hubiera pasado.

-vámonos, Hyuga - el Uchiha comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la peliazul. Suigetsu sonrió al ver que era ignorado por los dos. Tal para cual.

...

El sol era muy sofocante para la Hyuga. Estar encerrada durante tres años sin luz era torturante. Solo oscuridad, tus ojos se acostumbraban a mirar solo las penumbras ignorando la luz así como tu mente cuando vives un gran dolor alejándote de las personas. Resoplo resignada. Nada, ni una suave brisa pasaba por esos lares y eso era irritante y para agregar el Uchiha caminaba delante de ella ignorándola. Eso era más exasperante.

-por cierto - hablo una voz delante de ellos. Hinata rodo los ojos fastidiada suficiente tenía con esta calor sofocante para tener que aguantar a Suigetsu - fue tu equipo ¿No? - inquirió el peliblanco sacando su cabeza de un charco de agua -el equipo que acabo a mi gran senpai, Zabuza Momochi - Hinata cruzo sus brazos cuando el ojivioleta se zambulló en el agua empezando a nadar. La Hyuga después de un largo tiempo miro al Uchiha. Tan inmutable y silencioso como siempre. En cierta forma su carácter era envidiable -¿Que le paso a su espada, la espada del ejecutor? - Sasuke nos respondió nada. Miro sin ninguna expresión al Hozuki - vamos a hacer esto: si me dices en donde está la espada, y yo tomo posición de ella entonces estoy dispuesto a ayudarte - Sasuke lo ignoro y siguió su camino al tiempo que la Hyuga solo suspiro sabiendo la decisión que tomo el Uchiha. Después de tener por tanto tiempo un compañero como Sasuke Uchiha su método de ver las cosas es obvio para ti.

-ponte algo de ropa- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha continuando con su camino. Hinata le sonrió a Suigetsu, este le respondió de la misma manera divertido.

...

Hinata miro con una gota en su cabeza el nombre del puente. El peliblanco, ahora cambiado, tomaba su bebida viendo fijamente el letrero.

-¿El Gran Puente Naruto? -pregunto incrédulo el peliblanco - que nombre más raro

-yo diría más bien extraño - susurro quedito la peliazul -aunque viniendo de las acciones de Naruto es normal- hablo un poco más fuerte ganándose una mirada de nostalgia de Sasuke. Ella desvió la mirada incomoda.

-oye ¿Era fuerte el gran Zabuza-senpai?- La Hyuga miro a Sasuke intrigada. El Uchiha solo se quedó mirando fijamente el letrero mientras por su mente los recuerdos de la misión del País De Las Olas se reproducían. Se quedó ido sin mover ningún musculo preocupando a una Hyuga y confundiendo a un Hozuki.

-¿Que sucede, Sasuke? -cuestiono el peliblanco ladeando la cabeza sin comprender -¿Sasuke? -insistió sin conseguir sacar al Uchiha de sus pensamientos. Hinata coloco su mano en el hombro del Uchiha sobresaltándolo al sentir la calidez de su mano.

-Nada, Vamos - Sasuke camino dirigiéndose al interior del puente dejando a sus dos integrantes atrás. La Hyuga miro al peliblanco indicándole que lo siguieran.

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto el sin querer cambiar el tema.

-suele divagar - se reprimió a no contarle más. Suigetsu lo noto por lo que no insistió más en el tema.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?- pregunto.

-prácticamente lo conozco desde que éramos niños nuestros clanes solían hacer reuniones de tratados de paz - respondió la peliazul sonriente. Suigetsu abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró al notar la sonrisa picarona de la Hyuga - si te refieres a cuando empezamos a ser compañeros. Fue cuando los dos desertamos juntos de Konoha. Orochimaru nos convirtió a los dos en un grupo hasta después de unos meses en los que a mí me encerró en una sucia y pequeña celda sin contar que fui encadenada después de unos meses - una mueca disgustada se formó en los labios de la peliazul - eso me dio el deseo de descuartizarlo pero ya no puedo hacer nada - susurro la chica sonriente. El peliblanco la miro extrañado ella solo borro su sonrisa incomoda volviendo a su faceta seria, callada e inexpresable.

-eres agradable- la alago el Hozuki causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Suigetsu rio mientras la abrazaba por lo hombros. En cierto sentido le parecía adorable. Sasuke volteo su cabeza frunciendo el ceño. De verdad que les gustaba perder el tiempo.

...

Suigetsu miraba disgustado las dos tumbas. De Haku y Zabuza. Esperanzado de encontrar la espada se dirigió rápidamente ahí pero solo una mueca desilusionada fue lo que la Hyuga observo.

-no está aquí- soltó rápidamente el peliblanco. Hinata soltó una risita ya que hablaba como un niño que ya no encontraba el juguete que deseaba. Se giró sobre sus talones -oye ¿Estás seguro de que estaba aquí?- le pregunto incrédulo al azabache.

-si- contesto sin emoción.

-pero no está aquí. Me pregunto porque - exclamo dramático el Hozuki elevando sus brazos. Hinata rodo los ojos divertida. Ella sabía que ahora su hobit era molestar al Uchiha.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? No soy el guardia de esa tumba - musito el Uchiha aun carente de emociones -si no está aquí es porque alguien la tomo - agudizo lo obvio con su voz seria aunque por dentro la peliazul sabía que si Suigetsu seguía haciendo esas preguntas el terminaría perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene.

-tienes razón acerca de eso. No se habría ido por si sola - y ahí estaba el comentario sin sentido del peliblanco. Si Hinata tuviera una oportunidad de definirlo sería en tres palabras: impulsivo, idiota e infantil -Sasuke, lo siento, pero sin la espada aquí, el que yo me una a ti va a tener que esperar - aseguro dirigiéndose hacia la peliazul.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? - le pregunto la Hyuga mirándolo inquisidora.

-buscarla obviamente- respondió automáticamente. La Hyuga parpadeo desubicada al tiempo que asentía. Sasuke comenzó caminar dejándolos, otra vez, atrás.

-¿Tan importante es? - cuestiono encarando a Suigetsu mientras caminaban. Hinata a paso tranquilo y Suigetsu con las manos entrelazadas en su cabeza.

-la espada de los siete ninjas espadachines de la niebla fue pasada de generación en generación. Ese era el sistema -comenzó a explicar fijando su vista en el cielo. La peliazul lo miro con interés insistiéndole que siguiera - yo aspiraba a convertirme en uno de ellos y me entrene por eso -una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de la Hyuga -ya que Zabuza-senpai desapareció, yo soy quien debe poseer la Espada del Ejecutor - termino sonriente mirando de reojo a la peliazul.

-como por herencia ¿Verdad? - interrogo ella elevando una ceja. El albino asintió.

-aunque es un poco diferente - Hinata asintió entendiendo un poco. Un ruido desconcertó a los dos integrantes girando involuntariamente hacia la peliazul -¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto incrédulo. La Hyuga asintió sonrojada.

-no he comido durante tres días aproximadamente - justifico desviando su mirada nerviosa.

-oye Sasuke ¿No crees que deberíamos comer? Yo también tengo hambre - secundo a la peliazul. La Hyuga le regalo una sonrisa en agradecimiento. El Uchiha miro inquisidor a la Hyuga, quien frunció el ceño. Había algo que lo tenía intrigado con respecto a la Hyuga. Activo su Sharingan observando el flujo de chakra de la peliazul, poco chakra que la mantendría de pie y poder correr pero no era suficiente para un jutsu o para su Byakugan. Lo desactivo asintiendo sin emoción emprendiendo camino hacia el pueblo. Esperaba que al comer recuperara sus energías porque si no las cosas se complicarían.

...

Las camareras miraban con un brillo en los ojos al Uchiha, quien las ignoraba por completo, como siempre. El ambiente en el lugar era acogedor para suerte de la Hyuga. Se encogió en su asiento percibiendo unas miradas llenas de odio y envidia de algunas de las camareras. Prefirió concentrarse en el menú antes que devolverles la mirada pero claro que la suya era con advertencia de muerte. Suigetsu degustaba su helado encantado como niño pequeño. Si ella no se equivocaba esa era el séptimo en apenas cinco minutos. Suspiro resignada obteniendo la atención del albino.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto apoyando el codo en la mesa.

-nada, es solo que no encuentro rollos de canela en el menú - Suigetsu soltó un "¿Ah?" ladeando la cabeza. La Hyuga suspiro explicándole que era su platillo favorito, pero ya que no podía comerlo cuando estaba en el escondite quería disfrutarlo ahora. Suigetsu pensó por un momento chasqueando sus dedos al ver como una de las camareras se acercaba con un helado en la bandeja sin despegar su vista del Uchiha sonrojada.

-oye- llamo el Hozuki refiriéndose a la camarera de cabellos castaños. Ella desvió la mirada del azabache centrándose en el albino - ¿Venden aquí rollos de canela?- la castaña se sonrojo al ver otra vez al azabache.

-quizás ¿Porque? - inquirió distraída observando todavía a Sasuke, quien miraba fijamente la nada.

-él quiere rollos de canela - señalo con la cuchara al Uchiha mientras tomaba de la bandeja el otro helado. La castaña soltó un "¿Eh?" mientras trataba de atrapar la bandeja que se resbalo de sus manos.

-i-iré a preguntar - y como un rayo se dirigió a la cocina. Una gota rodo por la sien de la peliazul al escuchar los gritos de las demás camareras. Al Uchiha le apareció un tic en su ceja al escuchar como murmuraban que era muy dulce para ser un chico frio. Su dignidad estaba por el suelo gracias a Suigetsu y Hinata.

-como lo suponía - susurro al aire el peliblanco -eres todo un galán ¿Eh? - esta vez hablo un poco más alto con una diversión en su voz. En ese momento cinco chicas aparecieron con bandejas, y en cada una había tres rollos, Hinata y Suigetsu respingaron asustados mirando incomodos como ellas le ofrecían los rollos a Sasuke. Claro que el solo las ignoro mientras tomaba dos bandejas y las colocaba en la mesa. Con voz indiferente ordeno un:

-retírense - las camareras suspiraron resignadas cuando Uchiha Sasuke con cara de fastidio le pasaba bruscamente las dos bandejas a la peliazul. Un brillo de alegría cruzo por sus ojos totalmente cautivada por lo que observaban sus orbes rápidamente los tomo degustándolos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Las camareras tristes y desilusionadas se marchaban mientras murmuraban que ellos dos eran pareja. Sasuke solo las ignoro. Hinata se encontraba muy ocupada comiendo como para renegar lo que insinuaban.

Palpo su abdomen totalmente satisfecha. Sasuke caminaba aun lado de ella y en el otro caminaba Suigetsu. Por un momento ella llego a pensar que moriría de hambre, ese maldito de Kabuto se atrevió a dejarla sin comida pero valió la pena. El solo darle una paliza a ese tipo la hizo muy feliz. De un momento a otro Sasuke detuvo su paso recibiendo miradas entre curiosas y confusas de sus subordinados.

-Hinata- Sasuke la miro de reojo. La aludida asintió sabiendo a que se refería. Trabajar juntos por meses le llevo a interpretar las acciones mudas del azabache. Activo su Byakugan merodeando cada lugar en un radio de 20 km. Encontró un castillo protegido por soldados. Reviso más a fondo abriendo su boca feliz.

-Hacia el sur. Hay un castillo en el bosque, su defensa no es impenetrable pero son un gran número de mercenarios que la custodian - informo la Hyuga desactivando su línea sucesoria. Sasuke asintió comprendiendo la situación.

-molestias- mascullo refiriéndose a los mercenarios. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peliazul. A pesar de los años no había cambiado nada -vamos- Sasuke dio dos pasos y viro su cabeza hacia la Hyuga -apúrense.

Suigetsu y Hinata comenzaron a caminar en un total silencio. Después de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el bosque. El peliblanco no aguanto más el silencio y decidió hablar cualquier cosa con la peliazul.

-¿Eso qué hiciste? ¿Fue tu kekkei genkai? -pregunto mirando de reojo a la Hyuga con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de la cabeza. La peliazul asintió levemente.

-se llama Byakugan- comento con una sonrisa- te permite ver los Tenketsus y a kilómetros de distancia -Suigetsu asintió sonriendo divertido.

-es asombroso - soltó distraídamente causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuga. Hinata siguió caminando fijando su vista en la espalda del Uchiha. Suigetsu curioso por la mirada ida de la muchacha, dirigió su vista a donde miraba la peliazul encontrándose con un indiferente Sasuke -¿Sabes porque Sasuke nos está reuniendo? - interrogo alzando una ceja.

-supongo que lo dirá cuando estemos todos juntos -razono.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso bajando sus brazos rápidamente.

-para ahorrar tiempo, creo - pensó la chica no muy convencida -aunque tengo una leve intuición de lo que será- El peliblanco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se miraron por un momento suspirando pesadamente. Si, de seguro era eso.

Un manto negro cubrió el cielo señalando la noche. Los pájaros cantaron por unos segundos volando hacia sus nidos, acurrucándose en ellos. Los grillos empezaron a chillar irritando un poco a la Hyuga. Se incorporó en las raíces del árbol totalmente cansada. Una mano posándose en su cintura la asusto pegando un respingo. Giro su cabeza preparada para atacar con su Byakugan activado. Su ceño se frunció molesto lanzando un bufido al ver a Suigetsu con sus ojos cerrados mientras roncaba levemente. Desactivo su Byakugan frustrada consigo misma al tiempo que tomaba la mano que se encontraba en su cintura lanzándosela en la cara a Suigetsu, quien se removió desde su posición lanzando un gemido por el golpe pero aun así no se despertó. La peliazul arqueo una ceja por su acción, se levantó del suelo dispuesta a darle una patada a Suigetsu en sus "partes" pero unos ruidos cuidadosos la alertaron.

Activo su Byakugan revisando el lugar sorprendiéndose de encontrar al Uchiha corriendo entre los arboles dirigiéndose al sur. Frunció su ceño confundida sin despegar por ningún momento su vista de Sasuke. ¿Por qué se dirigía el solo hacia el castillo? ¿Qué estará tramando? Se encontraba tan concentrada en vigilar al azabache que en el momento en el que él volteo su cabeza con el Sharingan activado su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza por la mirada tan fría que le mandaba el azabache. Desactivo su línea sucesoria con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ser descubierta en su papel de "espía"; soltó un suspiro totalmente avergonzada.

Se cruzó de brazos tentada de volver a activar su Byakugan y ver que tramaba el Uchiha pero si él la descubría de nuevo podría asegurar que Sasuke la indujera en un Genjutsu. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda a pesar de que su línea sucesoria la protegía de los genjutsus, Sasuke podría encontrar otra forma de castigarla. Soltó otro suspiro, mejor se resignaba y al día siguiente trataría de encontrar una forma de investigar aunque ella suponía que las cosas de saberse mañana no pasaban.

…

Los relinchidos de los caballos junto con sus trotes desconcertaron por un momento a la Hyuga. Enfoco su vista desde el cerro en el que se encontraba sin que una idea de porque eso llegara a su cabeza. Suigetsu se encontraba igual que ella confundido por los hombres que partían del castillo hacia un lugar que ellos desconocían. Desvió su vista fijándola en el azabache. Su rostro serio e indiferente, sus ojos entrecerrados con aburrimiento, su ceño levemente fruncido. Todo en él le parecía muy sospechoso a la peliazul. Sasuke miro de reojo a Hinata al momento en el que sintió una pesada mirada en él, frunció su ceño al captarla mirándolo fijamente. Él sabía que ella sospechaba algo pero tampoco era del tipo que se intimidara con esa mirada y hablara hasta por los codos así que solamente le sostuvo la mirada entrecerrando más sus ojos molesto, ella lo imito sin querer perder cualquier detalle que pasara por los ojos del azabache. El Uchiha decidió no querer seguir perdiendo su tiempo así que interrumpió esa pelea de miradas concentrándose en el Hozuki.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando? – pregunto el peliblanco detrás de un matorral de plantas observando al grupo de hombres.

-parece que otro clan poderoso planea atacar el castillo mañana con un ejército de mil – Suigetsu desvió su vista de ellos mirando al azabache cuando comenzó a hablar. Hinata también lo miro pero esta con desconfianza, Sasuke la ignoro comenzando su plan.

-oh… ¿es eso cierto? – abrió sus ojos violetas asombrado – oh bueno, como sea – cerro sus ojos mientras se rascaba la cabeza frustrado – mientras más confusión tenga el enemigo, son mejores mis chances. Sean varios miles o diez mil no tiene importancia para un ninja como yo.

La Hyuga rodo sus ojos al notar el tono arrogante del peliblanco pero lo detuvo al ver a Sasuke con su típico ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos se asomaba una leve satisfacción.

-me infiltraré esta noche y tomare la Espada del Ejecutor – ideo el peliblanco encontrando oportuno ese momento como si la suerte estuviera de su lado*. Sasuke cerro sus ojos un segundo lanzando un suspiro. Si esperaba que las cosas sucedieran así su plan se retrasaría y no podía permitir eso. Sasuke se acercó un poco más al peliblanco.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? – propuso el Uchiha provocando que la Hyuga abriera su boca sorprendida. Por un momento pensó que escucho mal pero la seriedad de Sasuke la hizo dudar de inmediato.

-¿una apuesta? – pregunto incrédulo. La peliazul lo miro un momento notando su desconcierto. Sasuke viro su cabeza hacia el castillo mientras decía:

-para ver quien obtiene primero la Espada del Ejecutor – Hinata miro de reojo al peliblanco preocupada encontrando extrañas las palabras del azabache. Ella sabía que tras esa petición algo beneficioso para el Uchiha se encontraba pero no sabía qué. Miro desconfiada al azabache quien le devolvió la mirada pero esta era fría como un tempano de hielo. La Hyuga le sostuvo la mirada sin dejarse inmutar o amedrentarse por ella.

-¿eh? ¡Nunca espere que tuvieras un lado divertido! – Los dos desviaron su vista hacia un risueño Suigetsu maravillado por la idea del azabache – vamos a hacerlo. Suena divertido- y entonces Hinata por tanto tiempo encontró la forma de molestarlo.

-Suigetsu- la peliazul lo llamo. El peliblanco ladeo la cabeza en señal de que la escuchaba – en todo el tiempo que fui compañera de Sasuke, te puedo asegurar una cosa – Suigetsu asintió esperando que continuara – Sasuke tiene de divertido lo que yo tengo de tímida, en conclusión, nada – Suigetsu rio a carcajada molestando al Uchiha. Fulmino con la mirada a la Hyuga quien sonrió con burla como el solía hacerle mientras se cruzaba de brazos divertida. El prefirió ignorarla sabiendo que eso la molestaba.

-comencemos ahora – Suigetsu detuvo su risa mirando serio al azabache – solo hay una regla, no mataremos a nadie – Suigetsu soltó un "¿eh?" sin agradarle para nada la apuesta ahora.

Una sonrisa alegre se formó inconscientemente en los labios de la Hyuga desconcertándola un poco. Se recrimino mentalmente por ser aquella chica que le afectaba lo que hacía o decía el azabache. Sasuke sin más salto hacia los mercenarios provocando cierta confusión en ellos. Muchos lo rodearon viéndolo no con muy buenos ojos. La mayoría estaba armado con katanas, bates, hachas y una que otra guillotina.

Una brisa recorrió el lugar meciéndole los cabellos al azabache. Hinata y Suigetsu se acercaron un poco más mirando la escena incrédulos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto un hombre medio calvo con una X en su frente. Sasuke lo ignoro mirando fríamente a los hombres - ¡eres un sospechoso!- bramo galopando su caballo hacia el azabache embistiéndolo con una lanza.

El Uchiha salto eludiendo el ataque del hombre golpeándolo con sus pies en la cara provocando que cayera. El caballo relincho dando unos pasos hacia adelante, Sasuke salto hacia atrás cayendo en el lomo del caballo. El último empezó a dar unas cuantas vueltas desubicado mientras que el azabache tomo su chokuto sin ningún interés. Los mercenarios exclamaron enfadados dirigiéndose hacia el azabache quien los esquivaba y atacaba sin planear herirlos de gravedad. Golpes, relinchidos, jadeos, gemidos de dolor. Esos sonidos inundaban el lugar mientras un peliblanco no salía de su estupefacción.

-quieres decir…. ¿ahora como en…? – susurro quedito el peliblanco. Hinata lo miro preocupada el chico parecía un zombie. Coloco su mano en el hombro de él logrando que saliera de su estado por así decirlo "sorprendido"

-si no vas ahora perderás – le susurro en el oído ganándose una sonrisa del peliblanco, Sasuke guardo su espada en la funda mirando molesto la escena que presenciaron sus ojos.

Hinata empujo a Suigetsu para que caminara y acompañara al azabache quien empezó a caminar enojado al castillo. Detuvo sus pasos al ser consciente de que ninguno de los dos lo seguía.

-realmente comienza ahora ¿eh?- la peliazul asintió guiñándole un ojo divertida. Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente dándole un beso en la frente. Hinata se sonrojo logrando sacar una risa coqueta del peliblanco. El Uchiha frunció el ceño desviando su mirada mientras emprendía su camino chasqueando la lengua enojado. Suigetsu corrió hasta quedar al lado de él.

La Hyuga observo a los hombres en el suelo algunos inconscientes y otros con poca suerte aguantando el dolor. Observo todo detenidamente esperando encontrar algo de su interés pero nada. Suspiro cansada. Se estaba aburriendo de este juego. Se sentó en un espacio que encontró entre los hombres mientras descansaba su mentón en su mano.

Un sonido. No varios sonidos de metales cortando el aire llamo su atención. Su aburrimiento pasó a un lado concentrándose en los dos chicos que caminaba muy lejos de ella. Subió su vista y ahí estaban. Una lluvia de flechas les daba la bienvenida a los dos chicos.

Los dos detuvieron sus pasos fijándose en las flechas dirigidas hacia ellos. Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho lanzo una bola de fuego hacia las flechas incinerándolas. Suigetsu lanzo una exclamación divertida.

-tengo que dejártelo a ti, Sasuke – el peliblanco miro de reojo al Uchiha pero él no se encontraba ahí. Busco al azabache pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. El portón de la mansión se abrió y unos 30 hombres salieron al encuentro con el Hozuki - ¿esto es en serio? – Pregunto asustado al aire - ¡maldición, también debo comenzar!- dicho esto se dirigió hacia los mercenarios dispuesto a ganar la apuesta.

Un hombre calvo empezó a atacar al Hozuki quien lo esquivo sin ningún problema. Noqueo a uno tras de él. Salto esquivando a otro. A uno le propino una patada en su estómago dejándolo fuera de combate.

Otra corriente de aire inundo el lugar llamando la atención de la peliazul. Se levantó del suelo dirigiendo su vista hacia un árbol de unos 7 mts donde se podía observar la pelea sin ningún inconveniente, eso debió de haber pensado cierto azabache quien se encontraba parado en una rama analizando los movimientos del Hozuki. Un viento atrás de él desconcertó al azabache. Miro de reojo topándose con los ojos opalinos de la Hyuga.

-pelea muy bien. Debes aceptarlo – admitió la chica mirando también de reojo al Uchiha. Sasuke frunció su ceño irritado mirando al frente observando como los hombres caían inconscientes. No respondió nada lo prefería así además no era su obligación responderle.

-¿también planeas ponerme una prueba?- pregunto la Hyuga con una sonrisa orgullosa observando como Suigetsu derrotaba a sus enemigos. Sasuke la miro otra vez sin gustarle nada esa sonrisa. Desvió su mirada antes de perder el control sobre su ira.

-conozco tus limites – respondió secamente viendo como Suigetsu corría para adentrarse al castillo. Hinata frunció el ceño indignada pero más molesta sobre todo.

-eso sonó grosero – sermoneo la Hyuga como una madre lo haría con su hijo. El azabache le mando una mirada helada que no causo nada en la peliazul – ni siquiera sabes si mejore después de dos años sin vernos ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que sigo siendo la misma? – encrespó cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho resaltándolo más. El Uchiha iba a contestar la pregunta pero su acción lo dejo descolocado puesto que ella lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y su cuerpo inclinado hacia él. Trago sonoro. No podía. No volvería a sentir atracción hacia esa chica. Oprimió sus emociones dándole una mirada gélida a la chica quien trato de encontrar algo en su mirada por su actuar.

-no podías hacer nada encerrada como estabas – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio que le hallan preguntado en su vida.

-te equivocas, U-chi-ha – soltó con una voz divertida con una sonrisa de perversión mientras llevaba su dedo índice al pecho del chico y lo pasaba haciéndole un circulo imaginario. Recorrió su cuello hasta que llego a su mentón y separo su dedo de el – encontré la forma de atravesar el sello y nada más tuve que utilizar mi Byakugan – una sonrisa arrogante reemplazo a la otra causándole curiosidad con lo dicho.

-¿entonces porque….? – Hinata lo interrumpió.

-no me apetecía – se encogió de hombros – quería saber de lo que eras capaz, estaba segura que no te dejarías "domar" por una sucia serpiente rastrera – Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras. Sonrió de lado provocando un sutil sonrojo en la Hyuga que él pudo admirar. Hinata salto del árbol hacia la superficie regañándose mentalmente por sonrojarse.

-creí que habías dejado de ser tímida – le susurro una voz en el oído que le erizo la piel.

-deje de serlo- aseguro ella.

-¿entonces porque te sonrojas? – soltó el Uchiha peligrosamente en su oído mientras suspiraba en él. Hinata se sonrojo más separándose de él corriendo hacia el castillo para alcanzar a Suigetsu. Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en los labios del Uchiha. Después de todo lo que él tenía de divertido ella lo tenía de tímida.

…..

Sasuke subía las escaleras con su típica tranquilidad. Escuchar el griterío que se formó después de entrar a la mansión lo estreso de sobremanera. Esperaba encontrar a la peliazul una vez que entrara pero no la hallo por ningún lado así que supuso que estaba con el Hozuki. Apenas puso un pie en la habitación del político fue acusado de haber matado a Zabuza. Sí, claro, no sabían las ganas que tenia de haberlo hecho ese tiempo. Busco discretamente una cabellera azul pero no la hallo ignoro a todos preguntándose donde estaba. Frunció el ceño esperaba que no se metiera en problemas como lo hacía cuando eran compañeros en la misiones de Orochimaru. Le lanzo una botella a Suigetsu ignorando las exclamaciones del peliblanco y las palabras tartamudeantes y llenas de miedo del jefe de la mansión. Suigetsu con su espada pretendía matar al político pero Sasuke lo detuvo diciéndole que no valía la pena matar a un hombre como el por lo que el Hozuki corto los pilares centrales de la casa riendo a carcajada limpia.

-dale las gracias a Sasuke de que sigas con vida – murmuro reuniéndose con el azabache para salir de esa mansión. El hombre levanto su cabeza asustado.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Quién mató a Orochimaru?- pregunto el hombre totalmente estupefacto.

-oye, eres famoso. Conocen tu nombre hasta por aquí – dijo el peliblanco sorprendido por lo rápido que corren los rumores.

Saliendo de la mansión una chica peliazul cruzada de brazos con una mirada enojada los esperaba pero Suigetsu no se percató ya que el peliblanco andaba riéndose mientras un castillo se derrumba detrás de ellos. Mucha diversión para el Hozuki. Sasuke miro a la Hyuga un poco curioso por el arma que llevaba con ella pero esta solo lo ignoro pagándole lo que le hizo a ella también.

-¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto la peliazul olvidándose totalmente de su enfado mientras miraba con intriga al peliblanco. Hasta ese momento que hablo fue que Suigetsu dejo de hacer escandalo para mirar a la Hyuga.

-no, no es nada – el Hozuki le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida. Cuando ella dio la vuelta fue que noto el arma que ella llevaba - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto señalando a su espalda. Hinata volteo y miro a que se refería. Se puso frente a él mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-eso es un carcaj - soltó irónica – sirve para llevar flechas.

Sasuke levanto una ceja divertido por el tono de la chica. Suigetsu al ver que era tomado por tonto se molestó.

-no me refería a eso – amonesto indignado - ¿para qué lo llevas? – pregunto.

-para esto – mostro el arco sonriente.

-¿sabes manejarlo?- ella negó. A Suigetsu le recorrió una gota por la sien mientras que en el Uchiha un tic se formó en su ceja - ¿entonces para que lo llevas? –pregunto curioso.

-aprenderé después – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – el arco es una de las armas que más me interesan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente al Uchiha quien no se percató pero el Hozuki, sí – además necesito a un maestro con el elemento agua y me preguntaba ¿Qué persona que conozco puede manejar ese elemento?- se preguntó a su misma con esa sonrisa divertida. Suigetsu sonrió entendiendo su indirecta.

-claro que yo, Hime, soy el único que puede hacerlo- ante el apodo se sonrojo pero se acrecentó al ver a Suigetsu tomar su mano y besarle el dorso de esta. Sasuke miro molesto al peliblanco mientras desviaba su mirada tratando de apagar la ira que le invadía.

El Uchiha comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el escondite norte pero una voz pronunciando su nombre lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto molesto. Suigetsu se sorprendió un poco por su tono. Miro a la peliazul y al ver tan pasible supo que era normal.

-primero quiero ir al escondite sur – anuncio ella mirando fijamente al Uchiha quien la miro de reojo por su petición. Trato de no ponerse nerviosa ni nada por el estilo sabía que si Sasuke la veía temblar no aceptaría su petición ni siquiera la consideraría. El Uchiha la miro curioso ¿Por qué quería ir primero allá? No entendía que asuntos tenía que atender.

-Hime ¿para que necesitas ir allá? – pregunto Suigetsu sin entender. El azabache agradeció mentalmente que hiciera esa pregunta porque él no la formularia.

-tengo un asunto que atender con una de los subordinados más confidentes de Orochimaru – comenzó – ella sabe algo acerca de un experimento en el que yo iba a hacer el sujeto o mejor dicho "conejillo de indias" – admitió ella frustrada.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Sasuke con su típico tono desinteresado. Hinata suspiro.

-Karin- contesto la chica no muy alegre por ser la chica de cabellos rojos. Sasuke cerró sus ojos pensando por unos momentos. Suigetsu y Hinata no despegaban su vista del azabache. El Uchiha abrió los ojos. Ante la mirada expectante del Hozuki y la Hyuga emprendió su camino hacia el norte. Hinata al ver que no había cedido utilizo su último recurso.

-Sasuke – el azabache la miro – tú también eras uno de sus "conejillos"- el Uchiha frunció su ceño ante la confesión de la chica. En cambio en Hinata no pudo evitar que en su interior sonriera por convencerlo.


	3. Chapter 3 Tipo Cero

_Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi k. lo único mío es esta historia y los posibles personajes._

Cap. 2 Tipo Cero

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la Hyuga las anteriores palabras de ella rondaban por su mente. ¿Orochimaru, experimentar con él? Agudizo su vista evaluando los ojos de ella. Una infinita determinación y seguridad fue con lo que se topó. Planeo activar su Sharingan pero desistió recordando que los ojos de los Hyugas eran inmunes a los genjutsus. Maldijo mentalmente al Byakugan. Entrecerró sus ojos sabiendo que no había más opción que ir al escondite sur. Esa información aunque él no lo acepte había calado dentro de su ser sembrando un gusanillo de curiosidad. Movió sus pies en la dirección contraria a la de antaño. Suigetsu lo miro confuso mientras que en la peliazul una sonrisa triunfadora se avecinaba. El peliblanco le mando una mirada preguntándole algo con sus ojos, ella solo asintió sabiendo a que se refería. Y solo eso basto para que los dos siguieran al pelinegro sin protestas o reclamo algunos.

…

Las gaviotas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos impacientando a la Hyuga con el graznido de las mismas. Las fulmino con la mirada mientras con sus manos trataba de distraerse en algo para tranquilizarse. Suspiro aliviada cuando los graznidos de esas aves se alejaron de ellos. Miro hacia abajo sonriendo por lo que veía. Las nubes se reflejaban en el agua cristalina dándole una especie de toque mágico por así decirlo. Alzo su vista despegándola del agua para fijarse en las propias nubes. Miro encantada como se movían con tranquilidad mientras una brisa desordenaba el cabellos de los tres. Cerró sus ojos respirando el olor de agua salada. Detuvo su caminar al sentir como algo volaba dirigiéndose a ellos. Volteo su cabeza y una gaviota paso a un lado de ella revolviéndole el cabello pero lo que la impacto fue como también paso a un lado del azabache agitándole el cabello. Entonces algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo vino a su cabeza pero lo ignoro concentrándose en caminar sobre el agua. Reprimió un bostezo con su mano en consecuencia del aburrimiento que empezaba a sentir decidió concentrarse en algo. Miro de reojo a Suigetsu y una idea paso por su mente.

-Suigetsu – lo llamo repentinamente causando que el respingara asustado. Desvío su mirar del frente para ver a la peliazul y ahí ella se dio cuenta que él estaba tan aburrido como ella –aprovechando que estamos en el agua ¿será… que podríamos entrenar? – pidió indecisa. Suigetsu al escuchar su petición la cara de aburrición fue sustituida por una más alegre. El peliblanco asintió con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿sabes hacer algún jutsu de agua? – inquirió mirándola atentamente. Antes de empezar tenía que saber si ella lograba dominar alguna técnica de Suiton o si solo sabe que su elemento chakra es el agua. Hinata no asintió, ni negó solo se detuvo siendo imitada por el Uchiha y el Hozuki. Formo una serie de sellos. Concentro chakra en su boca y de ella un potente chorro de agua de alta presión salió.- ese fue Suiton: Mizurappa – afirmo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la Hyuga - ¿algo más? – Hinata formo otros sellos.

-Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu – un gran dragón de agua apareció sorprendiendo al azabache y desconcertando al Hozuki.

-vaya- susurro el peliblanco con los ojos abiertos sin salir de su estupefacción – para que puedas hacer ese jutsu debes tener buen control de chakra – susurro aun impactado. La peliazul se sonrojo por el "alago" provocando que el azabache arqueara una ceja curioso. Él fue compañero de ella por meses pero ella nunca mostro habilidad con el Elemento Agua.

" _-ni siquiera sabes si mejore después de dos años sin vernos ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que sigo siendo la misma? – encrespó cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho resaltándolo más."_

Frunció el ceño al saber que era verdad. Ella había cambiado, sus habilidades habían mejorado. Ya no era la niña que conoció cuando era pequeña. Ya no era la chica que fue su compañera de equipo hace tres años. Y eso, por alguna razón, lo enfurecía.

-¿tienes otro? – la pregunta del Hozuki lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Escucho el "si" de parte de Hinata y la miro. La Hyuga realizo unos sellos.

-Suirou no jutsu- una esfera de agua atrapo a Suigetsu divirtiendo a la peliazul y enfadando al peliblanco. Sasuke sonrió de lado por la travesura de la Hyuga.

-Hinata, esto no es gracioso- espeto el chico enfurecido causando que la peliazul riera a carcajada. Suigetsu dentro de la esfera de agua se cruzó de brazos a lo que la Hyuga rio más fuerte y sin poder contenerse bajo su mano de la esfera de agua deshaciéndola. Llevo sus brazos tratando de parar el ataque de risa que la acecho pero en cambio reía más fuerte provocando que el Hozuki bufara molesto.

-lo s-sien-nto p-pero e-es que – rio de nuevo – n-no me p-pude c-contener – hablo como pudo tratando de normalizar su respiración. Después de un tiempo en el que se tranquilizó respiro hondo y sonoro volviendo a ser la misma de siempre – como veras eso es todo lo que puedo hacer – murmuro despreocupadamente mientras alzaba levemente sus hombros. Suigetsu la miro meditadoramente.

-posees un buen control de chakra, lo cual te beneficia, me sorprendió mucho que pudieras hacer el Suiryuudan no jutsu ya que es una técnica de Rango B. Tomando en cuenta que no haz practicado mucho el Suiton diría que estas en un buen estado con ellas pero, el hecho de que no puedas manipular los jutsus más básicos se convierte en un problema en tu manipulación de la naturaleza chakra – manifestó el peliblanco cruzado de brazos con una ceja alzada en pose pensativa. Hinata miraba a Suigetsu con atención tomando apuntes sobre las divulgaciones de su amigo mientras que Sasuke lo miraba incrédulo por lo observador que podía ser – por lo que vi no eres capaz de producir agua a menos de que tengas una fuente de donde adquirirla ¿no? – Inquirió recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la Hyuga- eso también te limita. Bueno… lo único que se me ocurre es prepararte primero con tu problema de fuente ya que tienes un buen control de chakra sería más sencillo pero al mismo tiempo voy a enseñarte los jutsus más básicos del Suiton ¿estás de acuerdo? – cuestiono fijando su vista en la peliazul. Hinata pensó un momento en su propuesta, frunció el ceño mientras asentía rápidamente.

Tenía como meta controlar su elemento chakra para así demostrarle al cascarrabias del Uchiha que ella podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como él. Desmentiría las crueles palabras que le asevero en el pasado. Le dirigió una mirada fría al azabache. Sasuke al notar una presión sobre sus hombros miro a la peliazul notando su dura mirada intrigándolo de cierta manera. ¿Qué se supone que le hizo para que lo mirara así? Frunció el ceño enojado fulminándola con la mirada. Busco en su mirada la respuesta hallando solo una furia que lo sorprendió. Desvió su vista restándole importancia a los cambios de humor de la chica.

….

Una chica de cabellos rojos golpeo a un hombre más robusto que ella noqueándolo solo en el primer golpe. El hombre cayó al suelo en un golpe seco enfureciendo a la guardiana del escondite sur. Ella no comprendía que se creían esos hombres al desafiarla para escapar de ese lugar. Por mucho que el rumor de que Orochimaru está muerto se difundiera por la región ella por ningún motivo se permitiría liberarlo primero morirían antes de obtener sus ansias de libertad. No podría creer en algo así. Un rumor es solo eso, un rumor; primero debía estar segura, y si ese rumor era verdadero tampoco los dejaría escapar. Una sensación conocida la embargo de golpe desconcertándola un poco. Se concentró asegurándose de que no estaba equivocada. Ese sentimiento que le producía al sentirlo le provoco una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Sin pensarlo más camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y al adentrarse la cerró detrás de ella. Dio unos cinco pasos hasta situarse frente a una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto.

-un buen olor…- sonrió – un mal olor – susurro asqueada – y un repugnante olor – una mueca se formó en sus labios al pronunciar lo último. Ella sabía quiénes eran cada uno de ellos y al sentir el chakra del Uchiha su día se alegró pero en un segundo su mundo se vino abajo al percibir las otras dos presencias que lo acompañaban.

….

Para suerte de Suigetsu ya habían llegado al escondite sur. Una pequeña isla rocosa en mitad del mar. Suspiro agradecido de que por fin la tortuosa caminata terminara. A el principalmente odiaba caminar tanto prefería quedarse a descansar en lugar de actuar como nómada por todas las naciones ninjas.

-me sorprende que este lugar este calmado, normalmente uno pensaría que el rumor de la muerte de Orochimaru ya habría llegado aquí….- el comentario de Suigetsu coló la curiosidad de la Hyuga, quien intrigada observaba los bultos que sobresalían en el suelo. No había que ser genio para saber que esas abultaciones eran cadáveres de los sujetos de experimentos que residían en el escondite.

Miro de reojo a su izquierda encontrándose como un peliblanco que de seguro pensaba lo mismo que ella lo cual era obvio por la mirada que le mandaba a los bultos. Suspiro cansada mientras masajeaba su sien. Este asunto ya la estaba agotando tanto física como mentalmente. Abrió sus ojos desviando su mirada hacia un costado topándose con unos orbes ónix que la miraban expectantes. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al tiempo que respingaba asustada agachando su mirada. Su flequillo tapo sus ojos tratando de esconder su sonrojo. Apretó sus puños por el creciente calor en sus mejillas. Reprimió una maldición que por poco escapaba de sus labios. Creyó que ya había superado su época de timidez; creyó que esos sonrojos no volverían a aparecer nunca más. Resoplo enfadada consigo misma. Todavía no se había deshecho de la niña que fue. En cambio en Uchiha Sasuke una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios al presenciar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuga. Después de todo todavía era aquella niña-chica que conoció.

La peliazul sin ser consciente ya estaban frente al portón del escondite sur. Solo en el momento en el que los dos chicos a los lados de ella detuvieron sus pasos, ella también lo hizo sin saber porque se detuvieron. No levanto por ningún momento la mirada preocupando al Hozuki, quien la noto extraña desde el instante en el que llegaron aquí. Sasuke viro su cabeza en dirección a Suigetsu. El levanto su mirada topándose con los de Sasuke. Al entender lo que quería decirle con palabras mudas soltó una exclamación sorprendida. La Hyuga ante tal sonido levanto su mirada dirigiéndola hasta el Hozuki.

-tú también tienes una- reclamo señalando a la chokuto de Sasuke. Hinata sin entender mucho de que hablaba Suigetsu miro atrás del Uchiha entendiendo a que se refería. El peliblanco miraba de soslayo a Sasuke con una mueca en sus labios. Fue notorio para la Hyuga que él no quería hacer esfuerzos innecesarios como esos.

-esa es más adecuada- replico el Uchiha mirando al frente. Suigetsu soltó un suspiro cansado mientras tomaba por el mango a su espada Kubikiri Houcho. Sin querer perder más tiempo, ataco sin piedad al portón rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo encorvado. En el momento en el que pasaban por una celda Hinata fijo su vista en ella observando a los prisioneros. La mayoría se encontraban tumbados en el suelo mientras que otros estaban sentados abrazándose de rodillas. Un par de chicos llamo su atención, se encontraban jugando con un solo dado a un juego que ella desconocía mientras hablaban de la muerte de Orochimaru. Se extrañó cuando su compañero de juego lo silencio.

-tu sabes lo que le paso a los otros que dijeron eso…- le advertía mientras miraba desconfiado a los demás prisioneros. Desvió su vista de ellos para no ser pillada aun.

Esa frase llamo su curiosidad ¿a qué se refería con eso? Quizás se refería a las tumbas que rodeaban el lugar. ¿Pero… porque los mataban por el simple rumor?

-¡ese es Uchiha Sasuke!- exclamo uno de los hombres que ella observaba hace unos instantes, los demás al escuchar eso se levantaron y miraron por medio de la celda. Hinata al escucharlo giro su cabeza hacia ellos sonriéndoles levemente. Los prisioneros se encontraron sorprendidos por el gesto de la peliazul.

-¡ella es Hinata Hyuga! – exclamo otro retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos al reconocer los ojos de la chica. La peliazul al escuchar su nombre giro su rostro enfocándose al frente -¿Que están haciendo en un lugar como este? Ha pasado tiempo desde que vinieron con Orochimaru- los prisioneros no despegaron su vista de ellos, ni siquiera la quitaron cuando desaparecieron de su vista.

Unos pasos en dirección contraria a la de ellos resonó por el lugar. Detuvieron sus pasos cuando una persona se interpuso en su camino a unos 2.50 Cms de ellos. Suigetsu soltó una exclamación de disgusto al ver quien era. La Hyuga frunció su ceño mientras una sonrisa divertida surcaba en sus labios y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke se mantuvo tan impasible como siempre. Una chica de cabellos rojos con los ojos del mismo color los miraba altanera mientras un brazo descansaba en su cintura.

-así que eras tú, después de todo. Sasuke – pronuncio la pelirroja mirando fijamente al Uchiha, acción que enfureció a la Hyuga.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Karin dejo de centrar su vista en el Uchiha y miro a los otros dos. A Hinata la miro con enfado mientras que con Suigetsu solo aparto la vista centrándola otra vez en el azabache.

-Sasuke. El hecho de que estés aquí solo debe significar que el rumor es cierto – asumió la chica ignorando a la Hyuga y al Hozuki.

-eso es grosero – espeto el peliblanco molesto – nosotros también estamos aquí – dijo señalando con su dedo a la peliazul y luego a él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? – interrogo ignorando el comentario de Suigetsu.

-Sasuke y Hinata tienen algo que discutir contigo- musito cerrando sus ojos mientras un tic se formaba en su ceja. Abrió sus ojos reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de gritarle a Karin – no podemos quedarnos aquí y hablar, así que llévanos adentro, ¿quieres? – sugirió colocándose delante del Uchiha.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto la pelirroja ignorando al Hozuki moviendo su cuerpo para ver al Uchiha. Una vena palpito en la frente del peliblanco. Camino a zancadas hasta Karin mientras la miraba molesto.

-dije que no nos quedemos aquí, Karin- riñó el chico enojado por ser ignorado.

-¡hump!- soltó la chica mirándolo reprobatorio. De un momento a otro se acercó a él olfateándolo. Suigetsu conmocionado solo pudo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos –me das asco- se alejó de él. Suigetsu furioso por su comentario, no aguanto más gritándole un "bruja" iniciando una discusión con Karin.

Ante la escena una discreta risita escapo de los labios de la Hyuga ganándose una mirada fija del Uchiha. Aparto la vista totalmente incomoda reprimiendo el sonrojo que se avecinaba a sus mejillas. El azabache ya sin poder soportar los gritos de los dos se acercó a ellos para acabar con ese alboroto.

-basta, Karin. Llévanos adentro- ordeno el Uchiha interrumpiendo la discusión de esos dos "escandalosos" la pelirroja lo miro por un segundo suspirando resignada.

-está bien- cedió la chica para sorpresa de la Hyuga quien pensó que ella iba a seguir oponiendo resistencia. Karin empezó a caminar siendo seguida por un inmutable Sasuke y un gruñón Suigetsu. Hinata lanzo un suspiro sonoro mientras rodaba los ojos. Claro, ella solo quería que el azabache se lo pidiera. _Típica fangirl_ pensó la peliazul bufando mientras los seguía.

Ya adentro de la habitación la Hyuga se sentó al lado del Uchiha. Ella pensó en sentarse al lado de Suigetsu, quien se encontraba a un metro de ella, pero prefirió junto a Sasuke para comprobar una hipótesis que danzaba por su cabeza. Al hacerlo se ganó una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja. _Comprobado._ La Hyuga le regalo una sonrisa satisfactoria enfureciéndola aún más acrecentando la sonrisa de la Hyuga pero esta vez era una sonrisa torcida cargada de burla.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación impacientando a la pelirroja y al peliblanco. Hinata miro de reojo al azabache preguntándole con la mirada si iba a hablar. El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada pero al no recibir ningún gesto de parte de él suspiro preparándose para hablar.

-Karin, necesitamos que nos hables acerca del experimento de Orochimaru- una mirada curiosa de parte de la pelirroja la obligo a hablar más – el llamado "Tipo Cero"- concluyo sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Karin miro directamente a la peliazul preguntándose si lo que escuchaba era real. ¿Cómo esa chica sabia del experimento, si Orochimaru solo se lo conto a ella y al idiota de Kabuto? El nunca menciono habérselo dicho a la Hyuga lo cual lo dudaba ya que Orochimaru era muy cuidadoso con sus planes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-no sé nada sobre el- mintió frunciendo el ceño. La Hyuga soltó una risita.

-¿crees que soy estúpida?- replico entre divertida y enojada -se perfectamente que los únicos que saben sobre eso, aparte de la serpiente rastrera, eran tú y el maldito de Kabuto.

Karin se estremeció ante la afirmación de la peliazul. ¿Cómo sabia eso? Bajo su vista buscando una forma de salir de esa pero… nada, no se le ocurriría una opción viable.

-si no nos dices nada simplemente podemos utilizar Genjutsu, a ver cuánto te resistes- opino con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Karin respingo asustada. Ser atrapada por el Sharingan de Sasuke no era algo placentero había escuchado que él no era piadoso con las escenas que mostraba en esas alucinaciones. Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda estremeciéndola más.

-¿Qué se supone que haces con ella?- le pregunto a Sasuke tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación. Hinata resoplo sabiendo las intenciones de la pelirroja. El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada gélida asustándola otra vez. Suigetsu resoplo divertido antes de contestarle a Karin por su "líder".

-Sasuke nos reunió a nosotros. La habilidad de Hinata al parecer es muy importante para Sasuke- Karin movió sus gafas analizando a la peliazul. Se fijó en sus ojos y comprendió a que se refería Suigetsu.

-mi capacidad es mayor que la de esta Hyuga- alego mirando a Hinata como cualquier cosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras la peliazul apretaba sus puños conteniéndose de partirle la cara-yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo que ella- al terminar de hablar Suigetsu se levantó abruptamente de su puesto sorprendiendo a todos mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hasta la pelirroja. Ya no soportaba las insinuaciones de esa zanahoria.

-Suigetsu- el aludido se detuvo – libera a todos los prisioneros que están aquí- le ordeno el Uchiha sacándole una sonrisa torcida al peliblanco.

-cielos, tu siempre dando órdenes- el Hozuki tomo su espada y salió del lugar. La peliazul lo siguió preocupada con la mirada.

-reconozco que tu habilidad es muy buena- admitió el azabache. Karin le sonrío con superioridad a la Hyuga quien alzo una ceja incrédula- pero no fue a ti a quien te reclute- ahora fue Hinata quien sonrío con superioridad. La pelirroja retrocedió dos pasos mientras fruncía su ceño disgustada. La oportunidad que tenia de irse con Sasuke se derrumbó con esa simple frase.

-así que, _Karin_ \- dijo el nombre de la pelirroja con furia- será mejor que nos digas de que trata el dichoso experimento- la Hyuga se tronó los dedos divertida. Luego le agradecería al Uchiha por defenderla, claro si es que la defendió. Karin se mantuvo en silencio evitando mirar a los dos chicos.

-Karin- soltó con advertencia el Uchiha perdiendo la poca paciencia que conservaba. La pelirroja reprimió un escalofrió al escuchar su tono amenazante.

-hace mucho tiempo una integrante del clan Hyuga se enamoró de un demonio y de esa unión nació el clan Uchiha –comenzó. Hinata rodo los ojos sabiendo esa parte de la historia pero el azabache a su lado no sabía nada de eso- Orochimaru al descubrir esto le pareció interesante de como el Byakugan al mezclarse con otra sangre evolucionara al Sharingan por eso decidió experimentar en uno de ellos alterando su ADN con el material genético del otro –relato aun sin ver a ninguno de los dos- el dedujo que al volver a fusionar sus ADN podría nacer un nuevo Doujutsu, quizás más fuerte que el propio Rinnegan- asevero mirando a los ojos a Sasuke, quien gruño sonoramente- y si lograba tener éxito no sería necesario tener al Sharingan ya que con el nuevo Doujutsu sería más que suficiente.

-dijiste que iba a alterar el ADN en uno de nosotros. La pregunta es ¿Quién?- cuestiono la peliazul interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

-eras tú- afirmo con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos- Sasuke era el contenedor para Orochimaru. Él no iba a exponer a su perfecto cuerpo por una teoría que todavía no estaba completamente asegurada con éxito- soltó elevando un poco sus hombros.

Hinata en esos momentos le entraron ganas de asesinar con sus propias manos a la maldita serpiente rastrera pero, claro, no podía porque el chico a su lado lo extermino de la faz de las naciones ninjas. Gruño enojada sin saber con qué desquitarse. Fijo sus ojos al frente observando la sonrisa burlona de la pelirroja. Se levantó de su puesto retando con la mirada a la pelirroja mientras le sonreía como Sasuke solía hacerlo. Una sonrisa cargada de superioridad. Karin frunció el ceño observándola disgustada. Hinata rio entre dientes.

-¿sabes? El hecho de que Orochimaru haya intentado mezclar mi sangre con la de un Uchiha podría decirse que me enorgullece- manifestó la peliazul causando una sonrisa torcida en el azabache – pero ¿no sería más inteligente mezclando aquellos genes por medio de un embarazo?- indago pensativa cruzándose de brazos. Sonrío con insolencia ante la mueca de rabia de la pelirroja. Karin apretó sus puños al tiempo que fruncía los labios- ¿entonces es verdad, Que tu estas enamorada de Sasuke? – inquirió con burla cambiando de posición. Ahora su pie derecho sostenía su cuerpo. Karin ante la pregunta de la Hyuga quiso encestarle un golpe en la cara pero ella misma esquivo su ataque moviéndose hacia la derecha enfureciéndola más - por eso convenciste a Orochimaru de que yo fuera el sujeto del experimento ¿verdad?- Karin llena de rabia por la revelación de sus sentimientos tomados tan a la ligera, trato de golpear de mil maneras a la peliazul pero ella sin problemas los esquivaba. Sasuke pensaba en intervenir por la creciente pérdida de tiempo pero al ver la sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de la chica sabía que solo estaba molestando a la guardiana. Se recostó más en su posición lanzando un suspiro al aire mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de ignorar el ruido de su alrededor- tenías miedo de que una unión más fuerte entre los dos creciera por eso poco a poco sin que Orochimaru lo notara fuiste dándole argumentos para que no utilizara ese método- ante lo dicho Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando desconcertado a una peliazul y una pelirroja quien había dejado de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡cállate!- bramo encolerizada tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de furia que amenazaban con salir. La sonrisa de Hinata se agrando al haber dado en el clavo.

-querías matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro por eso hiciste todo eso. Asegurarte de que Orochimaru no intentara nada con nuestros Doujutsus y así el experimento fallaba yo dejaría de existir en este mundo. Un peso menos sobre tus hombros – expuso mirando calculadoramente a la pelirroja. Karin con su flequillo tapo sus ojos notándose desnuda con las acusaciones de la Hyuga. El azabache observo fríamente a la guardiana cruzándose de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja. Esto ya no le incumbía a él pero para la peliazul este era un asunto importante- o debería decir alguien menos en tu camino- en ese momento la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de la Hyuga y el Uchiha quienes giraron su rostro observando como entraba un sonriente Suigetsu.

-eres una maldita bastarda- gruño la pelirroja mientras le daba una cachetada a la Hyuga quien no previo esa acción por su descuido. Suigetsu silbo encantado con la escena aunque no comprendía mucho lo que estaba pasando. Hinata aun con el rostro virado una furia creció en ella; trato de controlarse pero no podía por eso cuando sintió como su mejilla ardía por el golpe sin pensarlo le regreso la cachetada a la pelirroja.

-¡la única bastarda aquí eres tú!- grito la Hyuga furiosa. El peliblanco sonrió de lado mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. Sasuke solo suspiro desviando su mirada. Las chicas eran molestas y escandalosas – lo que hiciste con los prisioneros es una prueba de ello. Solo piensas en tu subsistencia y tus deseos egoístas.

Hinata giro su cuerpo hacia el Uchiha rodeo el mueble donde se encontraba sentado. Se situó atrás de él acercando su boca al oído del azabache mientras miraba divertida a Karin.

-ya no tengo interés de estar aquí, mis dudas han sido saciadas- susurro con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro ante la mirada sorprendida de Suigetsu y Karin. El Uchiha al sentir el cálido aliento de la chica en su oído reprimió un escalofrío.

Se levantó de su lugar caminando hacia la puerta ignorando a todos a su alrededor. La Hyuga se enderezo de su posición anterior dedicándole una sonrisa a Suigetsu. El peliblanco al no entender bien la miro curioso pero no dijo nada. Hinata camino a un lado de Karin mirándola con "lastima". Al llegar donde estaban los chicos la peliazul abrió la puerta saliendo todos del cuarto dejando a una Karin resentida.

…..

Respiro totalmente relajada el olor del mar. Después de una creciente tensión estar así en un lugar pacifico era lo mejor. Ya ni siquiera el graznido de las gaviotas la molestaban en cambio eso era como música para sus oídos. Una suave brisa meció el cabello de los tres dándole más paz a la Hyuga. Abrió sus ojos que desde un principio había cerrado concentrándose en el emblema del Clan Uchiha. Trato de imaginarse su vida como miembro del clan si hubiera concebido un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha. Seguro que a pesar de eso el seguiría siendo el frio, calculador e inmutable de siempre. Ni siquiera podría imaginárselo como padre, tampoco mostro algo que la ayudara para saber cuándo ella obligo a Karin a hablar sobre el experimento. En un principio cuando descubrió el plan de Orochimaru entre sombras la idea le parecía de lo más descabellada en el mundo. ¿Ella teniendo un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha? Sí, claro. Sasuke no cumpliría esa orden a pesar de que quería reconstruir el Clan Uchiha y si lo hacía de seguro iba a ser con una chica que no interfiriera en su linaje. Lo cual ella no cumplía al ser una Hyuga. De seguro quiere que su clan mantenga el Sharingan tal cual como es, no mezclado con el Byakugan. Un sabor amargo la embargo desconcertándola un poco. Ella no… no podía volver a sentir algo hacia ese sujeto como cuando eran compañeros en la misiones de Orochimaru. Gruño enojada causando que Suigetsu quien estaba a su lado la mirara intrigado. Desvió su vista sintiendo otra vez la misma sensación que la embargo cuando estaban llegando aquí apareció de nuevo. Otra vez una gaviota-o la misma- paso alado de ella revolviéndole el cabello por el revoloteo de sus alas pero como paso en la mañana, la gaviota también paso entre el hombro y la cabeza del azabache revolviéndole también el cabello. Siguió con la vista al ave perdiéndola en el sol. El recuerdo que reprimió otra vez apareció en su mente pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a exteriorizarlo.

-Sasuke...- el Uchiha seguía caminando pero movió levemente la cabeza dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando – ¿por fin lograste hacer lo que me dijiste aquella vez? – pregunto mirando el cielo al tiempo que se situaba a un lado de él dejando atrás aun descuidado Suigetsu. El azabache la miro de reojo.

-volar tan alto como un halcón- susurraron los dos mirando hacia el cielo encontrándose con una gaviota en pleno vuelo.

Y ahí en ese momento Uchiha Sasuke y Hinata Hyuga se sintieron libres.

Quiero agradecerle a Kds por su reviews, tú has sido uno de mis más grandes apoyos aquí. Te lo agradezco mucho y me gustaría saber cuál es tu idea. _Curiosidad, curiosidad_. Y bueno también gracias a las otras personas que leen esta historia sacada de mi cabecita. A **Casandra D' Everlak** **y** **Teresa653** también. Muchos besos y cuídense. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4 Juugo De La Guarida Norte

**Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi k. lo único mío es esta historia y los posibles personajes.

Cap 3. Juugo De La Guarida Norte (Parte 1)

Una brisa marina fuerte agitaba las aguas produciendo las olas. Ellas chocaban contra las rocas salpicando a los tres chicos: uno de cabellos blancos con puntas azules y unos ojos violeta, otro con el cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color y la última con un cabello negro con destellos azulados y uno ojos perla como la luna. Suigetsu agachado en el suelo se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba pidiendo un descanso. Hinata miro a Sasuke diciéndole que iban a hacer ahora. El no dijo nada en cambio emprendió la marcha negando mudamente la petición de su subordinado. La peliazul suspiro sabiendo que el Uchiha no pretendía dar marcha a descanso. Miro como el peliblanco resoplo indignado ante la carencia de sentimientos del Uchiha al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo enfadado. La Hyuga le dedico una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo logrando su cometido. Se lanzaron a las aguas concentrando chakra en sus pies siguiendo a su "líder"

….

Un chico de cabellera rubia dormía plácidamente mientras murmuraba cosas sobre cierta chica pelirosa abrazando a su almohada. Se encontraba en sus días de descanso gracias a la Godaime. Se removió en su cama cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana dándole en los ojos. Tomo inconscientemente la sabana tapándose la cabeza y así los rayos del sol dejaran de molestarlo en su sueño. Cayo profundamente dormido otra vez pero en esta ocasión no murmuraba cosas en cambio reía y roncaba al mismo tiempo. Brinco en su cama cuando escucho el timbre de su apartamento sonar. Se preguntó quién a esas horas interrumpía su hermoso y deseado sueño. Abrió la boca lanzando un bostezo sonoro para después restregarse los ojos adormilado. Hizo a un lado las sabanas mientras maldecía a quien se atrevió a despertarlo de su sueño con la chica de ojos jades.

Salió de su habitación aun adormilado chocando con cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el camino. Paso por la cocina y su estómago gruño. Abrió la nevera tomando una caja de leches al tiempo que el timbre sonaba de nuevo. Con la caja en la mano se dirigió a abrir la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba en las afueras del departamento del Uzumaki esperando a que se dignara a abrir. Furiosa por la tardanza apretó otra vez el botón mientras maldecía a su compañero. Lanzo un bufido al aire mientras golpeaba con su pie derecho el suelo de madera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió más al ver a Naruto una gota se resbalo por su sien. Un despeinado rubio hacia acto de presencia con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño debatiéndose si dormirse ahí mismo o esperar mientras en su mano sostenía una caja de leche que la chica esperaba no estuviera vencida.

Naruto al notar una cabellera rosa miro a la chica preguntándose qué hacia ella ahí.

-Sakura-chan, hoy es nuestro día libre- dijo el rubio con notable sueño en su voz-¿Por qué vienes tan temprano?

-ya es mediodía- le informo la chica con aparente calma-bueno eso ya no importa- parpadeo - límpiate rápido y vístete. Te esperare- ante el anuncio de la pelirosa cada rastro de sueño que había en Naruto desapareció. Era esto lo que creía que era….

-¿Qué? ¿Es una cita? –ante las preguntas asombradas del rubio una vena exploto en la frente de la ojijade.

-¡idiota! ¡Tsunade-sama nos llamó!- grito enfurecida aguantando las ganas que tenia de darle un golpe al chico –rápido, también tenemos que buscar a Neji – murmuro amenazadoramente. Ante el tono de la chica Naruto respingo asustado mientras se metía a su departamento rápidamente.

….

-oigan, ¿no están cansados?- pregunto el peliblanco tirándose en el suelo. Tomo la botella que guardaba en el lado derecho de su cadera dándole un sorbo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban aburridos- tomemos un descanso – pidió mandándole una mirada al Uchiha, quien solo frunció levemente el ceño. A Hinata una gota le recorrió la sien. Este era el quinto descanso que solicitaba el Hozuki. Pero el azabache indiferente como siempre ignoraba a su subordinado. La chica soltó un suspiro sabiendo que el pedido de Suigetsu no lo aceptaría el Uchiha.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo simplemente comenzando a caminar.

Hinata los siguió un momento con la mirada después la centro en el peliblanco. Suigetsu ante lo escuchado soltó un bufido en especie de gruñido. Entonces ella recordó que él la había ayudado en convencer a Sasuke cuanto su estómago pidió por comida. Torció la boca esperando no arrepentirse de lo siguiente.

-yo también necesito un descanso- murmuro la Hyuga sentándose a un lado de Suigetsu. Sasuke, quien les llevaba una buena distancia, al escucharla detuvo su caminar volteando enfadado hacia la peliazul quien lo ignoro deliberadamente desviando su vista hacia su derecha.

El noto extraño esa solicitud. A pesar de no tener buena estamina, él sabía que ella era capaz de soportar este viaje y más. Fijo su vista en la peliazul tratando de averiguar con sus expresiones que pretendía la Hyuga. Ella al saber que el azabache trataría de deducir que pretendía desde el momento en que se sentó, esquivo cualquier encuentro con los ojos ónix del Uchiha. Suigetsu se encontraba como en un partido de tenis mirando a cada uno. Noto el enfado del Uchiha por la rebeldía de la portadora del Byakugan, sonrío de lado. Y el que pensaba que no se divertiría en esta transición. Hinata en un descuido muy distraído de su parte movió sus ojos en dirección al peliblanco. Alzo una ceja en confusión ante la sonrisa divertida del Hozuki dirigida hacia el Uchiha. Interesada miro a los ojos del Uchiha sonrojándose por ser descubierta. Sasuke frunció los labios mirando nada amigable al Hozuki, el continuo bebiendo su agua ignorando a los dos chicos. Ella lo había hecho por él, por Suigetsu, lo desobedeció para que _ese_ descansara. Ni siquiera cuando eran compañeros ella se atrevió a contradecirlo porque sabía que tenía la razón. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios sin poder contenerlo. La peliazul suspiro mirando de reojo al azabache e inconscientemente recordó aquel momento.

" _-¿Cómo supiste que haría eso?- exclamo la chica enfrentando al Uchiha al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía enojado. No entendía ¿acaso él puede ver a través de ella?_

 _-eres como un libro abierto para mí- afirmo mirando fijamente los ojos perlados de la Hyuga. Hinata se estremeció en su lugar ante la mirada profunda del Uchiha – tus ojos reflejan lo que sientes, piensas y las acciones que vas a tomar. En el campo de batalla esa es una desventaja, Hyuga – Sasuke le dio la espalda alerta a su alrededor. Todavía no acababan con esos imbéciles._

 _-desde hace tiempo nadie me ha podido leer con esa precisión ¿Cómo es que tu….?- el Uchiha exasperado la interrumpió._

 _-dicen que a los ojos de los Hyugas no se les escapa nada- Sasuke volteo con su Sharingan activado- ante estos ojos tampoco- la seriedad que se mostraba en sus ojos, ahora ónix, provoco que Hinata no quisiera despegar los suyo sobre el Uchiha. Un ruido poco audible llamo la atención del azabache sin más desapareció de un salto dispuesto a investigar que fue ese sonido. Hinata al verlo irse bajo su vista mientras su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no podía borrar de su mente esos ojos ónix? Sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo para eso, debía acabar con esta misión rápido."_

Desde ese momento el Uchiha la ha podido descifrar siempre, lo cual le fastidiaba. Eso era algo que su padre le reclamaba como una debilidad. En ese tiempo pensó queese _defecto_ había desaparecido de sus ojos pero con las palabras del azabache supo que por muy dura que se vuelva, ese _defecto_ no se iría. Siguió mirando de reojo al azabache notando que en ese tiempo no había cambiado su posición. Suspiro mientras se levantaba. Era hora de continuar. A su lado Suigetsu al verla levantarse se desconcertó, pensó que ella solo quería estirarse o algo así, pero en el momento en el que lo llamo señalando con su mirada al Uchiha supo que su descanso había acabado.

Desganado se levantó de su lugar siguiendo silenciosamente a la Hyuga. El uchiha los miro un momento para luego seguir caminando hacia su destino.

…..

En la torre de la Hokage una muy enfadada Tsunade estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Shizune trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia pero sus intentos se detuvieron cuando la Senju le mando una mirada amenazadora a la castaña. Shizune sabiendo que no debería hablar más por su vida se calló mirando con preocupación a su maestra. La Godaime con sus brazos cruzados miraba a Konoha por la ventana del despacho de la Hokage, el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse sonaron anunciando que alguien había entrado. Tsunade, molesta como estaba, giro su cuerpo hacia los recién llegados mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Ante la mirada fulminadora de la rubia, la pelirosa se enmudeció en su lugar producto del miedo. En cambio un castaño de ojos perla se mantuvo impasible por ese gesto.

-¡llegan tarde!- exclamo la rubia con rabia. Sakura asustada realizo una reverencia disculpándose. Jiraiya quien se encontraba en silencio todo este tiempo trato de que la furia de Tsunade se aplacara un poco recibiendo una mirada dura de la Hokage.

Naruto con su rostro todavía adormilado miro con aburrimiento el lugar, pero al ver una cabellera blanca sus ojos se abrieron mirando interrogatorio al Sannin. El rubio lo saludo recibiendo una sonrisa alegre del peliblanco.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh, Naruto?

Naruto sonrío.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías regresado? Tuvimos dificultades después de que te fuiste.

Tsunade los miraba a cada uno con el ceño fruncido.

-eso escuche. Solo me contaron un poco, pero sé que jugaste un rol importante.

-eso es seguro. Finalmente logre mi técnica de colaboración con los dos sapos- exclamo Naruto emocionado levantando su mano en forma de puño. Neji y Sakura miraron incrédulos al rubio.

El castaño todavía no podía creer como había perdido contra él, y Sakura, no comprendía como seguía siendo su compañero. Soltaron un suspiro sabiendo que el rubio había olvidado que los habían mandado a llamar para algo que ellos desconocían.

-¿quieres ver mi técnica?- pregunto Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-ya que estoy aquí, no me importaría hacerlo- contesto el peliblanco. Shizune le dirigió una mirada a su maestra. Un tic nervioso se posó en su ceja al ver como la rubia trataba de contener su rabia.

Escucho como Naruto hablaba algo de ir al Ichiraku Ramen. Después Jiraiya se dirigió hacia el rubio sonriente aceptando su propuesta. El peliblanco paso su brazo por el hombro de Naruto dispuestos a salir de la torre Hokage y hasta ahí la paciencia de Tsunade se derrumbó. Neji y Shizune miraron con normalidad como Sakura y la Godaime golpearon en la cabeza al Sannin y al rubio.

…..

Suigetsu caminaba totalmente aburrido al lado de la Hyuga-como siempre- mientras que el Uchiha era el que lideraba el grupo, por así decirlo. El Hozuki miraba con su típico aburrimiento el lugar encontrándose con puras zonas rocosas. Soltó un suspiro desganado levantando su cabeza. Sus ojos se toparon con un cielo nublado. Siguió con la mirada a las nubes concentrándose en algo. Hinata al escuchar su suspiro levanto su vista hacia el encontrándolo observando las nubes. Mirándolo de perfil Suigetsu era atractivo. Sus ojos violetas en ocasiones te miraban burlones y divertidos dándole aire de casanova. Su cabello blanco con reflejos azules era como ver la nieve pero al mismo tiempo el agua cristalina. Sus dientes puntiagudos que lo hacían ver como un tiburón pero también con ese aire de salvajismo. Suspiro, a pesar de que a su lado tenía un chico guapo, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a cierto pelinegro. La vida era difícil. El Hozuki cansado de ver las nubes miro a la peliazul pensando en algo para hablar con ella.

-Hinata- la chica salió de sus pensamientos mirando al peliblanco- ¿Por qué estas siguiendo a Sasuke?- pregunto viéndola de reojo. Al escuchar a Suigetsu, el azabache movió levemente la cabeza interesado.

-tengo un objetivo muy importante, no es algo como la meta tuya o la de Sasuke- sonrío melancólica- yo desde un principio quise irme con Orochimaru porque quería volverme más fuerte. Demostrarle a algunas personas que podía dejar a esa chica en el pasado y ser otra pero….-sus ojos se oscurecieron, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Suigetsu mas Sasuke al escucharla hablar concentro sus oídos en la voz de la Hyuga- hubo algo que me impedía hacerlo, yo sabía todo lo que había hecho y en ese momento no confié mucho en él, dudaba, ¿Cómo sabría que todo lo que me dijo una vez en el bosque de la muerte era verdad? Decidida me negué a irme. Y esa misma decisión hizo que un poco de oscuridad se albergara en mi interior- tomo aire – el consejo del clan supo lo que Orochimaru hizo conmigo. Ese sello maldito que yo intente ocultar fue revelado a todo el clan, ganándome más desprecio del que ya tenía. Y entonces la decisión fue tomada. Gracias al sello me mandarían a la rama secundaria rápidamente. El que la heredera tuviera en su cuerpo algo relacionado con la traición y el odio era impuro para el clan. Yo me negué a irme, tanto era la contradicción que mi padre tenía contra mí que inmediatamente fui revocada del derecho de ser líder siendo mi hermana menor la única en ese puesto. Furiosa por las decisiones que tomaron sin mi consentimiento por tener algo que no era culpa mía. Pelee contra mi padre – la peliazul miro como los ojos de Suigetsu brillaban – no ese tipo de pelea- el Hozuki gruño - y entonces ahí todo fue decidido con las palabras que soltó diciendo que yo en toda la historia del clan fui la única heredera Hyuga débil, fracasada y sin ninguna habilidad. Me fui con Orochimaru - respiro- un odio creció en mi para con mi clan que en mi interior jure vengarme de ellos. Especialmente de mi padre- conto la Hyuga sin más reparo. El peliblanco la observo viendo como la calidez que había en sus ojos eran reemplazadas por una frialdad más fuerte que la del mismo Sasuke- en estos momentos la verdad no sé si cumplir con esa meta, podría arrepentirme de eso en el futuro pero esa no es la única razón, la soledad – dijo ganándose un par de miradas – sé que los odio pero eso solo me haría una persona más irracional de la que soy. Ellos siguen siendo mi familia después de todo- una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios al recordar a su madre -pero sabes, hice una promesa en el pasado a mi madre.

Suigetsu la miro intrigado, Sasuke detuvo su andar mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? – interrogo el peliblanco totalmente curioso.

-le prometí que… conseguiría deshacerme de la jaula que frena mis ansias de volar*- Hinata cerro sus ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa leve se formaba en sus labios. El Uchiha al mirarla un sonrojo leve se posó en sus mejillas. Giro su cabeza ocultando su creciente nerviosismo. La Hyuga abrió los ojos topándose con una mirada oscura. No desvió sus ojos de esa y entonces ahí Suigetsu supo que lo que dijo lo hizo por el Uchiha- pero…- prosiguió –sino logro mi venganza no podría seguir adelante así que….

-quieres realizarla a como dé lugar – completo el peliblanco – solo así te sentirás más libre – la Hyuga asintió ante sus palabras.

-Suigetsu ¿tu… conoces a Juugo?- pregunto la peliazul cambiando el tema. No quería seguir hablando de su pasado. El peliblanco pensó en su respuesta, siguiendo a su líder quien comenzó a caminar.

-lo conozco un poco- movió sus ojos pensativo- una vez peleamos. Él tenía una habilidad inusual y era bastante formidable, pero no pude descubrir en que pensaba- Suigetsu se encogió de hombros mirando a la Hyuga sonriente.

Hinata miro su alrededor encontrando un lugar cómodo para sentarse y charlar un poco. Disimuladamente, con su dedo señalo el lugar y después a Uchiha, al Hozuki mientras una sonrisa perversa se asomaba en sus labios. El peliblanco entendiendo su punto correspondiendo su sonrisa solo que esta estaba cargada de diversión y complicidad.

Hinata como niña de cinco años camino hacia el lugar de puntitas teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido en cambio Suigetsu solo se convirtió en agua ganándole a la Hyuga. La peliazul al llegar resoplo enfadada a lo cual el peliblanco solo le guiño el ojo sacándole infantilmente la lengua. Con pesadez se sentó llamando la atención del Uchiha. Sasuke extrañado por el sonido desvió su cabeza encontrándose con un peliblanco y una peliazul mirándolos sonrientes. Frunció su ceño molesto, él no había autorizado ningún descanso ¿o sí? Miro los ojos de la Hyuga, diversión y travesura. Y con eso supo que ella fue la de la idea. Se llevó una mano a las sienes masajeándolas tratando de tranquilizarse, era el colmo, esa chica pensaba contradecirlo todo el tiempo ¿o qué? Suspiro mandándole una mirada dura a la Hyuga, ella solo le sonrió con ternura. Se estaba pasando, en estos días se encontraba muy infantil, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberla reclutado. Se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿se puede saber que hacen ahí?- hasta su voz sonaba molesta. El peliblanco le mando una mirada a Hinata y ella solo vio con dulzura al uchiha.

-descansando- soltó con simpleza alzando los hombros. _Cínica_ pensó el azabache endureciendo su mirada.

-levántense- ordeno. Los dos chicos sentados cruzaron miradas al tiempo que lanzaban un bufido disconformes. El Uchiha los reprendió con la mirada.

-pero Sasuke, déjanos descansar- rogo el Hozuki con lágrimas en sus ojos. El azabache testarudo como era negó con la cabeza. Hinata sin que el portador del Sharingan lo notara sonrió malignamente.

-vamos Sasuke-kun- ante ese honorifico de la chica con ese tono dulce, un escalofrió le recorrió por la columna- hemos estado caminando todo el día, sin contar que ayer no dormimos solo porque tu querías avanzar lo que perdimos por ir al escondite sur- murmuro soltando un suspiro cansado – Suigetsu y yo descansamos hace unas horas pero tú no te has sentado ni una vez- le reprendió. Sasuke desvió su mirada ignorándola- también tenemos sueño pero lo hemos estado ocultando perfectamente y ni hablar del hambre que sentimos, la única vez que comimos fue en el País de las Olas- algo que había ignorado la ataco de repente- ¡tú no has comido en estos tres días!- exclamo enfadada al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba cruzada de brazos los orbes ónix.

El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada de reojo ignorándola otra vez. Molesta como estaba tomo bruscamente al azabache del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse a un metro del peliblanco. Él le mando una mirada asesina pretendió levantarse, acción que la Hyuga había previsto. Coloco sus manos en los hombros de él y con fuerza lo sentó otra vez.

-¡vuelves a intentarlo y te juro que cerrare la mayoría de tus Tenketsus!- bramo activando su Byakugan. Sasuke le lanzo una mirada retadora a lo cual la Hyuga frunció el ceño sin despegar sus ojos de los obsidianas. Suigetsu, al ver lanzar un suspiro resignado al Uchiha, soltó una pequeña risa. Hinata hastiada de tanto enfrentamiento se sentó de golpe entre los dos chicos. Desactivo su línea sucesoria alerta a cualquier movimiento del azabache – Suigetsu- el chico soltó un "¿ah?" por el llamado -¿sabes algo más de Juugo? – pregunto mientras disimuladamente veía al azabache desconfiada. Sasuke la ignoro y solo observo con un poco de atención a lo que tenía que decir el peliblanco.

-tengo entendido que el busco a Orochimaru – Hinata arqueo una ceja- tiene que estar loco – soltó divertido el Hozuki. Sasuke y Hinata fruncieron el ceño enojados. Sin saberlo el peliblanco les estaba diciendo "locos" a ellos.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – le pregunto al ojivioleta. Suigetsu solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea. La Hyuga instantáneamente giro hacia el azabache esperando una respuesta. Él le devolvió la mirada sin soltar ni una palabra – vamos, Sasuke. Sé que lo sabes – se quejó rodando los ojos.

El Uchiha solo se quedó en silencio dispuesto a no soltar ninguna palabra. Esa actitud enfureció a la Hyuga pero ella solo se cruzó de brazos mientras lanzaba un bufido.

-no sé cómo pretenderás que seamos un equipo, sino sabemos nada de uno de sus integrantes- refuto mordaz – eres tan inteligente.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada mientras ella trataba de controlar el ataque de risa que la acechaba. Suspiro sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

-Juugo sufre de doble personalidad – comenzó atrayendo la atención de los otros dos – normalmente tiene su impulso bajo control, pero cuando se desata se transforma en un asesino.

-ósea que él es un maniático que le gusta matar gente – interrumpió el Hozuki ganándose una perturbadora mirada del Uchiha y una de reprobatoria de la Hyuga – ok, ya entendí – mascullo.

-Orochimaru invento una encima basada en el fluido corporal de Juugo que induce la misma condición en otro Shinobi – Sasuke se detuvo y no continuo. Suigetsu le pregunto a Hinata con la mirada que pasaba pero ella negó con la cabeza. Repaso en su mente lo que había dicho Sasuke y no encontró nada anormal hasta que vio al Uchiha mirarse el cuello instintivamente ella llevo su mano al mismo lugar.

\- ¿te refieres al sello maldito? - cuestiono levantándose abruptamente del lugar ganándose una mirada sorprendida del peliblanco. Sasuke la miro intensamente y ella supo que no debió haber preguntado – lo siento – se disculpó rehuyendo de su mirada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. _No otra vez_ se recrimino mentalmente. Lentamente se sentó en el lugar de antaño mientras por dentro trataba de desaparecer el rubor en sus mejillas. Suigetsu en un momento la miro extrañado pero al entender todo una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

-¿sabes, Hinata? Si tú quieres te ayudo a darle celos a Sasuke- le susurro en el oído. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida – te gusta ¿no? – un profundo sonrojo reapareció en las mejillas de la Hyuga, claro más fuerte que el anterior. Intento contradecir lo que insinuaba el peliblanco pero ningún sonido produjo sus labios por lo que opto no hablar. Suigetsu al ver ese acto tan tierno de parte de la Hyuga le revolvió su cabello mientras una risa divertida salía de sus labios. Sasuke desde su posición se preguntaba qué fue lo que le dijo Suigetsu a Hinata como para ponerla en ese estado. Frunció el ceño mientras apretaba su mano derecha en forma de puño, por alguna razón quería golpearlo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención de Hinata y Suigetsu, quienes curiosos lo observaban caminar. El peliblanco miro a la peliazul, y al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros mientras lanzaban un suspiro agotador. Con una agonía el ojivioleta le daba adiós a su descanso y se dispuso a caminar.

Hinata y Sasuke le llevaban ventaja pero a él no le importo siguió caminando con pesadez por unos minutos hasta que decidió alcanzarlos.

-Sasuke ¿podrías dejar de ser tan anti-social y decirnos cuando seguiremos en marcha? Estoy cansado de tu actitud – le reprocho. Sasuke solo lo miro de reojo fugazmente y aumento sus pasos – me está ignorando – murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos. Hinata solo le sonrió tratando de confortarlo.

…..

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a una relieve donde se podía vislumbran unas elevaciones rocosas. Suigetsu, sin importarle menos, caminaba encorvado hasta que en un momento cayó al suelo y pidió otro descanso. Hinata soltó un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente revolviendo su flequillo. Miro a Sasuke pero el solo seguía caminando ignorando, otra vez, la petición del Hozuki. Giro su cabeza hacia el peliblanco y con la mirada noto como este le suplicaba pero ella solo negó con la cabeza diciéndole que ya no podía ayudarlo más. Y a pesar de que Suigetsu la miro de forma reprobatoria ella sabía que Sasuke tenía un límite y que no debían propasar por su bien.

Hinata le ofreció la mano a Suigetsu para ayudarlo a levantar, el cual perezoso, acepto. Aplicando un poco de fuerza Hinata lo levanto. Suigetsu musito un "gracias" al cual ella solo asintió. Camino dirigiéndose al uchiha pero solo lo encontró mirando hacia arriba, curiosa alzo su cabeza encontrándose con un mirador. Confundida, miro al azabache pero el solo la ignoro.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada por la actitud del uchiha.

-¿en dónde está el sujeto que está de guardia?- dijo sin voltear a verla.

Hinata instintivamente formo un sello en su mano dispuesta a activar su Byakugan pero un brazo al frente de ella la detuvo. Confundida miro al azabache y noto que el ya no miraba hacia arriba sino que ahora miraba hacia el frente. Rápidamente la dirigió hacia ahí encontrándose con un hombre herido apunto de desmayarse. El sujeto solo dio tres pasos y cayó al suelo. La Hyuga rápidamente corrió hacia el sujeto tratando de atraparlo pero no lo logro. Llego hacia al sujeto, le dio la vuelta y recostó su cabeza en su regazo. Un chakra color verde rodeo la mano derecha de Hinata; dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza del sujeto pero otra mano la agarro por la muñeca. Levanto su mirada para saber quien la había detenido y la verdad no se sorprendió de que fuera Sasuke. La peliazul frunció el ceño y miro enfadada al uchiha por su interrupción a lo que el negó con la cabeza. Hinata entendió y desapareció el chakra de su mano. El sujeto lentamente abrió los ojos y se topó con los orbes perlados de la peliazul. Una sonrisa decaída se formó en el hombre provocándole un sonrojo a la Hyuga. Sasuke sintió un enfado ante ese hombre.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto mordaz, la peliazul lo recrimino con la mirada pero él la ignoro. El hombre despego su vista de la chica y giro hacia su izquierda topándose con unos orbes ónix, que en cierto contexto, le causo miedo.

-t-tu eres… - tartamudeo el hombre – S-Sasuke uchiha…. Por favor… a-ayúdame – dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Hinata miro al azabache extrañada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Suigetsu despreocupado por la imagen del hombre en sus últimos momentos. La peliazul enojada fulmino al peliblanco, quien respingo asustado por la fuerza de su mirada.

-t-todo comenzó… con el rumor de que Orochimaru murió – trato de hablar mirando al Uchiha. Desvió su mirada hacia la peliazul y continuo – los prisioneros se volvieron salvajes... a este paso… - el hombre se detuvo e instantáneamente cerro sus ojos muriendo en el trayecto.

-cielos… murió- pronuncio el Hozuki sin sorprenderse. Hinata lo miro enojada – oye, no me mires así – dijo al notar la mirada fulminadora de la peliazul – das más miedo que Sasuke.

-oh… entonces, Suigetsu le teme a la mirada de una chica – le soltó irónica la Hyuga mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Suigetsu iba a reprochar cuando la mano de Hinata lo detuvo.

La Hyuga dejo con cuidado al hombre en el suelo y se levantó mirando arriba de una elevación rocosa. El azabache la imito soltando un suspiro. En ese momento un hombre, si se podría decir así, realizo seis volteretas hasta caer al suelo y producir una especie de cráter alrededor de él. El hombre tenía el cabello naranja mientras que sus ojos eran amarillos, su esclerótica de color gris y su piel era de color marrón.

-tu eres… - pronuncio con odio aquella "cosa" mirando al uchiha.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Suigetsu con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-supongo que es uno de los experimentos que contiene el sello maldito- inquirió la peliazul- aunque él ya está en la segunda etapa – el ojivioleta la miro con una expresión confundida – luego te explico- aseguro.

El experimento y Sasuke se vieron por unos segundos y de un momento a otro el sujeto cayó al suelo herido en un costado y Sasuke mas adelante con su espada alzada. El experimento al caer al suelo, su transformación se detuvo volviendo a ser un humano normal.

-el escondite del norte esta por allá. Vamos y veamos a Juugo- anuncio el azabache mientras envainaba a chokuto. Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás, de costumbre, a Hinata y Suigetsu.

Los dos ignoraron al sujeto tirado en el suelo corriendo para alcanzar a Sasuke.

Al llegar a la guarida norte, en la entrada, había muchos sujetos de experimento transformados en la segunda fase del sello maldito mirando con rabia, odio y enfado al uchiha y sus dos "subordinados" Hinata miro a Sasuke, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y Suigetsu miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza por haberlo excluido. Un gruñido los desconcentro y miraron al grupo de pruebas.

-hay muchos ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es Juugo?- cuestiono el peliblanco arqueando una ceja - ¿Sasuke?- le pregunto de vuelta.

-Hinata- fue lo único que dijo. Hinata frunció el ceño al tiempo que un tic aparecía en su ceja.

-no conozco a Juugo- espeto cruzándose de brazos mientras bufaba. El uchiha de un momento a otro activo su Sharingan. Hinata entendió que quería hacer- ya entendí pero cuidado con lo que haces- advirtió mientras cerraba sus ojos. Cuando los abrió miro directamente los ojos rojos del Uchiha. Las aspas del Sharingan giraron, Hinata de un momento a otro quedo estática en la tierra mirando a la nada. Suigetsu se acercó a ella dispuesto a saber qué pasaba pero la Hyuga giro sobre sus talones mirando de frente a los sujetos.

-espero que a la próxima, Sasuke, no reproduzcas por "error" ciertos hechos – sugirió la chica mirándolo de reojo. El asintió sin decir nada más mientras que Suigetsu los miraba confundidos sin entender nada - ¡Byakugan!- exclamo. Su Doujutsu se activó y busco a Juugo entre los sujetos. Desactivo su línea sucesoria y al mirar al uchiha negó con la cabeza. Giro su cuerpo hacia el Hozuki –Suigetsu ¿podríamos encargarnos de esto?- dijo señalando con su cabeza a los sujetos.

-claro, Hime – el ojivioleta tomo su espada y Hinata lo miro esperando a que el comenzara.

-eviten matarlos – ordeno el azabache con su rostro inexpresivo. La Hyuga asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Suigetsu suspiro.

-después todo eres de Konoha…- murmuro ensimismado. Sasuke y Hinata lo miraron con atención – eres ingenuo…- dijo por ultimo tomando su pose de batalla. Sintió una mirada en uno de sus costados, giro para saber quién era y se sorprendió de ver a Hinata con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver como la Hyuga pasaba su dedo índice horizontalmente por su cuello.

-vamos- ordeno el azabache.

El uchiha salto hacia los sujetos, quienes lo rodearon y con un movimiento de su espada los derroto. Suigetsu balanceaba su espada hiriéndolos mientras que Hinata Hyuga solo hería a los que se atravesaban en su camino que la dirigía hacia la entrada del escondite. La peliazul al llegar a la entrada se apoyó en la pared esperando a que los otros dos terminaran de derrotar a los sujetos.

Suigetsu y Sasuke llegaron hacia la puerta encontrando a una Hinata con los ojos cerrados a punto de caer en un sueño. El peliblanco le toco el hombro y ella le sonrió.

-nos dejaste todo el trabajo- se quejó el chico mientras fruncía la boca disgustado.

-los hombres son los encargados de acabar con el enemigo para cuidar a la damisela ¿no? – se defendió la peliazul. Suigetsu la miro entrecerrando sus ojos acercando su rostro al de ella – además tu querías luchar ¿o me equivoco? – el Hozuki negó con la cabeza provocando una sonrisa de victoria en los labios de la peliazul.

-eran débiles- se quejó.

En el camino los dos chicos "protectores de damiselas" como los había apodado Hinata se encargaban de cualquier sujeto que aparecía en su camino mientras que la Hyuga solo los miraba y caminaba tranquila. En un momento a otro, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, la chica apareció con unas llaves en su mano derecha. Suigetsu le pregunto que cuando es que ella las había conseguido y solo contesto que mientras ellos peleaban contra esos sujetos. El uchiha y el Hozuki compartieron miradas de desconcierto porque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento Hinata había ido a buscar las llaves y pues, la peliazul sonreía inocentemente dándoles más curiosidad.

Caminaban por unos pasillos mientras la Hyuga gracias a su Byakugan les indicaba hacia dónde ir. Alrededor de ellos se formó un silencio que desesperaba al peliblanco. Trato de concentrarse en otra cosa pero era tan aburrido que no aguanto más.

-Hinata, explícame lo de la segunda fase – pidió el Hozuki llevando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-bueno… pues….- Hinata le envió una mirada significativa al uchiha y el solo miro hacia al frente diciendo algo como "no me importa" ella suspiro preparándose y dijo: - cuando un Shinobi o persona posee el sello maldito, incrementa la fuerza, agilidad, destreza ósea todo en sí. Pero ese poder es limitado y no es tan sorprendente una vez desde que nos damos cuenta, por lo que si los poseedores desean más poder deben pasar por una prueba o mejor dicho experiencia. Para llegar a la fase dos debes tomar unas píldoras llamada "Píldora Despertadora De Mentes" las cuales te inducen una muerte pero gracias a un sellado no morirían ya que impide que el medicamento los mate. Después de haber superado ese estado de "muerte" al despertar puedes controlar la segunda fase del sello maldito. Bueno, así tengo entendido – relato la chica.

-¿ese es el sello que tú tienes? – pregunto arqueando una ceja. Hinata asintió.

-Sasuke también lo tiene – murmuro señalando con su dedo pulgar al uchiha, que en respuesta solo frunció el ceño.

-no me sorprende- admitió el peliblanco – él es capaz de hacer todo lo que sea por poder – el azabache le mando una mirada asesina mientras que Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-te recomiendo que esos comentarios te los guardes para ti- aconsejo en forma de susurro en el oído del peliblanco – la última vez que alguien hizo eso – hizo una expresión de escalofrió- no fue muy satisfactoria.

-¿por dónde?- pregunto el azabache deteniéndose. Frente a ellos se encontraban tres alternativas de caminos.

Hinata se detuvo un momento verificando el camino. Amplio su radio, y con su dedo señalo de que debían seguir caminando recto. Emprendieron camino con Sasuke en delantera.

-¿Qué hizo? – pregunto Suigetsu mirando con interés a la peliazul. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Genjutsu- respondió desinteresada. El Hozuki la miro por un momento y noto una mirada de tristeza de ella. Confundido, decidió distraerla de su estado.

-por cierto…- comenzó atrayendo la atención de la Hyuga -¿sino conocías a Juugo, como supiste que él no estaba entre el grupo de experimentos?- cuestiono mirándola con curiosidad.

-Genjutsu- contesto automáticamente. Suigetsu hizo una expresión de desgano en su rostro por la misma respuesta de la anterior pregunta. Hinata rio sabiendo que eso le resulto irónico al chico- en esencia…-trato de explicar – Sasuke y yo encontramos una manera rápida de enviarnos información que es, como te dije, por medio de un Genjutsu – tomo aire – se supone que los genjutsus tienen intervalos de segundos en la realidad al trasmitírselo a una persona, en su inconsciente pueden ser horas, días etc. – dijo la Hyuga. Suigetsu la miro diciéndole que el sabia eso, por algo era ninja- por eso cuando le dije a Sasuke que no conocía a Juugo, el, en mi mente me envió una imagen y algunos datos de su chakra que capto con su Sharingan, así fue más fácil encontrarlo- termino de explicar pero al peliblanco le surgió otra duda.

-¿no se supone que los ojos de los Hyugas son inmunes al Genjutsu?- cavilo confuso. Hinata le sonrió paciente sabiendo que el preguntaría eso.

-sí, es cierto- contesto. El Hozuki abrió su boca para decir algo pero la peliazul lo callo- pero como yo acepto caer en los genjutsus de Sasuke mis ojos no se oponen a ellos- el peliblanco la miro aun confuso por lo que busco una manera en términos "ninjas" para que entendiera. Prosiguió – los ojos de los Hyugas consumen mínimamente una cantidad de chakra que crean una barrera, por así decirlo, contra los genjutsus. Lo que yo hago es interrumpir el flujo de chakra por un tiempo, el cual no puedo pasar de límite o quedaría ciega, para que mis ojos no se opongan contra los genjutsus de Sasuke y se reproduzcan en mi mente- explico.

El ojivioleta la miro asombrado por la inteligencia de la chica, sin perder tiempo, la tomo de las manos y cambio su expresión por admiración. Ese gesto tomo desprevenida a la Hyuga sonrojándose en el proceso.

-¿Suigetsu?- lo llamo – tu cara me incomoda- admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa en su labios. El chico se recompuso y le pidió disculpas – no te preocupes, es solo que…. No estoy acostumbrada- suspiro.

-¿no crees que es peligroso?- pregunto

-¿ah?

-pues… dejar que Sasuke entre así a tu mente- comento despreocupado – él podría aprovechar y vengarse de ti por algo – la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta; ella solo negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba por sus labios.

-es cierto que podría hacerlo, pero yo conozco a Sasuke y a pesar de que en algunos momentos que quiere saber algo de mí y aprovecha la situación, no lo dejo seguir en mi mente. Cuando no puedo él solo se detiene o se restringe – asevero – además de la única persona que quiere vengarse es de su hermano, eso tú lo sabes – le recordó. Suigetsu asintió.

Después de un momento de seguir caminando, cosa que desesperaba al Hozuki. La Hyuga se detuvo frente a una puerta resguardada por cadenas a sus extremos y triples cerraduras.

-es aquí- le informo al uchiha. El ladeo la cabeza dándole a entender que había escuchado. Hinata tomo las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de acero. Al abrir los tres candados, dirigió su mano hacia la manija cuando una mano se adelantó, sobresaltándola, y la tomo. Curiosa miro de reojo al uchiha recibiendo otra enigmática de parte de él. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, sin poder contenerse, bajo su mirada totalmente nerviosa.

-voy a entrar primero, Hinata- murmuro de pronto causándole un sobresalto a la Hyuga. Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Las bisagras de la puerta crujieron sonoramente al tiempo que Hinata y Sasuke escuchaban una voz hablando dentro. Al terminar de abrir completamente la puerta, Hinata observo como Juugo mientras gritaba algo se levantaba abruptamente del suelo y corría hacia ellos. Sasuke en un segundo tomo posición de ataque mientras su mano derecha apretaba el mango de su Chokuto. Hinata activo su Byakugan alerta ante cualquier ataque; Suigetsu en cambio se posiciono al lado de la Hyuga e imito al azabache. Juugo corrió hacia Sasuke y lo arremetió rápidamente con un puño. Al impactar con el azabache se creó una cortina de humo por la fuerza con la que choco contra la pared, ese humo le disminuyo la visión al Hozuki, no podía ver que había pasado con Sasuke por lo que miro a Hinata. Juugo reía por el creciente daño que pudo ocasionarle a su contrincante.

La peliazul al ver como el puño colisionaba contra Sasuke, frunció el ceño mientras daba dos pasos al frente pero se detuvo. Sasuke lo había esquivado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella sabía que el Uchiha no se dejaría tocar tan fácilmente y que lo esquivaría pero por dentro de ella una inquietud creció preocupándola. Se irguió en su posición cruzándose de brazos dejando activada su línea sucesoria. Sasuke se encargaría de eso, lo noto con la mirada que le enviaba a Juugo. Suigetsu la miro preguntándole con la mirada que había pasado pero ella solo le sonrió conciliadora.

….

Tsunade miraba con enojo a Jiraiya y Naruto mientras que Sakura reía nerviosa con una gota sobre su cabeza. Shizune y Neji solo soltaron un suspiro cansino de sus labios ante la escena que presenciaron anteriormente sus ojos.

-¡lo siento mucho!- Sakura realizo una reverencia- Naruto siempre es muy revoltoso- la Haruno miro con enojo como Naruto seguía tranquilo, furiosa, lo tomo por el cuello y lo obligo a realizar una reverencia- ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Discúlpate!

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso duele!- se quejó el rubio. Ante eso la pelirosa lo fulmino con la mirada ejerciendo más fuerza, acción que hizo que Naruto gritara más fuerte.

-¿Y? ¿De qué quería hablarnos?- pregunto Sakura mirando directamente a la Godaime. Los rostros de los presentes, exceptuando a Neji, se volvieron serios. Los tres antiguos novatos miraron confusos a Tsunade. La rubia suspiro sabiendo la reacción que tendrían los tres chicos presentes.

-hay una información que se está extendiendo por la región- tomo un suspiro para reanudar- Orochimaru está muerto- esta noticia conmociono a los tres presentes – parece ser que Sasuke Uchiha lo mato.

Los tres no sabían que decir se encontraban tan sorprendidos que ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente era prueba de como esa noticia impacto en los tres jóvenes. Y Neji no pudo evitar pensar que su prima se encontraría a salvo desde ahora en adelante. El mismo se encargaría de buscarla a como diera lugar, donde sea. Después de todo le debía una disculpa. Naruto y Sakura no salían de su estupor, mentalmente se preguntaban si lo que escuchaban era cierto. Si no estaban en un cruel sueño que al despertar los dañarían más aún.

-¿es… cierto?- pregunto Naruto al momento de acordarse como hablar. Jiraiya asintió provocando que en Sakura unas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos mientras que en Naruto una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¡después de todo, no hay forma en que Orochimaru pudiera asesinar a Sasuke! – exclamo jovial el rubio – eso quiere decir que regresara a Konoha ¿no? – inquirió. Tsunade y Jiraiya vieron con lastima a Naruto sabiendo que lo que tenían que decir lo lastimaría.

-al parecer no va a ser así- dijo el peliblanco mirando directamente a Naruto. Y solo eso bastó para que la sonrisa del rubio desapareciera – Sasuke está intentado aproximarse a Akatsuki para matar a su hermano- el rubio apretó los dientes conteniendo su furia mientras mentalmente maldecía al azabache – además…- murmuro mirando a Neji, él le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño – según mi informante, Sasuke está creando un grupo con este fin y ahí se encuentra Hinata Hyuga.

Gracias a todos los que estuvieron pendientes de mi Fic, es la primera vez que escribo, así que ténganme paciencia si me demoro mucho al escribir. Mi problema es que no distribuyo bien mí tiempo así que pido una disculpa con todo y reverencia.

Alguien en el capítulo pasado me dejo un review con un favor así que lo cumpliré. Te envió saludos y besos desde Colombia DAYiiS-de-uchiha. Gracias a ti porque te guste mi Fic. Arigatoune. Besos y saludos…. Cuídense…. Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5 Juugo de la Guarida Norte

Por fin el cuarto capítulo, creo que fueron un año y días sin publicar. Tratare de seguir el comenzó de cierto Review y aunque dure una eternidad lo terminare, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por aquellos que siguen esta historia.

Este capítulo está dedicado a la persona del review anónimo y a Ayka.

* * *

Cap 4: Juugo de la guarida norte parte 2

Neji miro estupefacto al Sannin.

¿Hinata está con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Un grupo para matar a Itachi Uchiha? Oh, esto debería ser una broma, una maldita broma. Esto no podía suceder ¿o… si? Debía ser un error, después de todo, la información podría ser incorrecta, ¿no?

Tsunade y Jiraiya miraron con lastima a los tres chicos. Se podía notar como la noticia les afecto, y aunque Neji mantenía su cara impasible, en sus ojos se reflejaba el desconcierto.

-¡ese maldito!- grito con rabia el rubio llamando a la atención de todos -¡aún tiene pensado acabar con Itachi!, ¡¿Cuándo dejara de actuar por venganza?!- vocifero mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Cálmate, Naruto!- le pidió la pelirosa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del Uzumaki. Naruto por un momento pensó en ceder ante su petición pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que impedir que el Uchiha se dejara llevar por el odio. Así que furioso se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a buscar a Sasuke.

-Naruto, te prohíbo que salgas- ordeno la Godaime en su posición anterior. El rubio ante sus palabras se detuvo al tiempo que apretaba los dientes –esto es algo que debemos pensar, deja de ser impulsivo.

El Uzumaki contuvo las ganas de gritarle a la rubia. Y ante la sorpresa de todos, regreso a su lugar al lado de la Haruno.

…

Juugo seguía riendo como loco. La adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo ante la emoción de pelear y matar a alguien. Tanto tiempo suprimiendo a su otro yo para no herir a nadie, pero ahora, quería destrozar todo, acabar con todo, no dejar nada con vida. Empezó a reír con fuerza volviendo a atacar al Uchiha una y otra vez levantando más y más el humo impidiendo ver con exactitud.

-¡te matare! ¡Voy acabar contigo! – Gritaba entre risas - ¡después seguirá esa chica, la matare, la matare!

El Hozuki, quien se encontraba a la defensiva viendo los movimientos del pelinaranja, apretó con más fuerza el mango de su espada al tiempo que fruncía su ceño, le importaba poco lo que pasara con Sasuke pero a Hinata… no iba permitirle que la tocara. Miro de soslayo a la Hyuga quien observaba con su Byakugan lo que el humo impedía, el peliblanco noto como sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa y como mordía su labio inferior nerviosa.

-no te preocupes Hime, no dejare que se acerque a ti- murmuro con una sonrisa de lado pensando que eso era lo que le preocupaba. La Hyuga lo observo por un momento y sin ser consciente una sonrisa temblorosa se formó en sus labios.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa- confeso mirando a Juugo golpear una y otra vez al Uchiha.

-Sasuke sabe cuidarse- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata al escucharlo lo miro otra vez negando con la cabeza.

-eso tampoco- murmuro confundiendo al peliblanco. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que la ponía en ese estado? Exteriorizo su pregunta recibiendo una mirada llena de nostalgia y dolor – el chakra de Sasuke ha cambiado… -susurro. El labio inferior le empezó a temblar preocupando al Hozuki. _Ahora es más oscuro que aquella vez_ pensó sin despegar su vista de Juugo y Sasuke.

Juugo seguía repartiendo puño a diestra y siniestra donde se supone que esta el azabache. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el pelinaranja dejo de golpear mientras abría sus ojos sorprendido.

Suigetsu, extrañado, miro a la peliazul esperando que le explicara qué había sucedido pero ella seguía viendo al frente con un deje de preocupación. Decidió no preguntarle nada, era mejor dejarla así.

El humo empezó a dispersarse facilitándole la vista al peliblanco, quien atónito veía como una mano grande de un color lila detenía el puño del peli naranja.

-¡otra copia mía!- exclamaba entre risas - ¡pero eres lo bastante bueno como para hacer una transformación parcial!

El azabache miraba con indiferencia al pelinaranja quien de un salto se alejó del Uchiha.

-¡eres fuerte! ¡No había visto a alguien que controlara así el sello maldito desde Kimimaro!

Sasuke se incorporó en la escasa pared dando dos pasos hacia delante y Hinata pudo observar que el Uchiha había activado su sello. Se irguió permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión que no concordaba con sus ojos llenos de odio.

-no tengo intención de pelear – asevero el azabache mirándolo tan fríamente que la peliazul llego a dudar, esa mirada demostraba lo contrario – solo he venido a hablar contigo.

-¿hablar? – inquirió burlón soltando una carcajada provocando que el Uchiha frunciera levemente el ceño siendo notado solamente por la Hyuga. El Hozuki al ver que no había nada que indicara que vendría una pelea relajo su postura y miro con aburrimiento a los otros dos chicos.

-voy a sacarte de aquí- afirmo sin despegar su vista de Juugo desactivando el sello maldito. El pelinaranja al escucharlo volvió a reír.

-¿sacarme de aquí? – Inquirió burlón pero al decir lo siguiente su expresión cambio –sin él... sin él… yo no puedo salir- su voz sonó fría y dura a la vez – sin Kimimaro.

Al escuchar ese nombre algo hizo clic en la mente de la Hyuga. Ese nombre, sino se equivocaba era del chico que peleo contra Rock Lee y después con Gaara. Ese chico de cabellos blancos que la protegió y les permitió escapar a ella y a Sasuke, pero había algo que no entendía ¿Cómo Juugo lo conocía? ¿Qué relación tenían? Sin pensarlo avanzo unos pasos dispuesta a preguntarle; quería saber más acerca de ese chico que conoció por un minuto.

Sasuke, al ver como se acercaba, le mando una mirada de advertencia pero ella solo la ignoro mientras caminaba hacia Juugo. Deseaba saber, quería saber lo que sea sobre ese chico que la salvo. _Debía, debía_. El pelinaranja al notar como la chica se acercaba a él. Sin pensarlo o tener dudas lanzo un puño hacia ella. La Hyuga que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, reacciono cuando a sus oídos llego su nombre siendo gritado por el Hozuki.

La peliazul intento esquivar el puño de Juugo pero era demasiado tarde. No lo lograría. Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe mas este nunca llego, en cambio, sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura abrazándola. Con sorpresa abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio la sonrojo fuertemente.

Su salvador había sido Sasuke Uchiha pero lo que la sorprendió fue que el rostro del azabache se encontraba a milímetros de ella. Un leve movimiento y estaba segura que se besaban. Se sonrojo más. No, no, eso no puede suceder, por ningún motivo eso podría pasar. Miro fijamente los ojos del Uchiha notando como uno se encontraba dorado anunciando que, otra vez, había activado el sello maldito. Despego sus ojos de él, enfocándolos en donde se suponía que estaba Juugo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar las alas del azabache que brotaban de su espalda en forma de manos y como ellas retenían el puño del pelinaranja. Oh, así se había defendido. Sin pensar más, se separó del Uchiha. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido era emitido. Frustrada consigo mismo cerro la boca desviando la mirada hacia Suigetsu quien se posiciono al lado suyo.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto revisándola con la mirada, la peliazul asintió lentamente - ¿estás loca acaso? – La tomo por los hombros mientras la zarandeaba – ¡pudo haberte matado, lo sabes!- exclamo con enojo pero con un deje de preocupación, ella asintió esperando que se tranquilizara. El solo lanzo un suspiro y mentalmente le agradeció al Uchiha por su intervención.

-sigues siendo imprudente- el comentario del azabache llamo la atención de los otros dos, uno con una sonrisa en sus labios y la otra con una furibunda mirada – dejando eso de lado, Suigetsu, vigílala – el Hozuki asintió colocándose frente a Hinata.

El Uchiha frente a ellos desapareció, dando aparición detrás de Juugo. El segundo, consternado, observo tras él girando todo su cuerpo hasta el Uchiha.

-lo diré una vez más. No tengo intención de pelear – con su sello desactivado, Sasuke lo miro vacío – voy sacarte de aquí – repitió.

El pelinaranja encolerizado con el Uchiha grito antes de atacarlo.

-¡sin él, no me iré de aquí!

Sasuke sin ningún esfuerzo esquivo el ataque, impactando en la pared. Salto hacia atrás esquivando otro, repitiendo el proceso. Hinata y Suigetsu no mostraron señal de moverse de sus lugares, es más, permanecían observando la batalla estáticos sorprendidos de la facilidad con la Sasuke esquivaba los ataques del pelinaranja sin necesidad de defenderse, aunque esos esquivos solo ocasionaban que el pasillo en el que se encontraban Juugo lo destruyera poco a poco.

Como ejemplo podrían poner el momento en el que el pelinaranja intento encestarle un golpe en la cara y el azabache solo se movio unos centimetros a la izquierda, el golpe fue tan potente que termino destruyendo la pared y el techo. Hinata y Suigetsu esquivaron como pudieron los escombros que caian sobre ellos aunque fue inevitable el no toser por el levantamiento de polvo.

Juugo aprovecho la poca claridad por el polvo y ataco nuevamente al Uchiha. Claro, este solo lo esquivo como venia haciendo desde un tiempo. De un momento a otro empezo a correr por el pasillo mientras esquivaba las demoliciones de Juugo.

Internamente la Hyuga se preguntó que tenía en mente.

El Hozuki se disponía a seguirlo pero una mano lo intercepto. Confundido miro a la chica que estaba a su lado, ella solo nego diciendole implicitamente que no debia seguirlo. La Hyuga activo su byakugan aumentando el rango de su alcance, en poco tiempo el Uchiha ya habia recorrido un buen tramo.

-¿Estas segura de no ir tras él? - inquirio el peliblanco esceptico, no es que dudara de la peliazul pero sentía que algo no iba bien.

-Sasuke sabe cuidarse – repitió las palabras que le dijo en su momento de perturbación por el Chakra de Sasuke. Suigetsu frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-¿Segura? - volvio a preguntar dudoso aunque en su voz un tono de diversión se dio a entrever el cual no fue notado por la peliazul quien bufo por su desconfianza, el Hozuki rio a carcajada ante su actitud.

La peliazul al darse cuenta que el solo jugaba con ella intento encestarle un puño en la cara a lo que él solo convirtió su cabeza en agua.

El Hozuki rio cuando vio su expresion frustrada al no poder golpearlo, lo intento un par de veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Cansada de su fracaso, dirigio su mano a la espalda tomando una flecha de su carcaj. Apunto al peliblanco mientras una sonrisa divertida se aventuraba en sus labios.

-las flechas no me hieren - solto el Hozuki encogiendose de hombros- además aun no sabes manejar apropiadamente un arco- dio una mirada evaluativa notando muchos errores en su postura.

Hinata mascullo algo entre dientes que el Hozuki no logro captar. Iba a burlarse de ella cuando un sonido a sus espaldas los alerto.

Atras de ellos venia Uchiha Sasuke corriendo con el ceño fruncido y a unos pocos metros de él, Juugo intentando golpearlo al tiempo que gritaba algo inentendible para sus oidos. Hinata rápidamente activo su Byakugan logrando ver como ese golpe lograria darle al azabache y él no podría esquivarlo a tiempo, dispuesta a protegerlo corrio hacia ellos tratando de detener el golpe del ojirubi pero Suigetsu previo sus movimientos adelantandose blandiendo su espada.

Por todo el pasillo se logro escuchar el choque de la espada con el brazo transformado de Juugo por un momento la peliazul habia jurado ver un poco de nerviosismo en los movimientos del peliblanco aunque si en realidad fue así supo recobrarse muy bien.

-estas usando una habilidad diferente esta vez, ¿No es cierto, Juugo? - cuestiono con un matiz de sorna en su voz - eres fuerte.

-detente, Suigetsu- ordeno el azabache tratando de detener sus provocaciones. Habian venido para hablar, no ha pelear.

-cierto. Ahora te recuerdo, Suigetsu - exclamo con diversion mientras su brazo se hacia mas grande.

-lo sabía, este sujeto es peligroso, Sasuke - asevero.

-¿Sasuke? - murmuro Juugo extrañado mirando de reojo al azabache. Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

-no estamos aquí para pelear- fruncio el ceño - déjame hablar con él.

-no creo que algo que digas haga reaccionar a este sujeto - blandio su espada - ¡No hay otra manera que usar la fuerza bruta! -exclamo al tiempo que atacaba al pelinaranja quien se defendio utilizando su brazo. Volvio a atacarlo pero él solo se agacho esquivandolo.

-¡Basta ya, los dos! -exclamo enojado el azabache.

-Suigetsu - susurro la chica preocupada siendo escuchada por el Uchiha, quien frunció aun más el ceño.

El Hozuki y el pelinaranja estaban tan enfrescados en su pelea que no sintieron cuando Sasuke se acerco a ellos deteniendolos con sus serpientes. Ante el movimiento del Uchiha, Hinata miro hacia donde estaba el hace un momento _¿Cómo fue qué...?_ Pensó sorprendida, no lo habia sentido.

-¿Quieren que los mate a los dos?- esas palabras sorprendio a los presentes, la voz del azabache habia sonado tan oscura y tétrica que ninguno tenía dudas de que cumpliría sus palabras. La Hyuga estaba preocupada, ese ser ella lo conocía, era la oscuridad que habita en Sasuke y que pocos podían notar. No había que ser adivino para sentir el instinto asesino que lo rodeaba.

Suigetsu y Juugo se encontraban sin poder moverse la amenaza del Uchiha los había congelado de miedo en su lugar. Los dos sentían como sus vidas peligraban ante la persona frente a ellos.

El ojinegro sintió a través de sus serpientes como ellos cedían ante él así que sin más retiro las serpientes que los rodeaban. El peliblanco al sentirse liberado retrocedió unos pasos asustado.

-él en serio iba con intencion de matar, ¿Verdad? - inquirió mirando a la Hyuga.

A sus oídos no llego el cuestionamiento por lo tanto no respondió.

El Hozuki al ver que no contestaba le lanzo otra mirada confuso solo para observar que no despegaba sus ojos de la espalda del Uchiha.

Un grito resonó por los pasillos, los tres "cuerdos" vieron al unico que podía ocasionarlo, Juugo. El pelinaranja, mientras su sello maldito volvía a su posición inicial, corrió hacia su celda al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-¡Enciérrenme aquí rápido! – pedía desesperada la voz del pelinaranja.

-Juugo, vine aquí a liberarte- repitió, para su fastidio, el Uchiha -Únete a mí- fue directo a lo que le interesaba pero solo los gritos desesperantes del pelinaranja se escucharon.

-esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, Sasuke - comento la peliazul colocandose al lado del azabache. Él solo la miro de reojo - se niega - le dijo como si fuera justificación suficiente.

-¡Por favor, solo enciérrenme! – gritó otra vez, tan fuerte que resono por los pasillos.

-él es muy peligroso, Sasuke - exclamo - no podría estar cerca de él sin ponerme nervioso- miro al Uchiha.

-ahora resulta que el gran Suigetsu le tiene miedo a un hombre -Hinata no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo siendo sarcastica -oh no, espera, si ya le tienes miedo a una mujer - solto con sorna. El ojivioleta la fulminó con la mirada satisfaciéndola.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?!, ¡Dejenme solo!

Hinata le mando una mirada significativa a Sasuke, y supo que quería decir con ella. Solo lanzo un resoplido mientras giraba hacia la celda donde estaba Juugo.

-Orochimaru está muerto - dijo acercandose - esta guarida se ha derrumbado; si te quedas aquí, morirás.

-que así sea, no quiero matar otra vez - reitero en tono cansado la voz del pelinaranja.

-no te preocupes; yo actuaré como tu celda- objeto - yo te detendre.

-¿Qué podrás hacer? El único que puede detenerme es Kimimaro.

Nada más Hinata escucho ese nombre, otra vez, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante siendo interceptada por el brazo del Uchiha. La miro de reojo con advertencia, y ella ante la silenciosa orden bajo la mirada y retrocedio.

Desvió su vista de ella cuando cumplio su muda orden mientras su ceño se relajaba.

-¡No me iré sin él! - grito con todos sus fuerzas Juugo.

 _Eso sonó como si su mente se desgarrara_ pensó la peliazul.

-¿No es Kimimaro el del Clan Kaguya?

Hinata miró a Suigetsu.

-¿Kimimaro pertenecía a ese clan? - cuestiono dudosa.

-si es el que pienso, sí, perteneció ahí-.

Quería preguntarle algo más pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Juugo, Kimimaro murió por mí-

Eso llamo la atención de todos alrededor.

-por nosotros, querrás decir - mascullo sarcastica cruzandose de brazos. Al parecer el único que la escucho fue Suigetsu porque Sasuke, si lo hizo, permaneció tan impasible como siempre.

-¿Murió por ti? –preguntó la voz de Juugo desde el interior -¿Entonces tú eres... Uchiha Sasuke?

-así es – afirmo.

La puerta se entreabrió un poco dejando entrever unos ojos rojos que escudriñaron al azabache. Abrió´ completamente la puerta.

 _¿Entonces así es como es, Kimimaro?_ Pensó el pelinaranja mientras salia de la celda.

El azabache lo siguió con la mirada, el peliblanco lo miro con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios y la peliazul lo miro ceñuda.

Se detuvo frente a Sasuke y solo asintió. El Uchiha lo imito y giro sobre sus talones. Emprendió camino hacia la salida de la Guarida Norte siendo seguido por los otros dos.

En el camino la peliazul intento acercarse a Juugo y preguntarle sobre Kimimaro pero el Hozuki no queria estar cerca de él, por lo cual, cada vez que Hinata se acercaba un poco el peliblanco la jalaba ganándose una mirada recelosa del Uchiha y una fastidiosa de la peliazul.

El último se detuvo y los tres lo imitaron.

-ahora están todos los miembros que quería- hablo en voz alta haciendo que los tres fijaran su vista en él.

\- les diré mi meta - giro hacia ellos -mi meta es matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki.

No hubo sorpresa para los primeros miembros de ese pequeño grupo solo para el nuevo integrante que no entendía como un Uchiha iba tras otro aunque claro tampoco sabía que una Hyuga iba tras los _otros._

-ya lo imaginaba - comento el Hozuki en voz baja mirando de reojo a la peliazul, quien asintió en respuesta.

-para poder cumplir esta meta, quiero que me presten sus habilidades - asevero viendo a cada uno a los ojos -por supuesto, no los obligare -añadio -¿Suigetsu?

El tono que utilizo le dio a entender que esperaba que dijera algo pero no comprendia que, miro confuso a Hinata esperando que le explicara el comportamiento del azabache ya que ella parecía entender cualquier movimiento pero, contra todo pronóstico, solo le sonrió levemente. El peliblanco, con enojo fingido, miro a la peliazul quien rio entre dientes ante su actuación.

-él solo quiere que le digas si te vas a unir o no - le indico con una sonrisa burlona.

-le dije que si obtenia la Espada del Ejecutor, lo ayudaría - pronuncio en tono sarcastico. Eso le hizo recordar a Hinata al acuerdo en que llegaron el Hozuki y el Uchiha el día que fue reclutado.

-pues sí, pero... ¿No has cambiado de opinion? – Inquirió.

El peliblanco negó.

-uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, Hoshigaki Kisame, es el compañero de Uchiha Itachi, y quiero para mí su gran espada, Samehada.

La peliazul pudo observar como los ojos del Hozuki se iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de espadas.

-¿Juugo? - la misma mirada que le mando al peliblanco.

-Kimimaro dijo que Sasuke era su reencarnación y después dio su vida protegiéndolo - hizo una pausa y continuo - así que he decidido ver por mí mismo qué clase de Shinobi eres realmente.

-Entonces está decidido - declaro -viajaremos como un grupo de cuatro, y nuestro equipo se llamará "Hebi" -ante ese nombre una mueca de disgusto se formo en el rostro de la Hyuga - _Hebi_ solo tendrá un objetivo... Uchiha Itachi - el azabache volteo dispuesto a emprender su rumbo.

.

-Espera, ¿A mí no me vas a preguntar? ¿Estas seguro que quiero estar aquí? Dijiste que no nos obligarías - refuto enojada la única chica con una ceja alzada.

-estoy seguro de cual seria tu respuesta, asi que no preguntes y prosigamos - demando con su típico tono de voz ocasionando que la peliazul gruñiera entre dientes. El azabache la ignoro y continuo con su camino.

-maldito Uchiha- susurro tan bajo esperando que el otro no la escuchara pero el Hozuki alcanzo a oírla.

-vamos, no es tan malo - indico en tono juguetón al tiempo que la abrazaba por los hombros causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Perfecto, otro que me hace sonrojar._

-aléjate, Suigetsu - trato de apartarlo con sus manos, pero el peliblanco afianzo su agarre. Despues de intentarlo un par de veces más y fracasar decidió dejarlo ser. Ya no soportaba sus impertinencias.

 _Espero que haga mucho calor y no encontremos agua en el camino_ , pensó mientras trataba de caminar con Suigetsu sin caerse.

Atrás de ellos, un par de ojos los miraban curiosos.

 _Parecen ser buenos amigos,_ pensó, _aunque..._ Desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí quedo. No me sentí muy inspirada pero tratare de terminarlo.

 _Besos_


	6. Chapter 6 preparándose para la batalla

¡Hola chicos! ¡Que gusto saber que me están leyendo! Bueno, no sabía de qué otra forma ponerla y lo único que vino a mi mente fue esta, nada original pero aja, ¿Qué se puede hacer en esta vida?, bueno, dejando eso de lado, sé que dure _mucho_ para actualizar la historia. Cinco meses creo, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo no durara tanto como este o los otros. Y bueno, ¡Feliz Halloween! ¡Y les deseo muchas dulces pesadillas!

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es esta historia y los posibles personajes que podrían aparecer.

* * *

Naruto miro con atención a la Godaime, estaba dispuesto, esta vez, seguir sus órdenes. Sentía en el fondo que así podría acercarse un poco más a Sasuke, estaba determinado a no fallar. Lo traería de regreso aunque tuviera que romperles las piernas. Esa actitud sorprendió a todos; nunca creyeron que, algún día, él se mostrara decisivo en acatar las órdenes ya que era del tipo impulsivo y replico.

-para encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha nosotros haremos esto - todos miraron fijo a la Hokage - seguramente él buscara a Uchiha Itachi por lo tanto tendremos más probabilidades de encontrarlo si lo buscamos a él, así que ese será nuestro objetivo, además si lo hallamos en secuencia también a Hinata.

-entonces está dicho, nuestro objetivo de ahora en adelante será Uchiha Itachi - exclamo el rubio decidido al tiempo que apretaba su mano. Sakura asintió igual de decidida mientras que Neji solo esperaba encontrar a su prima.

* * *

-ya no aguantamos más - se quejó con desgano el Hozuki mientras bebía de su botella lo poco de agua que quedaba - descansemos un poco... O tal vez mucho tiempo.

Juugo al escucharlo, viro su cabeza hacia él, encontrándose con un Suigetsu pálido y deshidratado. Su cuerpo parecía haber envejecido unos cuarenta años y unas ojeras oscuras se formaron bajo sus ojos. Por un momento sintió compasión por él así que miro a los dos integrantes que caminaban frente al grupo ignorando todo lo que sucedía tras ellos.

-oigan, sé que me están escuchando, por favor un descanso - su voz de verdad sonaba cansada pero aun así la Hyuga y el Uchiha hacían como que no lo escuchaban - Sasuke, por favor. Es una tortura caminar tanto.

Sin aguantar más se tiró al suelo; al diablo con ellos si no querían descansar, él haría su propio descanso ya los alcanzaría más luego. Respiro hondo y sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. Pero aun así su cuerpo se sentía pesado, supuso que en gran medida por la espada, sus piernas dolían, su garganta se resecaba más con cada paso que daba, de verdad necesitaba agua, mucha agua.

Lanzo un quejido cargado de frustración, odiaba el sol; bueno, en realidad odiaba todo lo cálido.

Juugo, por un momento, pensó en cargar al Hozuki, después de todo él era fuerte y así descansaba y matarían dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Se dispuso a hacer lo que pensó pero la chica de cabellos negros azulados se detuvo y camino hacia Suigetsu. La miro curioso, ¿Qué ira a hacer?

-Suigetsu - el joven alzo la cabeza con lentitud - ¿podrías dejar ya de comportarte como un niño y caminar?

Por un momento le pareció ver a una madre regañando a su hijo.

-Hinata, de verdad estoy cansado y sediento - rectifico.

\- ¿De verdad eres un Ninja? Tu estamina es pésima y no te comportas como tal.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Pero mi cuerpo necesita recuperar sus fluidos, necesito agua – el joven parecía rogar por ella.

\- mira Suigetsu, ya estamos llegando, solo aguanta un poco más, ¿Sí?

-Tsk, está bien - dijo con voz resignada. Se levantó lentamente y su expresión abatida hizo que Hinata rodara los ojos.

Intento caminar pero todo en su cuerpo dolía, hasta las partes que nunca imagino. Lo único que podía hacer era caminar con lentitud. Hinata noto la tortura por la que pasaba así que lo ayudo. Lo abrazo por la cintura apoyando parte de su cuerpo en ella y así siguieron el recorrido para alcanzar al Uchiha, quien les llevaba un buen tramo.

Para Juugo todo era extraño, pensó que ellos eran muy unidos pero parecía que a la chica en momentos le fastidiaba la actitud del Hozuki aunque también daba la sensación de que con Sasuke sucedía lo mismo. No entendía nada. Tal vez solo era como él lo veía y no como en realidad era, él nunca tuvo mucha comunicación con las personas de su edad, así que no sabía muy bien cómo eran las cosas pero ahora podía intentar crear una amistad, pequeña pero amistad al fin.

\- ya llegamos - anuncio el Uchiha desde la distancia, esa simple frase llamo la atención de todo el grupo, y Suigetsu por dentro estallaba en jubilo.

A lo lejos se vislumbraban unas siluetas muy inusuales, según la opinión de Hinata, parecían pequeñas montañas rocosas. Mientras más se fueron acercando, pudo observar que lo que pensó que eran montañas rocosas en realidad eran edificios pero estos por alguna razón se encontraban deteriorados y cuando caminaba por las calles noto, lo cual no la sorprendió para nada, lo vacío que estaba ese pequeñísimo pueblo. Le sorprendería gratamente encontrar a alguien viviendo allí.

Sasuke caminaba frente a ellos, y sin dudar, ellos lo seguían; después de todo él era el líder y ellos no conocían para nada este lugar. En su camino olvido que ayudaba a Suigetsu y solo en el momento en el que Sasuke la miro a ella y luego al peliblanco se dio cuenta de que hace tiempo él se había separado de ella y ahora solo miraba con curiosidad todo el lugar, con razón se sentía más ligera, se dijo. Pero lo que la perturbo fue que Sasuke, después de mirarlos a ellos dos, sonrió levemente y sin ser consciente en sus labios también se formó una sonrisa.

Oh diablos, debía controlarse.

-aquí es - la voz del azabache la saco de su reprimenda mental.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un edificio que contrario a los anteriores se veía como nuevo, Sasuke, sin más, con sus restringidas palabras dio a entender, para conocimiento de ella, que entrarían ahí. Con un ademan les dijo a Juugo y Suigetsu que lo siguieran.

Agradecería mucho que Sasuke no fuera tan poco comunicativo con los demás y solo diera a entender que lo comprendían, era agotador cuando los otros dos chicos la miraban fijo esperando que les explicara que quería decir, después de todo él era el que daba las órdenes, no ella. De verdad deseaba que se diera a expresar mejor.

Todo por dentro era oscuro, lo único que se veía sin esforzar tanto la vista eran los cables suspendidos en el techo y en las paredes de los lados. Sin contar que el suelo era ligeramente más abultado en algunos lugares y en otros se sentían un poco huecos.

\- qué lugar más raro - comento el Hozuki sin aguantar el torturante silencio alrededor - así que hay otra guarida en estas ruinas, no esperaba algo así.

El hecho de que el pasillo desde la entrada hasta unos metros fuera recto, no la molesto pero que ahora fuera un maldito serpenteo la estreso y que ahora Suigetsu hablara la agoto totalmente. Por un momento pensó en callarlo y cuando lo iba a hacer noto como Juugo prestaba total atención a lo que él decía y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo así, tal vez ella también iniciara una conversación con él para relajarse como siempre lo hacía o mejor con Juugo así trataría de conocerlo mejor y a su mente algo que había ignorado por completo vino de golpe. Claro, podía preguntarle sobre Kimimaro. Abrió su boca dispuesta a sacarle toda información que podía pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra el Uchiha hablo.

\- no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru, este es un Almacén de armas de mi clan, aquí nos prepararemos para la batalla - aclaro sin despegar ni un momento su mirada despectiva sobre Suigetsu.

\- Oi, no me mires así, no tenía idea – se justificó cruzándose de brazos - Además ahora que lo pienso aquí huele raro – agrego mientras arrugaba la nariz.

\- ¿No serás tú el que despide ese olor? - inquirió con burla la Hyuga, por reflejo el chico le lanzo una mirada molesta que acrecentó más la sonrisa en la chica. El Hozuki se encontraba por replicar cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-disculpa que huela mal - los dos chicos buscaron de inmediato de dónde provenía esa voz pero solo vieron a dos gatos en el suelo, uno acostado sobre sus patas vestido con un kimono rojo y el otro sentado en sus patas traseras con un kimono azul.

¿ _El gato hablo...?_ Se preguntaron mentalmente Juugo y Hinata confundidos.

-tiempo sin verlos, Denka y Hina - hablo Sasuke al reconocerlos.

-sabía que eras tú, Sasuke - el gato de kimono azul sonrió y por su tono de voz, Hinata dedujo que era macho.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto el otro gato con una sonrisa al estilo Cheshire.

\- vengo por armas, medicinas y otras cosas - contesto imparcial.

-anda pero si son mapaches parlantes - comento divertido el Hozuki agachándose a la altura del gato con kimono rojo, acercando su mano para acariciar debajo de su oreja.

Al escucharlo Hinata y Juugo se miraron incrédulos mientras en Sasuke un tic se formó en su ceja.

El otro gato indignado por como los llamo, bufo enseñándole los dientes al Hozuki, el sorprendido por la reacción, alejo su mano por instinto.

\- son gatos ninjas - le informo el Uchiha - no juegues con ellos a no ser que quieras terminar como poste arañado.

-haberlo dicho antes - siseo alejándose de los dos gatos, la única chica de _Hebi_ sin aguantarlo rio a carcajadas.

\- eres muy imprudente, ¿Sabes? - se burló del comportamiento de su compañero, Suigetsu le respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

-tú no deberías hablar - reprendió Sasuke recordando la imprudencia que hizo en la pelea con Juugo. En el caso de Hinata recordó los pocos milímetros que estaban sus rostros sonrojándose levemente. No respondió nada desviando la mirada, ante su comportamiento Suigetsu se burló de ella.

-¿Nos trajiste algo? - pregunto el gato de kimono rojo.

\- sí, una botella de catnip – sin notar el sonrojo de la chica, de su yukata saco un frasco de color marrón, Hinata al verlo se preguntó en que momento lo obtuvo.

Con una emoción desbordante el gato de kimono rojo salto atrapando el frasco entre su hocico.

\- ¡Gracias!

El gato de kimono azul se posiciono a su lado.

-síganme, los llevare ante la anciana felina - diciendo eso salieron corriendo por el pasillo; el equipo _Hebi_ los siguió.

* * *

Los gatos los llevaron frente a una anciana con orejas de gato que se encontraba fumando una pipa. Vestía un yukata de color naranja con dobles verdes, una bufanda rosada rodeaba su cuello. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el montón de gatos que la rodeaban y se encontraban en sus piernas.

-aquí estoy, Nekobaa - saludo el único sobreviviente de la Masacre Uchiha.

-hace tiempo que no te veía y resulta que tienes prisa - le reprendió.

-sí, tengo mucho que hacer - fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que revisaba que podía llevarse y que no ante la mirada inquisitiva de la anciana y una analítica de Hinata.

-Tú no eres un gato ninja, ¿verdad? - la divagación de Suigetsu llamo la atención de la última haciendo que voltease para ver cómo le daba caricias a unos gatos, esta vez ninguno de ellos, salto a bufar es más parecían contentos y a unos metros Juugo estaba probándose ropa con una chica de cabellos castaños que se quejaba porque ninguna camisa parecía quedarle y él se disculpaba apenado.

Bajo su mirada cuando sintió un toque ligero en su pierna y vio a un gato ronroneando entre sus piernas, se agacho dispuesta a acariciarlo pero la pregunta de Nekobaa la congelo en su lugar.

-vas a por Itachi, ¿Verdad? - la chica miro a Sasuke, sus hombros estaban rígidos, un aura oscura levemente perceptible se cernía sobre él siendo solamente siendo notada por la Hyuga y la Nekobaa, y a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, Hinata podía asegurar que sus ojos estaban más oscuros - Nunca pensé que esto podría pasar, ustedes son los únicos uchiha que quedan y ahora se van a matar - soltó con pesar pero Sasuke solo asintió.

\- Sasuke, ¿Qué tanto podemos tomar? - pregunto Hinata tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado ante las palabras de la Nekobaa, él solo le lanzo una mirada y dijo:

-todo lo que sea necesario - ella asintió. Algo le decía que ella sería la que guardaría todo lo realmente útil, no es que quisiera decir que el Uchiha no guardaría todo lo que necesitarían o algo útil, pero estaba segura que algo faltaría y ella debía tomar en cuenta TODO tipo de situación. Bueno, eso fue lo que le enseño Kurenai, su antigua sensei.

 _A veces es bueno seguir a los instintos_ , se dijo mientras asentía.

Sin apresurarse mucho tomo un morral, guardo unos shuriken, kunais y como había espacio en su carcaj coloco más flechas. Tomo unos ungüentos y otro tipo de medicinas, a pesar de que el Uchiha ya había tomado algunas, guardo algunos pergaminos y otras cosas que podrían ser útiles hasta que los vio.

 _Se ven jugosos_ , pensó.

Los tomo y sin considerarlo mucho llamo a Sasuke y se los lanzo. Él, al principio, miro extrañado a la peliazul recibiendo una sonrisa divertida, abrió la bolsa y ahí dentro se encontraban unos muy rojos y rellenos tomates, aparto la mirada de ellos buscando a la Hyuga encontrándola guardando otro tipo de alimentos en el morral. Desvió la vista y miro a los tomates de nuevo y sin ser consciente de ello sonrió levemente.

La Nekobaa presencio esa escena y pensó que la oscuridad que sintió tiempo atrás en el Uchiha podía ser _borrada_.

Lanzo un suspiro, ya había guardado lo suficiente en el morral así que se lo hecho al hombro notando que estaba un poco pesado para ella. Opto por ignorar eso ya que de seguro todo lo que tenía allí lo utilizarían en algún transcurso del viaje, giro su cuerpo sonriendo al ver como la chica castaña, que por alguna razón no recordaba su nombre, discutía con Nekobaa por no haber una camisa que le quedara a Juugo, bajo su vista y lo que vio hizo que frunciera el ceño enojada: Suigetsu, aun, acariciando a los gatos.

-¿Cuánto más pretendes estar así? - reprendió - ¿No te estabas muriendo de sed allá fuera?

El chico al escucharla hablar un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, sabía que lo regañaría y es que ni él se había dado cuenta que había olvidado _ese_ algo importante hasta que ella lo menciono. Sonrió nervioso, tal vez este era su último día vivo, solo, tal vez.

La sonrisa que le dedico el chico había incrementado su furia, tomo un libro dispuesta a lanzárselo pero se calmó, debía hacerlo. Recordó su vieja paciencia, poco a poco volvió a ella. Respiro hondo, segundos después miro de regreso al chico.

-Suigetsu, te aconsejo que te abastezcas de toda el agua posible porque a la próxima que te estés quejando por sed, yo misma me encargare de que nunca más vuelvas a tomar ni una gota de agua.

El Hozuki asintió con fervor. Lo mejor era obedecerla.

-¡Que utilice la cortina entonces! - escucho gritar a la anciana ya harta de las quejas de su nieta. Todos, a excepción de Sasuke, miraron como Juugo obedecía a Nekobaa envolviendo su cuerpo con la cortina.

-¿Estas bien así? - pregunto para estar segura la Hyuuga, eso de alguna manera no se veía... cómodo, completo.

Él solo asintió lentamente.

-nos vamos, gracias por todo - dijo el Uchiha ofreciéndole unos billetes a Nekobaa quien suspirando los acepto.

-cuídense - él asintió en respuesta. Miro a todos los integrantes de _Hebi_ y con un ademan de cabeza les dijo que se irían, ellos asintieron para después despedirse de todos.

Cuando lograron salir del almacén de los Uchiha, Juugo noto el enorme morral que cargaba la Hyuuga en su espalda, siendo caballeroso le ofreció llevarlo. Ella a la primera se negó pensando que sería muy complicado para el chico llevarlo por la tela larga, que antes fue una cortina, pero cuando él siguió insistiendo no tuvo más opción que aceptar, al no sentir el peso sobre sus hombros, lanzo un suspiro aliviado al tiempo que los masajeaba, no se había dado cuenta que sus hombros se habían entumecido. En verdad el morral era pesado, pensó.

-vaya, me sorprende que hayas podido con el - susurro Juugo a Hinata al colocarse el morral.

\- si te soy sincera, después de un tiempo no sentía su peso - admitió alzando los hombros. Juugo se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada más.

No hubo conversaciones, ni miradas entre ellos, nada. Todos seguían a Sasuke que, como siempre o la mayoría de veces, caminaba delante de ellos y, para sorpresa de Hinata, en el camino Suigetsu no decía nada, es más ni siquiera abría la boca para hacer algún sonido. Nada. Su rostro se mostraba serio mirando al frente. Eso no era normal, en ningún sentido, lo era. Cuando ya se encontraban bastante lejos del pequeño pueblo y a pocos metros de adentrarse al bosque, unas gotas empezaron a caer sobre _Hebi_ sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga que en ningún momento sintió el cambio atmosférico. Tal vez su sentido estaba deteriorado, no lo sabía y eso la aturdió un poco.

Opto por ignorarlo y pensarlo después cuando se percató como esas gotas que antes caían con lentitud incrementaba dándole paso a una abundante lluvia.

\- ¡Esperen! - exclamo - Juugo, el morral, por favor - el aludido le envió una mirada intrigante pero aun así obedeció.

Descolgó el morral y se lo entrego, en el momento en el que lo tuvo en sus manos busco con prisa y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. Saco cuatro capas de color negro y les entrego una respectivamente, quedando ella con la suya.

-pensé que en cualquier momento podría llover y como no teníamos con que protegernos, las tome - comento con simpleza - ah, y no hay que preocuparse, son impermeables -agrego con un guiño juguetón.

Suigetsu le sonrió agradecido, adoraba la lluvia pero en estos momentos enfermarse solo traería problemas. Sasuke la miro entrecerrando los ojos, recordó haberle dicho que tomara lo que creyera útil pero nunca pensó que guardaría capas en el morral, ni siquiera el considero eso, reparar que ella fue más precavida que él hizo que frunciera el ceño.

 _¿En que estabas pensando entonces?,_ secuestionó y a su mente de manera fugaz aparecieron los tomates que ella le lanzo sin preocupación alguna, chasqueo la lengua. No debía estar pensando en eso.

\- gracias - susurro Juugo recibiendo un asentimiento de la Hyuuga.

Todos se colocaron las capas subiéndose la capucha. Evitando cualquier filtración del agua. _Ninguno_ quería mojarse.

Con el Byakugan activado, Hinata revisaba los alrededores por posibles "obstrucciones" dígase estorbos. Y aunque estuvieron a punto de ser atacados por bandidos que los confundieron por viajeros pudieron encargarse de ellos en segundos, se preguntaran ¿Cómo con su Doujutsu activado no pudo verlos? Pues fácil, la chica cada par de horas necesitaba descansar sus ojos por diez minutos y así poder calmar la terrible jaqueca, que aunque lo había ocultado, desde lo de Karin venia molestándola. Su chakra no estaba del todo estable sobretodo porque en estos días no había podido reponerlo, lo único que tenía era esa pobre reserva de energía que obtuvo al comer un poco. Estaba agotada. Sus muñecas dolían por la antigua presión de los grilletes pero eso era lo de menos, también sus pies dolían, _no_ , _más bien ardían_ , pensó. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería colapsada en el suelo y, eso era lo que menos quería, no volvería a ser el punto débil de su equipo. Debía esforzarse. Para eso se fue con Orochimaru, para volverme más fuerte, no depender de nadie solo de sí misma y sus deseos, deseos puros en venganza y _algo más_.

Tenía que seguir aguantando.

\- _y eso voy a ser_ \- susurro para sí misma.

* * *

Justo como con el equipo _Hebi,_ en Konoha también estaba lloviendo pero en comparación con los primeros, llovía torrencialmente y eso solo molestaba a cierto rubio que para calmarse golpeaba con su pie, repetidamente cabe decir, el piso.

No sabía que tanto esperaba la Hokage, desde que había decidido seguir cualquier orden de ella, solo se dedicaba a observar la villa por la ventana. Mascullo iracundo aumentando el golpeteo en el suelo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, si seguía así en cualquier momento explotaría, sin importarle nada buscaría a Sasuke o Itachi, ya le daba igual. De todos modos se encontraría con él. Detuvo su golpeteo olvidándose de algo.

Si se encontraba con Sasuke entonces también encontraría a Hinata y eso era doblemente bueno, podría traer a los dos y asunto arreglado, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Para traer a Sasuke seguramente tendría que pelear otra vez con él, y en el valle del fin no le fue muy bien que digamos, no, pero claro que no se estaba rindiendo sin antes intentarlo, no, claro que no; él sabía que podía contra Sasuke pero también estaba _eso_ que le hizo prometer Neji y él nunca pero nunca falla en sus promesas después de todo, ese era su camino ninja.

-bien, ya lo tengo decidido - hablo Tsunade atrayendo la atención de los únicos chicos en el despacho - primero que nada como dijimos anteriormente buscaremos a Itachi Uchiha... - nada mas Naruto escucho eso comenzó el golpeteo con su pie recibiendo varias miradas molestas incluida la de Neji, deteniéndolo en el proceso - como no sabemos dónde se encuentra - continuo - enviaremos un equipo de rastreo junto a un equipo de ataque. Sin embargo el equipo de rastreo no solo buscara a Itachi sino también se encargaran de buscar a Sasuke. En el mejor de los casos considere capturar a un miembro de Akatsuki y sacarle información pero no hay que subestimarlos son muy fuertes, hacen esa tarea casi imposible.

La rubia se mordió el labio furiosa. Maldita organización que solo trae más y más problemas.

\- el equipo de rastreo será el equipo ocho, el equipo de ataque el equipo siete, y así queda.

-Tsunade sama – hablo la pelirosa.

\- ¿Si, Sakura? - inquirió con curiosidad.

-¿Shino y Kiba estarán de acuerdo? Desde que lo paso aquella vez, se abstienen de cumplir _ciertas_ misiones - los dos chicos al lado de Sakura, tuvieron una reacción diferente. Naruto empuño sus manos mientras que Neji solo desvió la mirada.

-me parece que estas olvidando a alguien, Sakura - anuncio la Hokage con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos - a alguien que pertenecía en el equipo ocho. Si ella está relacionada, no creo que la rechacen.

Sakura solo se sonrojo por su descuido, ¡Y se suponía que ella era la parte inteligente de su equipo! Sentía vergüenza, pero se olvidó de su sentimiento al ver el rostro de los chicos. Naruto apretaba fuertemente los dientes mientras que Neji era ahora quien apretaba los puños de la rabia. Debía comprenderlos, todos lo hacían.

Nadie sabía lo que había hecho la Heredera Hyuga.

Los chicos encargados por Tsunade para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, no se percataron en ningún momento que alguien, aparte del ya mencionado, escapaba con los Cuatro del Sonido. Esa persona había eludido perfectamente el Byakugan de Neji y el olfato del que se sentía orgullo Kiba.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para ambos, pero no tanto como el enterarse de que Hinata también escapo para encontrarse con Orochimaru. Y ellos no lo sabían, ninguno de los dos.

El Hyuga mascullo por lo bajo tan solo recordar ese momento. Se odio a sí mismo y a sus decisiones, no pudo protegerla, de nada. Que buen guardián había salido.

La Godaime percibió perfectamente cada emoción en el rostro de los presentes. No pudo hacer nada más que contenerse y ver como resultaban las cosas, de nada servía en esos momentos enojarse. Debía comportarse. Era la Hokage. Velaba por todos ellos y los aldeanos.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto ser Hokage? Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado segundos atrás, y vio una cabellera plateada muy conocida. Por la mirada que portaba y lo tenso que se notaba, sabía que escucho todo. Algo menos de que preocuparme, pensó.

-Kakashi, por favor encárgate de todo - el peli plata asintió - parten dentro de una hora. Sin importar como se encuentre el clima - se sentó soltando un suspiro de cansancio - retírense - al salir todos, cerró los ojos preguntándose como terminaría todo.

Esperaba que la misión saliera bien, o si no, más problemas se avecinarían.

* * *

Gruño molesta. Todo se encontraba mojado. En el suelo solo había charcos y era obvio que no podía dormir ahí. Miro al Uchiha como si ante ella estuviera un demente en vez del pelinegro. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Lo había notado un poco distraído y, nada, pero nada comunicativo. Y eso no era normal. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera extrovertido pero desde el encuentro con los bandidos, no había dicho ni una palabra. Lo normal sería que le diera ordenes por medio de sus expresiones o que la llamara por su nombre o apellido que ella debía de interpretar y saber a qué se refería. Pero nada, solo se detuvo, ahí en medio de la nada y se recostó en las raíces de un árbol. Bufo.

Esa actitud estaba agotando su paciencia.

Dejo de mirarlo y se centró en buscar donde dormir. La noche estaba muy adentrada. Solo hasta ahora lo había notado. Ahora eran dos distraídos. Encontró una rama en lo alto de un árbol que podía utilizar, gracias a las grandes hojas no se encontraba húmedo. Suspiro aliviada. Ya por fin su cuerpo a descansar y si dormía lo suficiente hoy, su chakra se repondría. Nada más al recostarse contra el árbol envió sus ojos a la oscuridad más dentro de unos minutos sintió una presencia al lado suyo.

Sabía quién era, por eso no quería abrir los ojos, sin embargo cuando un brazo la rodeo por los hombros apegándola a un cuerpo, que ella sabía era masculino, los abrió abruptamente empujando con sus manos a la persona de paso.

Un grito asustado se escuchó por el bosque alarmando a las aves que de seguro se encontraban dormidas. Percibió como desde abajo Juugo y Sasuke miraban hacia esa dirección. Centro su vista en la _cosa_ que ahora mismo la miraba con reproche.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pude haberme caído - reprendió Suigetsu acercándose a la Hyuga para alejarse de la orilla. La chica solo le envió una mirada diciéndole "¿Crees que no lo sabía?" arqueando su ceja izquierda. Frunció el ceño - ¡Hey, ¿Qué tal si no me convierto en agua a tiempo para soportar el golpe?! - esta vez le dio una mirada de "No me importa lo que te pase" bufo por lo bajo. Ya era el colmo.

Opto por no decir nada acomodándose mejor en el lugar. Hinata lo miro como diciéndole si pretendía quedarse ahí, el asintió recibiendo un suspiro de su parte. Se encontraba cansada como para discutir con él, a la próxima no lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, se acomodó a su lado buscando la mejor posición para dormir tranquila. Cuando la encontró recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco y aspiro dispuesta a dormirse.

* * *

Un toque en su hombro empezó a molestarla, gruño dándole a entender a la otra persona que la dejara en paz. Y al parecer se dio a entender porque no volvió a sentirlo, se dispuso a dejar otra vez sus sentidos lanzándose a los brazos de Morfeo, y ya cuando estaba solo a medio paso de alcanzarlo, sintió otra vez el molesto toque en el hombro.

Gruño molesta.

¿Esa persona acaso no entendió que no quería despertar?

Los toques fueron reemplazados por suaves zarandeos.

Suspiro completamente derrotada _abriendo_ todos sus sentidos. Sin quererlo, un débil bostezo escapo de sus labios mientras unas lágrimas mañaneras escapaban de sus ojos. Retiro las manos que se encontraban en sus hombros para luego abrir su vista y estirar los brazos. Lo primero que distinguió fue un borrón blanco junto a un violeta. Pestañeo un par de veces, cuando creyó que sus ojos se acostumbraron, los volvió a abrir, viendo ahora perfectamente unos ojos violetas y a una sonrisa torcida.

-Suigetsu - nombro al reconocer a la persona - más vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarme - bostezo. El chico asintió sin dejar de sonreír -¿Qué hora son? - pregunto notando que aún estaba oscuro.

-por la posición de la luna, calculo que son alrededor de las cuatro - Hinata asintió mientras revisaba con su Byakugan los alrededores.

-Sasuke está dormido y Juugo también - lo desactivo - ¿Quien estuvo vigilando? - pregunto al notar que simplemente después de ver a Sasuke sentarse a los pies del árbol prácticamente se durmió en el hombro de Suigetsu. Se golpeó la frente, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

-no te preocupes por eso, el primero fue Juugo pero le dije que yo estaría al pendiente y se durmió - contesto con simpleza. La chica asintió comprensiva, suponía que ahora era su turno.

\- bien, duérmete - dijo palmeándole el hombro, recibió una mirada confundida - ¿No fue para eso que me despertarte? - negó.

-es algo mucho mejor - sonrió con travesura.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué querías? - la sonrisa de Suigetsu incremento.

El Hozuki movió los labios con lentitud mas lo que dijo provoco que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

Gritos, risas, agua chocando, aullidos. Esos eran los sonidos que entraban por sus oídos, se escuchaban lejanos pero aun así sonaban como si se produjeran cerca de él. Sentía ganas de abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba pasando, pero encontró pereza en el actuar prefiriendo ignorarlos y continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo, no pudo volver a adentrarse al mundo de los sueños así que opto por despertar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose aun apoyado al tronco de un árbol con una ardilla durmiendo acurrucada en su cuello, suspiro y sonrió levemente. Olvido que durmió con algunos animales en su regazo, los busco con la mirada pero no los encontró. Extrañado, se preguntó dónde estaban.

Escucho otro grito.

Por reflejo dirigió su mirada a donde provenía pero solo encontró maleza por delante. Se levantó con cuidado y con su mano protegió a la ardilla para que no cayera con el movimiento. Suspiro al ver que no sucedió. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia esa dirección pero fue detenido por una voz:

\- es mejor que no vayas - Juugo giro, viendo a Sasuke recostado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué están haciendo? - pregunto curioso, otro grito se escuchó. Alarmado por alguna pelea o algo parecido, camino dispuesto a detenerlos.

-están entrenando - se dejó oír la voz del azabache otra vez. Por un momento Juugo pensó que estaba irritado, pero no encontraba una razón para que lo estuviera ya que la Hyuga y él no se veían tan unidos como creyó en un principio. Miro de reojo la dirección donde se encontraban los dos integrantes de _Hebi._

 _Es mejor no interrumpirlos,_ pensó.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros, los animales que más apreciaba, inundaron sus oídos invitándolo a que abriera los ojos avisándole de que ya era de día. Hizo caso y lo primero que vio lo sorprendió, Hinata se encontraba a unos metros de distancia peleando con Suigetsu por un bambú de comida. Miro escéptico esa escena, ¿De dónde habían obtenido alimento?, es mas ¿Cuándo dejarían de pelear?

Aparto su vista de ellos preguntándose porque motivo no había sentido el olor de la comida. Empezó a sentir una incomodidad en su nariz, por alguna razón no podía respirar bien. La arrugo sintiendo como algo molestaba ahí, dirigió su mano a ese lugar y con incredulidad toco algo que parecía una rama, siguió su recorrido encontrándose con algo áspero. Tanteo desde el comienzo y ahora, un poco más confundido, se sacó aquello que obstruía sus fosas nasales. Un signo de interrogación se formó en su cabeza, ¿Una bellota? Miro el objeto detenidamente, si, en definitiva lo era, hizo lo mismo en su otra fosa nasal hallando otra bellota, ¿De dónde habían salido? Dirigió con cautela su mano al cuello esperando tocar algo esponjoso pero no sintió nada. Levanto los hombros. Bueno, era mejor despertar con bellotas que con lombrices y gusanos en su cara. Aun recordaba el cosquilleo que sintió cuando esos _animales_ casi invadían su nariz y orejas. Sintió un escalofrió, era mejor llevar ese recuerdo al anonimato. Ahora lo pensaba mejor, las aves no eran sus animales favoritos.

Con lentitud se fue acercando al grupo de chicos, con sorpresa observo como Sasuke también se acercaba, se sentaba en medio de Hinata y Suigetsu tomaba un pedazo de bambú y comenzaba a comer. Los dos otros dos lo miraron con curiosidad esperando que dijera algo pero él solo se mantuvo en silencio. Los dos chicos lo dieron por su lado y siguieron con la discusión. Los saludo cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos. Hinata giro su cabeza hacia él, soltando el cuenco de bambú para saludarlo con las manos.

Se escuchó un splash seguido de un gruñido.

Juugo y Hinata giraron hacia Suigetsu, quien se encontraba empapado de cintura para arriba con la sopa que la Hyuga había hecho. El Hozuki miro con rabia a Hinata mientras ella solo trataba de no burlarse.

\- excelente Suigetsu, ahora Juugo no podrá desayunar - se mofo. El peliblanco le lanzo una mirada de furia, ella solo sonrió en respuesta.

-fue tu culpa - gruño mientras trataba de secarse en vano. La sopa chorreaba por su cabello empapando aún más su camisa. Hinata solo sonrió mas mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-ven Juugo, siéntate aquí - la chica palmeo el suelo al lado suyo, el chico obedeció. En cuanto se sentó un cuenco de bambu se cruzó por sus ojos - toma, todavía sobraba así que no te preocupes - el asintió y se dispuso a comer - Suigetsu, por el derroche de comida, dame tu botella - el chico la miro con cara de "¿Qué? - vamos, dámela.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? - inquirió levantando una ceja.

-ya lo dije, desperdicio de comida - contesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- eso fue tu culpa - asevero enfadado escudando su botella con las manos.

-fue tuya. En primera, por robar comida cuando me encontraba partiendo los bambús - Suigetsu miro a la chica sorprendido - ¿De verdad creíste que no iba a notar como tomaste un cuenco y tomabas comida sin mi permiso? - le pregunto irónica, en respuesta él solo se sonrojo - poseo el Byakugan, no creas que me engañaras fácilmente - esta vez Sasuke miro a la chica. Opto por ignorar la mirada y seguir. Aclaro la garganta - En segunda, cuando decidí dejar pasar ese acto como compensación por entrenarme. Quisiste comer más, cuando te dije que no porque después no alcanzarían me ignoraste y tomaste el cuenco que sería para Juugo. Me desobedeciste - frunció el ceño - dame de una vez la botella, Suigetsu - el chico negó levantándose de lugar siendo imitado por Hinata. Los dos se miraban evaluativamente esperando el primer movimiento.

Sasuke, cansado de las discusiones de los dos, con fuerza deposito el cuenco de bambu en el suelo rompiéndolo en el acto. Los integrantes de _Hebi_ al escuchar el CRACK dirigieron sus miradas hacia su líder observando como el Uchiha los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Hinata y Suigetsu se sentaron al sentir la muda orden que transmitían sus ojos.

\- Suigetsu entrégale la botella a Hinata - abrió su boca para protestar - Hazlo – gruño. El chico obedeció. Miro a Hinata - contrólate.

La Hyuga asintió con lentitud.

Juugo que desde la discusión de los dos _amigos_ por acto reflejo llevaba alimento hacia su boca, en el momento en el que vio la mirada de Sasuke por alguna razón sus ganas de comer desaparecieron. Miro con interés como Suigetsu e Hinata se encontraban encogidos en sus lugares. De verdad, no entendía como ellos peleaban tanto, en un momento estaban llevándose bien y al otro ya estaban discutiendo por cualquier motivo. Si así eran los amigos, eso debía ser cansino. Aparto la mirada de ellos, recayéndola en Sasuke, noto como el Uchiha observaba detenidamente los movimientos de los dos esperando que en cualquier momento volvieran a discutir y detenerlos.

El chico no parecía el líder, más bien un padre cuidando a sus revoltosos hijos.

Sasuke suspiro levantándose de su lugar, debía tomar un suspiro o si no esos dos terminarían produciéndole una terrible jaqueca. Miro con detenimiento a sus subordinados, deteniéndola en la chica Hyuga.

-Partiremos en cinco minutos – y desapareció en un salto.

* * *

El equipo siete y el equipo ocho junto con Neji, llevaban horas rastreando el chakra de Sasuke. Kakashi había invocado a sus Ninken. Todos se encontraban alerta ante cualquier olor y por si acaso también trataban de detectar el chakra de Hinata. Neji con su Byakugan activo registraba cada área en tanto avanzaban. No querían cometer ningún error, no como aquella vez que fueron a rescatar a Sasuke perdiendo el hecho de que cierta persona también estaba escapando.

Definitivamente ninguno de ellos daría nada por sentado.

Gracias a todos aquellos que a pesar de mi inconsistencia para actualizar siguen dejándome uno que otro review y agregando esta historia a los favoritos o los seguidos. Gracias de verdad, besos.

Bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 7 Un abismo incierto

¡Hola, lectores! Sé que dure mucho para actualizar pero espero que se sientan satisfechos con este capítulo.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y sus Fav, ¡Muchas pero muchas gracias!

En el próximo tratare de ser más rápida, ¡Feliz año atrasado a todos y les deseo muchas bendiciones este nuevo año!

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es esta historia y los posibles personajes que podrían aparecer.

* * *

 _Una chica de hermoso cabello negro azulado saltaba de árbol en árbol. Sus ojos perlados revisaban el área en un radio de cinco kilómetros alerta a cualquier ninja que se cruzara en su visión. Después de todo, nadie sabía que había logrado huir, no, ella escapo tanto de su clan como la aldea. Solo tenía que seguir al escuadrón enviado a rescatar a Sasuke y ellos mismos la llevarían a Orochimaru, solo debía ser cuidadosa. No tendría problema. Al pertenecer al Clan Hyuga conocía la forma de eludir el Byakugan y al ser perteneciente del equipo ocho el olfato de Kiba. Definitivamente no podía cometer ningún error._

 _Escucho un ruido detrás de ella, se detuvo y a la velocidad del rayo se escondió entre los arbustos desactivando su Byakugan y, sin pensarlo mucho suprimió su chakra; a tal punto que podía ser comparado con el de un animal. Unos segundos después escucho pisadas, ramas quebrándose, kunais cortando el aire y papeles bombas detonándose._

 _No tenía que ser muy lista para saber que había terminado en medio de una batalla. Respiro profundo buscando en su mente una forma de salir de ahí sin ser descubierta, primero que nada saber quiénes eran. Contrario a lo que hizo en un comienzo libero un poco de chakra y lo concentro directo a sus ojos activando su kekkei genkai._

 _Un chico de cabellos negros sujetado en una coleta y una chica de cabellos rojos. Eso fue lo que sus ojos advirtieron._

 _Desactivo su línea sucesoria encontrando su momento para escapar, al parecer la chica era experta en Genjutsu._

Que lastima que sus ojos eran inmunes a ellos _, pensó con ironía._

 _Con un sigilo característico de un rastreador, logro irse sin ser notada. Salto hacia la rama más cercana, empezó a correr ampliando su visión extendiéndola unos dos kilómetros. Incremento su chakra y en consecuencia su velocidad tratando de alcanzar a dos chicos, uno de cabellos rubios y otro castaño. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y dentro de unos minutos pudo darle alcance. Pero en ese momento otro chico del sonido salió e Hinata, percibiendo que iba a perder más tiempo, opto por seguir ella sola pero no espero que Neji se quedara a enfrentarlo para que el rubio pudiera avanzar._

 _Concentro chakra en sus pies dispuesta a seguirlo y así lo hizo. No desactivo en ningún momento su Byakugan y cuando terminaron en un claro sopeso que era mejor seguir por lo que para que nadie notara su presencia, registro el área por última vez grabando en su mente la posición de todos, y oculto su chakra camuflándose. Rodeo el claro siguiendo con su misión mas una figura se interpuso entre ella y su plan de encontrarse con Orochimaru._

-nata, Hinata, ¡Hinata! – escucho que la llamaban. Parpadeo un par de veces saliendo del trance en el que se había sumido. Su nombre fue pronunciado otra vez y viro su cabeza buscando al causante, encontrándose con unos ojos violeta y una sonrisa de tiburón. - ¿En qué nación elemental estabas? – pregunto burlón, cosa que hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño.

-en Kirigakure, tal vez. – Contesto con simpleza alzando los hombros, Suigetsu la miro elevando una ceja pero enseguida se recompuso sonriendo con travesura.

\- Sasuke desde hace unos minutos te está mirando. – Le susurró al oído con una mano cubriendo su boca, como si fuera un gran secreto. La chica se sorprendió un poco pero no lo reflejo en su rostro, con curiosidad dirigió sus ojos y le pregunto sin rodeos:

\- ¿Quieres algo? – negó desviando su rostro. Ella solo hizo un ademan con su cabeza al peliblanco - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? – llevo un dedo hacia su mentón pensando.

\- Creo que unos tres minutos, ¿Por qué? – pregunto con intriga, ella solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

\- ¿Dónde está Juugo? – en todo ese tiempo no lo había visto y eso se le hizo raro.

\- Mientras estabas en _tu_ mundo, Juugo estuvo un tiempo preguntando a los animales si no han visto un Akatsuki cerca. – La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que Juugo podía hablar con los animales. – Y la respuesta fue negativa, por eso en estos momentos se fue al río. Él dijo que había más probabilidades ya que a esta ahora la mayoría de los animales se encuentran sedientos. Por cierto, no es que sea un animal pero necesito mi botella.

Hinata ignoro su último comentario preguntándose qué horas eran. Salto hasta la copa del árbol más alto y desde ahí por la posición del sol dedujo que eran alrededor de las dos. Eso quería decir que estuvo distraída alrededor de una hora. Ella no podía seguir así, debía concentrarse en la meta de Sasuke por algo era miembro de _Hebi_. Primero cumpliría la del azabache, después pasaría a sus propósitos. Nada más dulce que ello moviéndole el alma.

Observo su alrededor, sus ojos se toparon con el morral que solo estuvo en su posesión unos minutos. Pensó que Juugo se lo había llevado pero con un suspiro agradeció que no haya sido así. Se sentó en el suelo, lo tomo colocándolo entre sus piernas.

Dirigió su mano al morral dispuesta a tomar un poco de agua, topándose con la botella de Suigetsu, recordó lo que dijo hace unos momentos.

\- _Por cierto, no es que sea un animal pero necesito mi botella._

Una risita escapo de sus labios.

Que chico, mira que utilizar el tema de los animales para recuperar su botella. Sabía que el chico lo necesitaba para recuperar chakra pero, por ahora no era necesario además todavía no olvidaba el incidente ocurrido en la mañana y esperaba que, por ahora, no tuvieran que enfrentarse a nadie; aunque eso era algo inevitable, después de todo ellos estaban tras Uchiha Itachi, miembro de Akatsuki.

Alzo su mirada blanquecina chocando con unos ojos ónix tan opuestos a los suyos. En ellos pudo leer con mucha precisión el enojo, la confusión y otro sentimiento que no supo identificar pero aun así, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ese debía ser su instinto advirtiéndole que se alejara y fiel a ello, se alejó acercándose a Suigetsu.

Así, pasaron unos cuarenta minutos. Hinata y Suigetsu sentados uno al lado del otro bajo la sombra de un árbol, la primera jugueteando con la botella del segundo en sus manos sin poder apartar de su mente los ojos ónix de Uchiha; Hozuki observando con parsimonia los movimientos de Hyuga pensando como arrebatarle la botella y Sasuke sentado a unos metros de ellos con los ojos cerrados cruzado de brazos, todos ellos esperando a Juugo y su recaude de información.

La única chica de _Hebi_ cansada de mover la botella de un lado a otro decidió entregársela a Suigetsu y, siguiendo su pensamiento la lanzo hacia al chico, quien la tomo con incredulidad. En ese mismo momento Juugo se dejó ver entre los matorrales reaccionando de la misma forma.

Observo por unos segundos las acciones de Hyuga quien ahora se encontraba de pie esperando que Juugo hablara, igual que los demás, esta al notar su mirada le señalo con los suyos al azabache quien tenía sus ojos puestos en él. Juugo, comprensible, hablo.

\- Las aves me informaron que dos miembros de Akatsuki fueron visto hace una semana por Iwagakure en busca del Jinchuuriki del Yonbi. – El chico poseía sus ojos fijos en Sasuke – Y por su descripción puedo asegurar que se trataban de Kisame e Itachi. – Uchiha entrecerró los ojos con odio al tiempo que Suigetsu apretaba la botella en su manos.

Hinata les lanzo una mirada de preocupación a ambos. Entendía porque Sasuke reacciono así pero, ¿Qué tenía Suigetsu contra Kisame? Conocía muy poco de él, no sabía nada de su vida solo lo poco que pudo deducir y lo que le conto el chico. Nada más.

Suspiro exasperada. Ya podía sentir como una terrible jaqueca se formaba en su cabeza.

\- ¿Algo más? – inquirió el azabache con voz fría.

\- Sí, pero no sé si te interese. – Contesto vacilante, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido levanto una ceja diciéndole que prosiguiera – Ayer Konoha envió un grupo de rastreo, la misión es incierta pero al parecer está relacionada con ustedes dos. – Señalo a la chica y al azabache. Ellos lo miraron interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Los dos chicos agradecieron que a pesar de que el tema no incumbía a Suigetsu el fuera tan curioso al preguntar.

\- Según la información los dos equipos donde ustedes pertenecían son los ninjas a cargo de esta misión. – Hinata abrió la boca para decir que era normal que en alguna misión requirieran dos grupos. Ella hizo algunas cuando estaba en Konoha, eso no quería decir nada. – Además de que precisamente la dirección del grupo coincide con la nuestra. – La chica lo vio con sorpresa, eso no podía negarlo pero debía ser una coincidencia.

-¿Sabes dónde están? – Pregunto sin pensar acercándose a Juugo. Él negó. Lastimosamente eso no pudieron decírselo - ¿Sabes si están cerca? – Pregunto esta vez con certidumbre, pero él solo negó.

Suigetsu noto el ligero interés de Hinata sobre el tema, ¿será que extraña a sus compañeros?

La única chica de _Hebi_ sin contenerse busco con su Byakugan a su antiguo equipo, vio muchos chakras pero ninguno le resulto conocido. Llego a su límite de veinticinco kilómetros, forzó más chakra a sus ojos aumentándolo solo dos kilómetros más. Estuvo dispuesta a enviar más pero un terrible dolor de cabeza la invadió y su vista se tornó borrosa. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero Uchiha previendo eso, la sostuvo por la espalda evitando que cayera al suelo.

Sintió como unas manos la tocaban por la espalda, viro su cabeza con la intención de saber quién era, y agradecerle pero en el instante en que sus ojos se toparon con unos opuestos a los suyos, un fuerte sonrojo se posiciono en sus mejillas. Por acto reflejo aparto las manos del azabache al tiempo que se alejaba a una distancia que ella consideraba aceptable dándoles la espalda a los demás integrantes de _Hebi_. Miro con turbación como sus manos temblaban y un picor se apoderaba de ellas.

 _No debes, no sientas,_ se reprendió empuñando sus manos, _contrólate. Tú puedes, lo lograras,_ sus manos dejaron atrás ese temblor y el sonrojo que se posiciono en sus mejillas, desapareció. Soltó un suspiro profundo calmándose a sí misma.

Giro hacia el resto del equipo mirándolos con indiferencia. Ellos, un poco confundidos por las acciones anteriores de la chica le devolvieron la mirada con diferentes emociones reflejadas. Juugo con expectación, Suigetsu curioso y Sasuke con la misma intensidad con que Hyuga lo observaba. Duraron unos minutos sin cambiar de expresión esperando que la chica explicara su actual comportamiento pero ella no dijo nada. Se mantuvo impasible y con una frialdad cruzando sus ojos que ellos pensaron que estaban frente a otra persona. La chica sabía que no dejarían el tema aun lado, por lo que tomo un pergamino, lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue el kanji de comida, concentro chakra en su mano y lo dirigió allí. Apareció una ligera capa de humo, y de el unos seis onigiris surgieron; le ofreció dos a Suigetsu por el hambre tan voraz que poseía, otros dos a Juugo, no tenía conocimientos de cuanto comía el chico pero imagino que su apetito era parecido a Hozuki. Miro dudativa los dos últimos, se encogió de hombros y se los dio a Sasuke, intento justificarse que era porque le gustaban y agradecimiento. Los dos primeros agradecieron, Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa y Juugo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

El último observo a la chica con una ceja alzada, quien se estaba preparando para tirar el rollo en alguna parte del bosque. Él conto seis onigiris, cada uno de ellos les fue dados dos por lo que la chica no tenía que comer. Apretó con fuerza los onigiris, dio un paso dispuesto a ordenarle que comiera uno pero Juugo, previendo lo mismo, se acercó a Hyuga y le ofreció un onigiri. Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de entender su ofrecimiento. Con lentitud lo tomo y le sonrió al chico dándole las gracias. Juugo asintió, noto una mirada incrustada en su espalda. Busco con la mirada quien podía ser encontrándose con unos filosos ojos negros.

Ante sus ojos se estremeció pero no dijo nada prefirió rehuir de esos pozos negros que enfrentarse a ellos. Duda, eso fue lo que carcomió su mente. Se preguntó el porqué de la mirada, era evidente que no podía preguntarle al chico y tampoco a la Hyuga. Opto por interrogar a Hozuki, ya que al parecer entendía la situación mejor que él. ¿Y cómo no? Si miraba a los dos con una sonrisa ladina y una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

La única chica de _Hebi_ ajena a todo eso, decidió tomar el morral y colgarlo en sus hombros. Algo le decía que pronto partirían y así fue. Unos segundos después Sasuke ordeno que se apresuraran, a su manera, les dijo que ahora partirían de camino a Iwagakure e investigarían cerca de las aldeas que la rodearan. Con ese _propósito_ en mente el equipo _Hebi_ emprendió rumbo. En el camino Hinata noto como Juugo y Suigetsu hablaban en voz baja sobre algo, de vez en cuando la miraban a ella y a Sasuke. Mentiría si dijera que no tuvo curiosidad, hasta quiso acercarse a ellos pero prefirió darlos por su lado y concentrarse en el camino. Unos minutos después escucho las risas de Hozuki, giro sus ojos hacia ellos con curiosidad solo para encontrarse con un sonriente peliblanco y un sorprendido Juugo.

Abrió su boca dispuesta a preguntarles mas las carcajadas de Hozuki se lo impidieron.

 _Bueno, ya que_ , pensó retirando su duda.

Siguieron corriendo entre los arboles por horas. Ya Suigetsu había pedido tres descansos que fueron negados por Uchiha, el chico quería estar cerca lo antes posible de Iwagakure fue hace una semana que vieron a su hermano no podía perder el tiempo. Tenía que acercarse a él lo antes posible o sino desaparecería su rastro otra vez, y quien sabe cuándo tendría una pista de su paradero. Hinata igual o menos que Suigetsu se encontró un poco fatigada. Admitía que correr por horas cansaba pero no iba a decir nada de eso, aun si se desgarran sus músculos seguiría corriendo. Después de todo en este mundo todavía existían los extremistas.

Paso un tiempo y un poco más agotada, activo su Byakugan revisando el área. Todo estaba normal. Lo extendió y a unos kilómetros encontró una aldea, inspecciono cada chakra que paso por su visión esperando no encontrar ninguno conocido o algún flujo que indicara que era ninja. Solo tomo unos segundos, se sintió aliviada de no hallar ninguno.

\- Sasuke – El aludido, que se encontraba un poco más adelante, escucho la voz de la chica pronunciando su nombre, movió la cabeza levemente anunciándole que la estaba escuchando -, a unos doce kilómetros hay una aldea sin presencia ninja. – Al escuchar eso Suigetsu rápidamente la miro con una chispa de ilusión. – Pienso que lo mejor es descansar. Sé que quieres llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde fue visto Itachi Uchiha, pero de nada sirve que cuando te enfrentes a él estés tan cansado como para hacerlo.

Uchiha le mando una mirada despectiva.

-¿Qué pasara con los ninjas que vienen en la misma dirección? ¿No nos encontraran si paramos aquí? – Pregunto Hozuki con duda.

\- Y yo que pensé que tú eras el que más quería que paráramos. – Soltó con ironía la única chica de _Hebi_.

-Si quiero eso, pero también hay que mirar todas las opciones. – Se encogió de hombros ganándose una mirada moribunda de Hinata.

 _Ya es raro que lo digas_ , pensó.

\- Pensé en eso, así como nosotros nos detendremos a descansar ellos también lo harán. Sé que estoy tomando esta opción a unos tres años atrás pero estoy segura que así es. – Asevero sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos perlados de los azabaches. Esperaba que él aceptara su idea sino tendrían que dormir a intemperie de una manera no muy cómoda y eso podría afectarlos dándoles muchos problemas tanto en el campo de batalla como en su búsqueda. Esperaba fervientemente que Sasuke pensara en todos los pros y los contras, después de todo él era el líder y toda orden que diera debía ser acatada.

Sasuke pensó en la opinión de Hyuga, mentiría si dijera que al momento que la escucho estuvo dispuesto a negarla pero cuando la analizo un poco más decidió que no era tan mala como pensaba en un principio. Lo único de lo que debían cuidarse era del equipo de rastreo que por _coincidencia_ venían en la misma dirección aunque él lo dudaba mucho.

Los tres integrantes de _Hebi_ esperaron impacientes el veredicto de Uchiha. En ningún momento perdieron de vista su rostro, intentaron deducir cuál sería su respuesta pero la única expresión que reflejaba no exteriorizaba nada. Se miraron entre ellos lanzando un suspiro sonoro.

Nada iban a sacar de él.

En ese momento, Hinata sintió un escalofrió. Esa era una sensación conocida para ella, en su pasado siempre lo aprecio cuando alguien clavaba su mirada en ella viéndola con atención pero esta vez solo sucedía con una persona, alguien con quien ella estaba viajando, su líder, el chico poseedor de ojos oscuros. Por eso, desplazo sus ojos hasta toparse con la figura imponente de Uchiha, que como supuso, la acechaba con sus pozos; se miraron por segundos siendo Hinata quien rompió esa conexión en el momento que Uchiha sonrió siendo solo percibido por ella. Un pequeño sonrojo se posiciono en sus mejillas pero ya conocía la respuesta.

-Sasuke acepto. – Suigetsu festejo a voz viva, Hinata quiso secundarlo pero su atención rondaba más en procurar cubrir ese diminuto sonrojo. Por suerte nadie lo noto, Sasuke miro a todos sus subordinados con atención, la chica entendió de inmediato que quería expresar pero otra vez se preguntó, ¿Por qué simplemente no hablaba? Bufo un poco enojada mientras asentía. Los chicos la imitaron y Sasuke emprendió camino.

Llegaron a la pequeña aldea después de una hora. El sol había caído dándole paso a la noche. El grupo se percató que a pesar de no ser una aldea ninja no poseía guardias lo cual era un poco raro pero a pensamientos de ellos era lo mejor. A penas entraron a la aldea notaron que las calles se encontraban muy iluminadas y las casas eran muy estructuradas. Esa aldea parecía tener muy buenos ingresos pese a que era muy pequeña. _Hebi_ caminaba muy tranquilo por las calles viendo a los pocos lugareños comprar o hablar entre ellos, todo iba bien hasta que Suigetsu viro hacia la izquierda y grito asustado llamando la atención tanto de _Hebi_ como de algunas personas. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso tener momentos de silencio era mucho pedir?, él como Juugo riñeron a Suigetsu con la mirada. Él solo señalo al lado suyo y los dos dirigieron sus ojos a donde señalaba ahí se toparon con un chico de la estatura de Suigetsu de cabellos castaño claro con unos ojos borgoña.

En solo un segundo, el chico paso de estar en la calle junto a Hozuki a un callejón oscuro con Uchiha amenazando cortar su blanco cuello. El chico de ojos borgoñas miro con un poco de intriga esos ojos tan similares a la sangre, ¿Acaso no sabía quién era? Intento liberarse del agarre del azabache pero ese chico lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared. Se impulsó de la última con propósito de liberarse de esa prisión pero lo único que consiguió fue que la katana, Kusanagi, rasgara su cuello produciendo una fina línea de sangre. Busco otro medio de escape pero Juugo y Suigetsu le cerraban el paso.

-¿Dónde está la chica que estaba con nosotros? – Cuestiono con voz amenazante, el chico sonrió al escuchar la pregunta enojando a Uchiha, quien acerco más su katana. – Responde. – Gruño.

-Sasuke. – Pronuncio con una voz aterciopelada sorprendiendo a los presentes. Esa voz de alguna forma les era familiar. - Podrás ser muy bueno con el Sharingan pero aun así no reconoces quien soy yo. – Esas palabras confundieron a Uchiha.

 _¿A qué se refiere?,_ se preguntó.

El chico percibió el escepticismo con que el azabache lo miraba así que decidió _distorsionar_ un poco su imagen. En un borrón se vio como el chico se transformaba en la única chica de _Hebi_ para volver a ser el chico de cabellos castaño claro.

Eso sorprendió a los restantes integrantes menos a Sasuke quien frunció el ceño por no conocer esa faceta de la chica. Opto por ignorar esa molestia al tiempo que retiraba a Kusanagi de la garganta del chico. Lanzo un bufido, por un momento pensó que algo le había sucedido.

-¿Por qué te transformaste en este chico? – pregunto Suigetsu curioso.

\- Solo pensé que sería raro que una chica estuviera con tres chicos, que no son ninjas, por ahí. Seguramente nos preguntarían en la posada que hacemos por estos lares y, cualquier excusa que buscaran, solo traería más preguntas así que pensé en transformarme en chico. Además así ocultaría mis ojos, característicos de un Hyuuga. – Explico encogiéndose de hombros. Todos miraron con intriga a Hinata mientras se preguntaban: _¿Por qué su chakra producía una sensación diferente?_

Ella opto por ignorarlos, sabía lo que pasaba por sus mentes pero en estos momentos era mejor no hablar de _eso_. Noto que los integrantes del equipo _Hebi_ no se movían para nada al tiempo que la observaban como si alienígena hubiera bajado del cielo posándose frente a ellos. Soltó un suspiro inaudible.

\- Vámonos chicos, si tenemos suerte habrá una posada con habitaciones vacías. – Eso los hizo reaccionar. Suigetsu empezó a correr buscando una siendo seguido por un tranquilo Juugo. Y Sasuke, pues… Él seguía viéndola tratando de descifrar algo.

Lo paso de largo siguiendo a los otros dos, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Seguramente Sasuke, y sin saber por qué una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Escucho a una voz conocida gritar su nombre, recorrió con sus ojos borgoña el frente viendo como en la distancia Suigetsu agitaba la mano mientras saltaba contento, supuso que ya había encontrado una. Sonrió con fuerza para luego correr hasta el, cuando llego lo felicito por ser tan rápido. A su lado vio como Juugo miraba un poco enfadado a Hozuki mientras en su mejilla unas manos, en la misma mejilla, relucían fuertemente marcadas.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – Inquirió con intriga.

\- Lo que paso fue que… - Comenzó un poco dudoso Hozuki si continuar o no. Hinata lo miro con suspicacia alterando sus nervios. Abrió su boca para continuar pero la llegada de Sasuke lo interrumpió, se dispuso a huir creyendo que escaparía de tener de contar los hechos. Sin embargo, el azabache miro por más de un segundo a Juugo con la ceja alzada, clara expresión de que estaba confuso y quería respuestas. Hinata, sonrió de lado viendo con maldad al chico. Y Suigetsu ahí mismo sintió el más grande miedo que haya vivido.

La sonrisa siniestra que se posaba en ese rostro de tez clara junto con esa mirada borgoña le alteraba los nervios, y ni hablar de esa aura oscura que parecía fluir del _chico_. Era tétrico. Se abrazó así mismo, notando que su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos sudaban nerviosas. Rogo porque _el_ _chico_ tuviera compasión. Y lo más atemorizante, según él, era que nadie notaba nada de eso, y si lo hacían no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo.

\- Suigetsu, cuéntanos. Nosotros – Señalo a Sasuke y ella. – Queremos saber.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, miro a Juugo pidiéndole con la mirada que lo hiciera el, pero el chico se hizo el desentendido.

\- N-No es na-nada grave, la verdad, s-solo f-fue que y-yo le pregunte a u-una chica do-donde estaba la po-posada más cercana y e-ella me dio las in-indicaciones y ya. – Trato de explicar, recibiendo miradas incrédulas del azabache y _él_ ahora castaño.

\- ¿Cómo explicas las marcas? – Pregunto Hinata en tono displicente.

\- Lo que pasa fue que, fui muy _amable_ con la chica, tal vez, _demasiado._ – Agrego como quien no quiere la cosa pero la mirada de furia del _chico_ unida con la despectiva del azabache hizo que temiera por su vida.

\- Eso no lo explica. – Comento Sasuke sin perder de vista a Hozuki. El chico por dentro rogo que no se uniera completamente a Hinata o sino ya estaba muerto.

Juugo percibió como Suigetsu palideció cuando Uchiha hablo por lo que decidió dejarlo así, suficiente tenía con Hinata. Lanzo un suspiro, acudiendo al rescate del chico.

\- Déjenlo así. – Pidió con una sonrisa amable. El _chico_ de ojos borgoña abrió la boca para replicar. – Enserio, no fue nada grave.

Juugo agradecía que quisieran defenderlo pero todo solo fue un accidente. Sasuke desvió el rostro dando a entender que lo haría. Hinata, sin querer ceder, termino asintiendo. Suigetsu sonrió aliviado mas una mirada del _chico_ basto para asustarlo. Eso quería decir que lo dejaría pero, solo por _ahora_.

\- ¿En dónde está la posada? – Pregunto la chica mirando alrededor. Juugo empezó a caminar y los demás sin decir nada empezaron a seguirlo.

Llegaron a un alojamiento de unos dos pisos que parecía bien estructurada como las otras casas. Entraron sin más siendo atendidos por una señora de cabellos castaños que rondaba por los cuarenta. Hinata fue hacia el mostrador preguntándole si tenía habitaciones disponibles, la señora asintió diciéndole que esperara un momento, _él_ asintió mientras la castaña revisaba en su libro. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la señora cerró el libro y los miro.

\- Hay dos habitaciones. – Suigetsu festejo. – Una posee dos camas pero… - Todos la miraron expectantes. – Me temo que la otra habitación solo cuenta con una cama matrimonial.

Al escuchar la última oración, _Hebi_ se miró entre ellos. No sabían que hacer y buscar en otra posada no era aceptable. Eso solo ocasionaría que en caso de que la otra estuviera llena, alguien podría ganarle las habitaciones o una de ellas.

\- Aceptamos las dos. – Dijo _el chico_ , la posadera asintió para luego buscar las llaves.

\- ¿Quién duerme con quién? – Cuestiono Suigetsu mirándolos a cada uno.

Se miraron entre si un poco más confundidos.

\- Aquí tienen las llaves. – Se escuchó decir. _Hebi_ se giró hacia la castaña señora, pero fue Hinata quien se acercó a tomar las llaves.

-¿Cuánto es? – Pregunto Sasuke con voz ronca. _El chico_ de ojos borgoñas se giró hacia él mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Sasuke hablo? Era tan sorprendente que no presto atención a lo demás y se dejó llevar por su pregunta. A sus oídos llegaron las palabras _compañero_ , _habitaciones_ decidió que debía escuchar atentamente.

\- Yo seré el compañero de Juugo. – Asevero Suigetsu, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de Hinata. – ¡Y nosotros tomaremos la habitación de dos camas! – Exclamo mientras tomaba la llave de la habitación de las manos de Hinata.

 _Él,_ sabiendo a lo que conllevaba, quiso impedirlo pero no logro a tiempo. Lanzo un bufido, recibiendo una mirada triunfadora de Suigetsu y una de perdón de Juugo. Suspiro.

Hozuki pensó rápido, si no hubiera sucedido ese incidente con Juugo podría haber elegido a Hinata pero sabía que _el chico_ estaba un poco enfadado con él y tampoco quería a Sasuke como compañero así que ¿Qué mejor compañero que Juugo que no estaba molesto por lo sucedido? Lo sentía por Hinata, pero esto tal vez sea bueno para ese dúo y, también podía tomarlo como venganza.

Todos ellos caminaron a las que serían sus habitaciones por hoy pero antes de que Juugo entrara a la suya, Hinata reunió un poco de chakra en su mano, que se exteriorizo de un color verde y antes de que alguien lo notara, coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico curándola. _El chico_ de ojos borgoñas le guiño un ojo recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Sasuke e Hinata entraron a la suya sin miramientos, y así como les advirtió la posadera, ellos dos tendrían que dormir juntos. Y esa última palabra era lo que aterraba al _chico_.

Dormir _juntos_.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con estar suprimiendo lo que sentía para que ahora le tocara dormir con el chico del que se había enamorado. Como odiaba esas jugarretas del destino. Chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que se descolocaba el morral que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Lo puso al pie de la cama, también bajo su arco y el carcaj colocándolo junto al morral. Busco con la mirada a Sasuke pero no lo encontró, escucho el sonido del agua así que supuso que se estaba bañando.

Se tumbó en la cama.

Agradecía que Sasuke no se encontrara ahí en esos momentos, se encontraba muy nerviosa demasiado para admitirlo. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado mientras, sin proponérselo, escuchaba atentamente el agua que fluía de la ducha.

Suspiro lentamente.

Si Suigetsu no hubiera tomado la otra llave, tal vez sería ella la que estaría con Juugo en la otra habitación, tranquila. Pero, tuvo que ser ella. No quería estar ahí, deseaba desaparecer pero no huiría enfrentaría todo lo que se avecinaba. Ahora era más fuerte de lo que fue alguna vez. No caería. O si no habría sido una pérdida de tiempo irse con Orochimaru, bueno, tuvo alrededor de dos años y unos cuantos meses sin entrenar apropiadamente, se dijo.

Escucho como la puerta se abría e instantáneamente, giro de lado dándole la espalda al lugar donde se encontraba el baño. No quería ver a Uchiha en paños menores, sabía que sería una hermosa, no, maravillosa vista pero era mejor evitarla. Estaba segura que si lo veía en toda la noche no podría dormir con la imagen de él revoloteando por su mente.

\- ¿Pretendes quedarte así? – Pregunto con voz fría Uchiha. Hinata lo escucho pero no sabía a qué se refería y, olvidando todo el tema anterior, volteo confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refie…? – Y fue justo ahí, mirando a Sasuke con su pantalón negro, su yukata abierto y suelto mostrando todo su pecho y abdomen con una toalla sobre los hombros evitando que su cabello humedeciera la ropa, recordó todo el tema anterior.

Con un sonrojo en su cara, giro rápidamente sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada. Aunque una buena vista se había llevado, se encontraba demasiado apenada como para hablar.

\- Todavía tienes apariencia de chico. – Informo al tiempo que miraba detenidamente el cuerpo de _la chica_.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Lo había olvidado, el hecho de estar transformado en hombre, sonrió un poco nerviosa por su descuido.

 _¿Qué tan distraída podía ser?,_ se reprendió para sí.

Disperso la técnica volviendo a ser una chica de cabellos negro azulados con ojos perlados. Sasuke volvió a recorrerla con sus pozos negros, siendo notado por ella estremeciéndose de solo sentirlo, sabía que dentro de poco el poseedor del Sharingan preguntaría sobre muchas cosas que no quería responder por ahora. Así que huyendo de él y su mirada, rápidamente corrió hacia el baño sin mirar en ningún momento al azabache.

Nada más estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta, por un momento pensó que había cometido una estupidez. Olvido tomar una toalla. ¿Quién diablos entra al baño a tomar una ducha sin una toalla? Gruño, por su mente paso la idea de golpearse fuertemente en la cabeza, mas desistió. Se preparó mentalmente al tiempo que inhalo profundo solo para salir corriendo del baño y tomar una puta toalla. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no la notara, lo cual era poco probable con los sentidos súper desarrollados que portaba, o simplemente que se encontrara dormido en la cama en su tercer sueño aunque dudaba de que en verdad fuera así. Abrió, que en algún tiempo cerro, sus ojos y noto que encima de una repisa reposaban unas toallas. Respiro aliviada, por lo menos no tendría que pasar por el sufragio de salir y pasar bochorno. Tomo la toalla, se ducho, cambio y cuando salió del baño ya el azabache con sangre Uchiha se encontraba acostado en la cama quizá en su tercer sueño, como había esperado antes. Se encogió de hombros pensando que era lo mejor.

Hinata pasaba por su lado cuando escucho como Uchiha se quejaba en un grito ahogado, detuvo sus pasos y se acercó a él con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué lo habrá ocasionado?, se preguntó, ¿Tal vez una pesadilla? Estaba por retirarse cuando el chico se movió, espantándola sobraba decir, para pasar de estar de lado a boca arriba. Opto por darlo por su lado solo hasta que por sus labios salió el sonido de un lamento. Volvió a acercarse solo para notar como fruncía el ceño y los labios.

Por alguna razón ahora tenía la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

 _Seguramente está soñando con la masacre del clan_ , se dijo con una mirada sombría.

Quería liberar a Uchiha de esa oscuridad que el mismo se había envuelto pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el chico no daba mérito de querer salir? Suspiro un poco triste al tiempo que levantaba su mano dirigiéndola al rostro del azabache. Tenía ganas de tocar su rostro pero desistió a hacerlo. A cambio toco con su dedo índice el ceño fruncido buscando relajarlo y con un simple toque, su ceño y labios fruncidos desaparecieron. Y ahora que lo miraba así con el rostro relajado y los labios entreabiertos, sus sentimientos surgieron y sin detenerse a pensarlo se inclinó y lo beso con suavidad, tratando de liberar su creciente pasión. Movió los labios lentamente siendo imitada por el opuesto sorprendiéndole. Por un momento pensó que el chico se había despertado pero analizando su rostro descubrió que todavía seguía dormido. Se relajó un poco y se decidió por seguir disfrutando del beso, el cual solo duro unos segundos hasta que sintió como Uchiha se removía para despertarse. Actuando con rapidez concentro chakra en la punta de sus dedos, los coloco en la cabeza, para ser especifico en los huesos esfenoides, del chico obligando a su inconsciente a quedarse dormido otra vez.

La única chica de _Hebi_ exhalo aliviada. De solo pensar en que el chico hubiera despertado, su corazón latía desbocado. Se separó de Uchiha, corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió salió por ella y salto hacia el techo de la posada.

Fue inevitable notar como la luna brillaba, parecía de otro mundo, se encontraba tan radiante, tan deslumbrante que grito, grito con tanta fuerza sintiéndose tan contenta y dichosa que sin poder contenerse un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No cambia en su cabeza como solo un beso podía ponerla tan feliz, y eso que el azabache estaba dormido ¿Cómo sería cuando estuviera despierto?

El viento soplo produciendo que sonriera.

Había tanta soledad, tanta calma que no pudo evitar dejarse envolver. Se sentó en el techo, pegándose sus rodillas al pecho, ahí recargo sus brazos y dejo descansar su cabeza sin perder de vista esa luna magnifica. Ahora sentía una serenidad que pronto desaparecería, eso lo sabía. Después de todo, ¿Cuánto puede durar la tranquilidad en este mundo ninja?

Soltó un suspiro y la tristeza cubrió sus ojos. _Ellos se lo buscaron_ , fue lo que pensó.

Otra brisa soplo, pero esta era diferente a la otra. Esta sin duda le anunciaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Anairam Mariana** : Me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia, ¡Estoy muy contenta! Si te soy sincera a mí no me agrada tanto como escribo, porque a veces siento que estoy siendo poco explicita o que no se entiende. Pero, bueno, estoy aprendiendo ya mejorare con el paso del tiempo, y de verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Knicky Ouji** : Si, este es un SasuHina, supongo que se puede malentender por la relación que tienen Hinata y Suigetsu, pero no pretendo ponerlos más allá de amigos o posibles mejores amigos.

 **Guest 1** : ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero no decepcionarte.

 **Guest 2:** Discúlpame si a veces duro demasiado para actualizar pero es que yo no tengo una vida fácil, soy muy propensa a tener accidentes y poseo un poco de déficit de atención. Yo también adoro que Hinata sea integrante de Hebi, esa idea la tengo desde hace como cuatro años y necesitaba desahogarme. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8 Detalles del pasado

_¿Cómo funciona todo esto? Ven a decírmelo._

 _Hay alguien justo aquí viviendo en mi interior~_

¿A alguien le gusta esa canción como a mí?

Todos los días la tengo en mi mente. Pero ni modo.

¿Cómo están, queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien. Lamento la demora del capítulo pero es que ahora ando muy ocupada con eso de que estoy estudiando Medicina. Ya sabrán que esa carrera no es nada fácil, apenas estoy en primer semestre y siento que me Dara un ataque de estrés. Solo espero que no sea así.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron su reviews, eso me hace muy feliz, sus follow y favorite. ¡Se los agradezco muuuuuuucho!

Ahora disfruten el capítulo que pretendía ser más largo, pero si fuera así, ¿Cuándo lo podría subir? y discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío son la historia y los posibles personajes que podrían aparecer.

* * *

Cap 8: Detalles del pasado.

La única chica de _Hebi_ giro su cabeza y al ver quien era un sonrojo se instaló en sus pómulos.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba tras de ella mirándola impasible, la luz de la luna lo hacía ver imponente, tan hermoso que parecía un dios. Opto por girar su cabeza y controlar ese molesto sonrojo.

Uchiha la observo con una ceja elevada preguntándose qué hacía ahí.

Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. El corazón de Hinata nada más sentir la proximidad del azabache latía desbocado y más aún al imaginar que si estaba despierto ahora tal vez lo estuvo en el momento en que ella lo beso. Sus nervios se dispararon; eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Decidió preguntar. Uchiha la miro diciéndole "¿Por qué no estarlo?" – ¿C-Cuándo despertaste? – Se reprendió por tartamudear, últimamente uno de sus viejos hábitos había vuelto. Como lo odiaba. El poseedor de pozos negros noto eso pero prefirió no omitirlo.

\- Un grito. – Dijo sin inmutarse. Hyuuga giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia él, ¿Sasuke le respondió? Siendo sincera ella pensó que el chico la ignoraría pero, al parecer, este día se inclinó por ser comunicativo, bueno solo un poco.

 _¿Un grito?,_ se preguntó por un momento sin saber a qué se refería hasta que recordó su momento de euforia. Otro sonrojo la invadió.

-lo siento. – Pronuncio sorprendiéndolo. No esperaba que se disculpara.

El silencio los invadió a ambos, en ese tiempo Sasuke decidió sentarse a su lado y aclarar ciertas dudas.

-¿Qué era esa técnica? - Inquirió con un deje de intriga que no fue notado por la chica. Hinata entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente el rostro de Uchiha.

No quería hablar de eso pero algún día debía decírselo, se dijo.

\- Es una técnica que encontré en los rollos prohibidos de Orochimaru, ahí decía que era una sustitución mejorada del Henge no jutsu, así como este te permite tener cualquier característica de quien hayas visto, la diferencia radica en que puedes copiar su chakra, solo si sabes como es. Sin embargo, un poco de tu chakra se queda alojado en el imitado por lo tanto alguien con una buena percepción puede notarlo. Se supone que solo tu kekkei genkai posee la capacidad de copiar pero gracias a este jutsu cualquier que pueda ver el chakra tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo. Aunque si tú lo ejecutas estoy segura que lo harías a la perfección.

 _Esa técnica es de infiltración_ , _tal vez funcione en el futuro, aunque a pesar de haber copiado el chakra deja una muestra del tuyo no lo hace tan útil. Sin duda es una técnica incompleta que solo puede ser realmente efectiva si posees el Sharingan, pero aun así, ¿Por qué es una técnica prohibida_?, cavilo Sasuke.

\- Hay información que estas ocultando. – Esa fue la conclusión a la que llego. Una técnica así, en general no podría hacer daño a su usuario pero eso era lo más sospechoso. La chica de ojos perlados al escucharlo respingo. Debió suponerlo, Sasuke era el mejor de su generación, algo como esto él simplemente pudo deducirlo de la nada.

\- Si, tienes sus riesgos. El primero es que cuando te transformas en alguien hay posibilidades de que tu cuerpo tome esa apariencia para siempre. Segundo, como copias el chakra de la persona, así como el primero, puede que tomes su personalidad suplantado la tuya, pero como te dije un poco de tu chakra queda ahí por lo tanto serian dos chakras y dos personalidades combatiendo entre sí, lo cual provoca un daño tanto mental como físico. Tercera y no menos importante, mientras más lo utilices tu chakra se fragmentara y esa parte dividida saldrá de tu cuerpo por uno de los tenketsus y en su recorrido lo destruye, no podrás expulsar chakra de ahí, ahora, en caso de que haya decidido salir por uno de la cabeza podría hacer que perdieras la visión, el sentido del gusto, la audición, el olfato o simplemente te mueres si decide salir por uno de los que rodea el cerebro. A demás de que esa parte fragmentada no la podrás recuperar y tu chakra disminuirá mientras más se divida.

Uchiha se sorprendió levemente. ¿Por qué esa técnica tan poco importante podía causar tantos estragos? Era algo insólito.

\- Sé que piensas que no es muy especial pero con esa técnica podrías hacerte pasar por cualquiera además de que podrías obtener una de las naturalezas chakra del sujeto pero eso si las técnicas que utilices deben estar a la par de tu chakra ya que aunque copies el chakra este no adquirirá todas las cualidades del otro y la cantidad que posee. – Aclaro fijando sus ojos perlas en los opuestos. Otra pregunta cruzo por su mente.

\- ¿Orochimaru te dio el pergamino aun sabiendo las contingencias que produce? – Podía sentir como la ira lo envolvía. Si pudiera matar esa maldita serpiente lo haría de la forma más cruel que conociera. Sucia serpiente rastrera. Nada más de pensar en todo los riesgos que ocasiona esa técnica, sus ojos ardían pidiendo la sangre del Sannin.

Hyuuga noto como los ojos de Uchiha se tornaban rojos poco a poco anunciando el despertar del Sharingan. Un poco alarmada por lo que pudiera suceder, golpeo con fuerza la frente del azabache con su dedo índice. Él la observo pasmado, ese golpeo era similar y muy diferente al de Itachi. Un poco aturdido desvió la mirada.

Hinata suspiro aliviada, por un momento pudo vislumbrar un tono muy pero muy oscuro en los ojos de Sasuke. Decidió omitir eso.

\- Orochimaru no sabía nada de eso. – comenzó. – Esa fue una de las razones por la cual termine encerrada. – suspiro un poco melancólica.

Uchiha miro con interés a la chica. Ahora que lo meditaba, él nunca supo el porqué de su confinamiento. Bueno, tampoco es que haya investigado.

La única chica de _Hebi_ noto un poco raro el silencio que se posó sobre ellos ante sus palabras. Viro su cabeza en dirección a Uchiha pero el solo miraba con fascinación a la luna. Se veía tan hermoso, tan fuera de este mundo que quiso tocarlo y percibir si era real. Sus manos picaban. Era tan insoportable que creía que no podría aguantar, empuño sus manos reprimiéndose.

 _No, no, ¡No!,_ gritó dentro de sí, _una cosa es besarlo mientras está dormido y otra cosa es tocarlo mientras está consciente, son dos cosas muy diferentes. ¡No debes! ¡No puedes!_

Apretó muy fuerte sus ojos reprimiéndose. Ese anhelo, ese deseo debía dominarlo, no al contrario. Respiro profundo un centenar de veces, serenándose. Abrió sus ojos al tiempo que el picor desaparecía de sus manos.

\- Dime. – La voz de Sasuke provoco que respingara nerviosa. Rogo porque no haya visto nada de lo anterior. _Sería muy vergonzoso_ , pensó un poco cohibida. El chico la miro con una ceja alzada, la chica se encontraba ensimismada.

Carraspeo, provocando otro respingo. Un sonrojo cubrió los pómulos de la chica, se reprendió así misma por no poder controlarlos, chisto enojada ensimismándose. Sasuke suspiro harto. Envolvió la mano de Hinata con la suya estrechándola con fuerza. La chica soltó un gemido de dolor al tiempo que miraba con desdeño al azabache.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – gruño despectiva.

\- No has respondido. – Contesto con simpleza cruzando los brazos. Hinata tuvo ganas de matarlo.

-¡¿Solo porque no te he respondido?! – grito colérica encarando al azabache. Estúpido y maldito Uchiha. El chico la miro como si fuera razón suficiente. – Tengo ganas de despedazarte.

-Pero no puedes. – Asevero con sorna sonriendo de lado. En respuesta la chica apretó los dientes cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. Esa reacción provoco una sonrisa más amplia. – Dime. – Hyuuga lo miro sin entender. – Sobre tu confinamiento. – abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que quisiera que le hablara sobre eso.

\- Bueno, como tú sabes, Orochimaru dedicaba la mayoría del tiempo a entrenarte a ti. – Manifestó levantándose del suelo ante la atenta mirada de Uchiha. – Lo que sobraba lo ocupaba conmigo. Yo era entrenada principalmente por Kabuto, eso no me satisfacía. Ese desgraciado no era tan fuerte. – Miro con fascinación la luna. – Cuando note que no que no alcanzaba la fortaleza que quería, decidí hacerlo por mano propia. Con mi Byakugan busque donde se encontraban los pergaminos y al hallarlos creí que sería imposible que me atraparan. Entrene con ellos por tres días seguidos, sin dejar sospecha alguna. Hasta que en un momento de desconcentración, Kabuto me encontró y, el muy miserable, no dudo en avisarle a la maldita serpiente rastrera. Y, aunque eso le pareció divertido, no dudo en encerrarme porque, según él, _"no necesito de subordinados traidores"_. En esos tiempos no pude defenderme como era debido, pero aun así logre sacar información de los pergaminos. – una sonrisa retorcida cruzo por sus labios que si Suigetsu hubiera visto estuviera muerto del miedo, en cambio Sasuke solo despego la mirada de ella para fijarla en la luna.

\- Solo esa razón. – Dijo pensativo el azabache. Hinata giro rápidamente su cabeza consternada.

\- Te equivocas, aparte de esa, también era por el _Tipo Cero_. Si seguía utilizando la técnica avanzada del Henge no jutsu, sus riesgos podrían afectar su investigación, o simplemente que muera. Él no podía permitir eso, por lo tanto me encerró de tal manera que no pudiera utilizar mi chakra. – El azabache entrecerró el ceño entendiendo. – Pero esa no eran no las únicas. – Sonrió sagaz. El chico la miro con interés. – Hay otra pero de esa no quiero hablar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir esa información. Se levantó del suelo activando el Sharingan recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de Hyuuga.

\- Querido Sasuke. – Susurro la chica con malicia acercando su rostro al azabache. – Recuerda que yo soy inmune a los genjutsus. – Con sus dedos acaricio los parpados del chico, el último no opuso resistencia. En cambio miraba con parsimonia sus movimientos. – Además si logras entrar a mi mente, gracias a otro rollo, descubrir cómo proteger cierta información. No importa que utilices, no funcionara. – Hinata hizo amago de separarse del chico, sin embargo, previniendo esto, la tomo del brazo acercándola a él. Un sonrojo se posiciono en sus mejillas.

 _¿Qué creía que hacia ese Uchiha?,_ se preguntó con enfado.

\- ¿Está bien que acortes tu vida, Hinata? – Al escuchar su nombre salir en una especie de ronroneo, el sonrojo aumento. Mordió su labio inferior recuperándose. Sonrió con burla, otra vez, llenando de intriga al chico.

-Ese no era un Jutsu Prohibido. – Comento mirando fijo los ojos ónix. – No creas que soy tan estúpida, Sasuke. – Ronroneo en su oído. Uchiha frunció el ceño apretando el agarre de su mano. – Además, la información de la otra razón no la entiendo completamente. Sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar explicarte. – Hinata se zafo del agarre alejándose a unos metros de Uchiha. Necesitaba calmar su pulso, así como el calor que se posiciono en el lugar donde el azabache la toco.

El silencio se posó sobre ambos. Ninguno quiso hablar, prefirieron quedarse así. Hinata se sentó, otra vez, siendo imitada por el azabache. Los dos se dejaron envolver por la luna tan magnifica y fuera de este mundo.

Una brisa soplo revolviendo el cabello de ambos, envolviéndolos en esa tranquilidad y paz momentánea. Hinata sonrió, Sasuke relajó sus facciones.

\- Sera mejor que no vuelvas a utilizar esa técnica. – Hablo Sasuke. Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero no lo reflejo, en cambio sonrió. Eso sonaba como una sugerencia pero en el fondo sabía que eso debería ser tomado como una orden.

\- Así que estas preocupado por mí, ¿Eh? – Inquirió al tiempo que reía bajo. Sasuke frunció los labios, abrió la boca para espetar pero, antes de que dijera algo Hinata lo interrumpió. – " _Es por el equipo. Si algo te pasa, afectara la integridad del equipo."_ – Dijo, tratando de imitar la voz del azabache fallando en el intento. Sasuke le mando una mirada despectiva.

Hinata rio con fuerza. Uchiha se acercó para sellarle la boca, siendo esquivado por la flexibilidad de la chica.

\- Soy muy escurridiza, lo sé. – Rio con burla, recibió una nada amigable mirada de parte de Sasuke, estremeciéndola. Uchiha giro alejándose cada vez más dirigiéndose a la habitación. Hinata suspiro. – Y así se acaba nuestra magnifica conversación. – Susurro resignada. Por un momento no sintió su chakra, alarmándola.

Activo su línea sucesoria revisando todo en un perímetro de veinte metros. Sasuke se encontraba en la cama sentado en la postura media flor de loto disminuyendo su chakra. Se preguntó qué quería a hacer, meneo la cabeza. Ya lo averiguaría después. Envió su visión al cuarto donde descansaban Juugo y Suigetsu encontrando al primero dormido con una respiración tan tranquila que cualquiera podría confundirlo con un muerto mientras que el segundo, roncaba a pierna suelta moviéndose cada cinco minutos. Suspiro, sentía lastima por la persona que se casara con Hozuki. Era un buen chico lo aceptaba pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dormir con él iba a ser un verdadero infierno. Decidió desactivar su Byakugan hasta que algo llamo su completa atención.

 _¿Cómo no pude notarlo?,_ se reprendió, _es tan obvio que me dan ganas de golpearme a mí misma. Sin embargo, si Sasuke tan poco lo noto quiere decir que son buenos,_ se dijo con un poco de ánimo, _no, no es así, tu eres la rastreadora como no pudiste,_ sentía unas ganas inmensa de golpearse a sí misma.

Reviso el área otra vez en los mismos veinte metros descubriendo cinco chakras que viéndolos como los veas eran de ninjas además de que estos se encontraban a unas casas de ellos montados en las ramas de los árboles mirando hacia su dirección. Frunció el ceño, recordaba esa vestimenta. Eran Anbus de Konoha, pero había algo raro en ellos. Los analizo con más detalle. Portaban Tantous.

Frunció el ceño. En la academia les enseñaron que los Anbu utilizaban katanas. Eso era muy inusual, pero aun así eran Anbus.

\- Maldita sea. – Susurro. – Eso quiere decir que ya nos encontraron.- resoplo. – Y yo que pensé que nada más había que preocuparse por nuestros antiguos equipos. – Chasqueo la lengua. – Ni crean que nos capturaran tan fácil.

Hinata cerro sus ojos concentrando chakra en gran cantidad en sus manos, tanto era que empezó a tomar forma de un ave fénix*. Ese chakra lo fragmento repartiéndolo en cada dedo formando así pequeños aves fénix. Abrió sus ojos y en el ojo izquierdo se advirtió una cruz kreuz de color borgoña difuminado. Dirigió esos fénix alrededor de la posada en distancias iguales, la chica espero que cada rayo tocara el suelo para luego realizar una serie de sellos.

\- Kekkai: Juu Hōō no Keisei (Barrera: Formación de las diez aves fénix) – Cada rayo se extendió hasta rozarse unos a otros, fusionándose. En el momento en que todos se unieron, ocurrió un pequeño destello apagándose gradualmente.

La única chica de _Hebi_ cayó de rodillas, apoyándose con sus brazos respirando cada vez más rápido. Gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro hasta caer en el techo. Trato de normalizar su respiración fracasando, sentía como su garganta estaba reseca. Inhalo unas tres veces más dispuesta a levantarse pero sus piernas temblaban impidiéndoselo. Probó otras veces y cuando lo logro, un repentino mareo la ataco. Veía todo disperso y en cámara lenta, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría y no era para menos, esa técnica gastaba mucho chakra.

Suspiro.

No era momento para eso; necesitaba pararse, entrar a la habitación, dormir y así recuperar su chakra. Menos mal que había ejecutado con éxito la barrera, en caso de haber fallado, esos ninjas habrían aprovechado asesinándola. Tampoco tenía tiempo para eso. Resoplo, por la mañana debía concentrarse en la meta de Sasuke.

Con mucha dificultad logro llegar hasta la habitación. Ahí, se encontró con un Sasuke sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos la miraban impasible pero por dentro Hinata sabía que, otra vez, quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Lo dio por su lado, en estos momentos lo único que quería era dormir y dormir. Al diablo con Sasuke, se encontraba muy cansada. Se derrumbó en la cama abrazando la almohada. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida pero la voz de Uchiha la desconecto, despertándola.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto de espaldas a la chica. Hinata solo frunció el ceño sabiendo a que se refería.

\- Una técnica. – Dijo, el azabache giro hacia ella mirándola con obviedad.

-¿Jutsu prohibido? – Probo con un deje de vacilación que a pesar de estar adormilada pudo notarlo.

\- No.- Susurro quedito, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada. – Si quieres que te hable de eso, podemos hacerlo mañana. Esa técnica sustrajo la mayoría de mi chakra. – Suspiro quedándose dormida de inmediato. Sintió algo cálido rozar su mejilla sacándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Risa, una risa amortiguada fue lo que la despertó. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, siendo consciente de que al hacerlo, el sueño se esfumaría y solo podría dormir en la noche. Hipo con sorpresa ante lo que sus perlas advirtieron. Frente a ella, yacía el rostro durmiente del azabache.

Suspiro un poco enternecida.

Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo, sin problemas. Tan inocente como un niño pero lejano como un ángel; sin embargo Hinata estaba segura que si debía compararlo con algún ser, su respuesta definitiva y sin titubeos seria: Demonio.

Un picor empezó a recorrer su mano izquierda. Otra vez sentía ganas de tocarlo, pero esta vez, no quería suprimirlo. La levanto dispuesta a acariciar esa piel pálida que se advertía tan suave al tacto.

Otra risa amortiguada se escuchó, deteniéndola de su cometido.

Movió rápidamente sus ojos para descubrir quién era. Era totalmente obvio que no pudo ser el azabache, ni siquiera se había movido. Si no fuera por su respiración lenta y acompasada ella juraría que estaba muerto. Sus orbes se abrieron de la impresión al notar a los chicos que estaban a los pies de la cama.

Se acomodó en la cama sofocando el grito que de seguro saldría de su boca.

 _¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!,_ Se preguntó a si misma con su rostro enteramente sonrojado.

Suigetsu se rio por lo bajo ante el espectáculo que presenciaba, mientras que Juugo solo observaba todo impasible. Hyuuga sentía ganas de desaparecerlos a todos ellos.

\- Vaya Hinata, te ves muy cómoda. – Se mofo Hozuki cubriendo su boca con la mano. – ¿Tan confortable es dormir con Sasuke? – Rio en tono bajo, recibiendo una mirada despectiva de la única chica de _Hebi_.

Hinata se removió con la intención de levantarse y callar a Suigetsu, quien cada vez reía más alto. _Será imbécil_ , se dijo. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, hasta que sintió como la tomaban del brazo y un cuerpo bastante conocido la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Otro sonrojo la invadió igual que otra risa resonaba por la habitación.

Uchiha la abrazaba con fuerza sin deseo de soltarla al tiempo que acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

 _Esto es muy vergonzoso_ , se dijo la chica sonrojándose cada vez más y con un palpitar tan fuerte que estaba segura sufriría de taquicardia.

Suigetsu empezó a reír cada segundo más fuerte preocupando a Juugo, quien cuando el peliblanco tosía debía socorrerlo con palmadas en la espalda.

Uchiha se removió alertando a Hinata. Rápidamente les hizo un ademán de silencio a los dos chicos, parando por fin con las estruendosas risas, quiso zafarse de los brazos del poseedor del Sharingan pero este no cedía, lo intento unas veces más fracasando. Suspiro apesadumbrada, lo que menos quería Hinata era que cuando despertara la viera entre sus brazos. Suficiente tenía con los otros integrantes de _Hebi_.

Activo su Byakugan dispuesta a adormecerle los brazos y, por fin, liberarse. No obstante, fue detenida por los mismos brazos que la estrechaban. Con sorpresa levanto su vista hacia el rostro del chico encontrándolo con su Kekkai genkai activado. Se estremeció un poco, esos ojos cada vez estaban más sumergidos en la oscuridad. Pero, noto algo más, algo que era opacado por el anterior, una infinita _soledad_.

Bajo la mirada desactivando su línea sucesoria al tiempo que Sasuke la liberaba de sus brazos.

No quería verlo. No quería. Ni sus ojos, ni su rostro. O sino se vería reflejada en él, y eso no podía permitirlo. Ellos dos eran muy diferentes y, sobre todo, Sasuke era más fuerte que ella.

Juugo y Suigetsu notaron como el ambiente cambiaba a uno denso y sombrío. Optaron por quedarse quietos sin decir nada para ver cómo se daban las cosas. Sin embargo, sus seres se estremecieron al notar la mirada iracunda que se posaba sobre ellos.

\- Tengo una pregunta que hacerle a ustedes dos. – Comenzó sin cambiar de expresión mientras se levantaba de la cama, recibiendo un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Uchiha. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Lanzo cruzándose de brazos.

Suigetsu rehuyó de los ojos de Hyuuga dispuesto a no decir nada. Juugo soltó un suspiro abatido sabiendo que era él quien tendría que responder.

\- Tenemos hambre. – Hinata los miro alzando una ceja. – La posadera nos informó que el servicio no incluye comida. – Esta vez frunció el ceño chasqueando la lengua.

\- Debimos haber preguntado antes de pagar. – Se reprendió a sí misma y a los demás. – ¿Qué esperan? Vayan a comprar comida.

Suigetsu y Juugo la miraron con paciencia.

-¿No sería mejor comernos los alimentos que tienes en los rollos? – Suigetsu fue el que pregunto. Hinata lo miro de soslayo, como si estuviera loco.

\- Esa comida solo será utilizada cuando estemos de viaje, si nos encontramos en una aldea es mejor comprar comida. Así no nos quedaremos sin alimentos en el camino. – Aclaro cruzándose de brazos. Suigetsu la miro con duda pero fue brutalmente ignorado por la chica. Todavía no olvidaba sus risas.

-Desayunen rápido, pronto partiremos. – Informo Uchiha sorprendiéndolos a todos pensando que él no iba a hablar. – Y Hinata... – La chica lo miro rogando porque no preguntara nada de lo que paso entre ellos. – Olvídalo. – Y se fue al baño.

Había pasado una hora y _Hebi_ ya se encontraba listo para irse de esa pequeña aldea. Suigetsu portaba su espada mientras tomaba agua con capa puesta al igual que Juugo, que ahora portaba una camisa morada con cuello de tortuga, pantalón negro, los habituales zapatos ninjas y el morral sobre sus hombros. Hinata había decidido cambiar su antigua ropa por una camisa de resaque gris, un chaleco violeta, un pantalón corto negro con un cinturón violeta que caía en el costado izquierdo, dos protectores de brazos negros que cubren sus antebrazos, unas botas ninjas grises con una línea violeta que llegaban por arriba de la rodilla pero las doblo formando un dobladillo sobre ellas y en su muslo derecho, abajo del pantalón, una venda y sobre este un porta kunai. Hyuuga llevaban bien afianzado el carcaj en su espalda mientras que en su mano izquierda agarraba con firmeza el arco con su Byakugan activado. A su lado estaba Sasuke Uchiha con su capa puesta agarrando con fuerza el mango de Kusanagi.

\- Hinata. – Pronuncio, esperando reporte. La chica reviso todo hasta que alcanzo su límite.

\- No están en mi rango de visión. – Sasuke asintió dando orden de avanzar. Hinata frunció los labios, no estaba segura sino decirle sobre los anbus de Konoha fue lo correcto o no. No obstante, si ellos seguían insistiendo no habría otra manera que interceptarlos.

Y así fue, paso a unas cuatro horas de haber dejado a la pequeña aldea. Por alguna razón solo los seguían y no los atacaban. Frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso querían obtener información de ellos o solo los estaban rastreando? Sea cual sea, no le gusto. En unos metros vio un pequeño claro y decidió que ahí le informaría a Uchiha. Sin embargo antes de llegar a lugar propuesto por ella, noto como los anbus cambiaban de formación, y fue ahí que lo entendió, ellos solo estaban esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. Se reprendió a si misma por no tomar en cuenta esa opción.

\- Sasuke, unos anbus nos están siguiendo. – Por ahora era mejor omitir cierta información, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, después de todo Sasuke era muy deductivo.

-¿Cuántos? – Inquirió viéndola de reojo.

\- Cinco. – El azabache asintió pero... – Son de Konoha. – Agrego. El chico se detuvo siendo imitados por los demás.

-Ataquen. – Fue lo único que dijo desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento. Suigetsu sonrió tomando a Kubikiribocho lanzándose hacia los anbus siendo seguido por un renuente Juugo.

Desde su posición Hinata podía observar todo. Tomo una flecha tensándola en el arco esperando su turno, ella era la retaguardia.

Uchiha en unos segundos ya había dejado heridos a dos anbus. Suigetsu peleaba contra uno que utiliza el elemento rayo, por lo tanto no podía usar su naturaleza chakra, así que dependía de sus habilidades de Kenjutsu. Juugo luchaba contra dos, a pesar de que él era fuerte ellos eran muy agiles. Duraron solo unos minutos y todos los anbus terminaron heridos en el suelo. _Hebi_ se reunió alrededor de ellos frustrándoles cualquier escape.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos se levantó y lanzo una bola de humo. Cuando se disipo ninguno de los anbus se encontraba ahí.

La única chica de _Hebi_ con su línea sucesoria activada, busco a los anbus encontrándolos solo a unos metros de ellos. Salto hacia la copa de un árbol tensando, otra vez, el arco. Apunto moviendo el ángulo hasta encontrar el correcto y disparo.

La flecha paso entre los arboles dándole en la pierna a un anbu, quien a pesar de la herida siguió saltando. Pero la chica no se quedó ahí, tomo otra flecha dándole en la otra pierna. El anbu perdió el equilibrio y cayó de los árboles, siendo ignorado por los otros. Tomo otra flecha pero esta curiosamente no poseía punta, extrañando a un integrante de _Hebi_ y al líder.

Suigetsu sonrió.

Hyuuga disparo. Realizo un par de sellos y en el camino, donde debía estar la flecha, se fue formando una base cuadrada pegándole en la nuca, desmayándolo inmediatamente. Los chicos vieron con interés eso, ¿Qué había hecho?

Con agilidad tomo otra flecha, la ubico en el arco tensándolo y la lanzo. Pero fallo, esa flecha no dio en el blanco. Suigetsu miro con un poco de lastima a la chica pensando que el haber fallado la deprimiría pero en cambio sonrió, asustándolo. La chica movió su mano y para consternación de todos se transformó en agua rodeando el cuello del anbu estrellándolo contra un árbol. Ahí, el agua se separó formando grilletes en sus piernas y brazos. Sin dar tiempo nada, tomo otra flecha, apunto, disparo pero esta vez no hubo nada en especial. Solo lastimo con gran habilidad las pantorrillas del último anbu.

Bajo hacia donde estaba el grupo reunido recibiendo expresiones de asombro.

\- Haz mejorado mucho con el arco. – La alago Juugo. Hyuuga le sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Es gracias a mí. – Se adulo Hozuki. Hinata frunció el ceño golpeándole en la cabeza. Suigetsu reclamo contra la agresividad hacia su persona siendo ignorado por la chica.

Hinata noto como Sasuke la observaba preguntándole algo con la mirada.

Y ella sabía que.

\- No los lastimé de gravedad. – Aclaro, el azabache asintió. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en el mismo instante la cerró dejando con intriga a la chica.

 _¿Qué quería decirme?_ , se preguntó elevando una ceja en señal de confusión.

Opto por darlo por su lado. Ya averiguaría después, giro su cuerpo topándose de frente con un Suigetsu _muy_ sonriente. Eso le provoco un mal augurio.

-¿Quieres algo? – Gruño, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al chico. El en respuesta se acercó a ella y le susurro:

\- Veo que Sasuke y tú están un _poquito_ más cercanos, acaso ¿Paso algo anoche? – Cavilo con una sonrisa ladina. Hinata frunció el ceño al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cara tomándolo desprevenido.

Suigetsu cayó al suelo posando sus ojos sorprendidos en la figura de la chica. De todas las reacciones que podía tener Hinata con su comentario, esa fue la única que no considero. Bufo por lo bajo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones. – Amonesto con un aura de furia rodeándola. El chico un poco intimidado asintió con fervor.

La única chica de _Hebi_ se giró bufando improperios contra la integridad de Hozuki.

-¡Espera, Hinata! ¡No te enojes! – Exclamo, frenándola. Suigetsu vio su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y se acercó hasta estar a una distancia prudente. – Lo siento, sí. Pensé que te habías declarado, eso es todo. – Hyuuga alzo una ceja al tiempo que rodabas los ojos.

Eso hubiera querido, pero por ciertos hechos y situaciones lo mejor era no hacerlo. Además, ella no debía hacerlo, por mucho que su mente y alma ruegue por ello. Había muchos motivos que se lo impedían. Podía decírselo indirectamente, sin embargo, eso no llegaba al caso. Primero debía cumplir ciertas cosas, y tal vez piense en decir _eso_.

No obstante, ella sabía que Sasuke la rechazaría. Todavía no podía olvidar aquello que pensó después del incidente con Karin, lo recordaba perfectamente.

 _¿Ella teniendo un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha? Sí, claro. Sasuke no cumpliría esa orden a pesar de que quería reconstruir el Clan Uchiha y si lo hacía de seguro iba a ser con una chica que no interfiriera en su linaje. Lo cual ella no cumplía al ser una Hyuuga. De seguro quiere que su clan mantenga el Sharingan tal cual como es, no mezclado con el Byakugan._

Un sabor amargo la invadió como aquella vez.

Imaginar al azabache con otra chica e hijos, la torturaba. Le producía tristeza, terror, un desasosiego que no podía controlar. Suspiro con desazón, abrazándose.

 _No pienses en eso, no ahora,_ se reprendió cerrando fuertemente los ojos al tiempo que una extraña mueca se formaba en su rostro.

Suigetsu miro con preocupación a la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hinata? – Pregunto, colocando su mano en el hombro de la susodicha. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud negando con la cabeza. - ¿Estas segura? – Asintió de nuevo. – Si tú lo dices, te creeré.

Hinata sonrió con agradecimiento. Pocas veces se encontraba a un Suigetsu comprensible. Suspiro un poco más animada. Ya vería que hacer después.

Tomo a Hozuki del brazo, arrastrando hacia donde estaban el azabache y Juugo. El ultimo rodeado de pájaros. Lo miraron con intriga, era normal verlo rodeado de animales pero estos eran muchos a los acostumbrado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Suigetsu, cuando noto un aura extraña rodeando a Uchiha. Hinata también lo percibió, viendo con interés al último.

\- Nos acaban de informar que hace dos días, Akatsuki estuvo por los alrededores. – Hinata frunció el ceño seria mientras que Suigetsu solo abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Qué clase de información? – Inquirió la chica, mirando fijo a Juugo.

\- A unos tres kilómetros, al noroeste, hay una aldea. – Comenzó, captando por completo la atención de los otros dos. – Ahí se encuentra una tienda de empeño, donde dos Akatsuki entraron. Según la información, los dos Akatsuki se llaman Kakuzu e Hidan. Sasuke quiere investigar por los alrededores mientras uno de nosotros va a averiguar sobre esos miembros e Itachi.

\- Yo voy. – Se ofreció Suigetsu con los ojos iluminados. Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre toda esa situación.

Sasuke analizando la propuesta de Hozuki asintió, alegrando mucho al chico. Esa decisión, por alguna razón, aumento la preocupación de Hinata. _Algo malo iba a pasar_ , se dijo.

La cuestión es que no sabía qué.

Suigetsu, con una sonrisa en los labios, ajusto a kurikihocho con la sensación de que donde iría podría pelear. Hinata sonrió leve adivinando los pensamientos del chico.

\- Evita matar a alguien. – Ordeno el azabache desinflando a Hozuki. Hinata rio divertida.

\- No importa quien sea. – Agrego con una mueca burlona. Suigetsu iba a decirle que ella no era la líder por lo tanto no tenía que obedecerla, todo hasta que la idea de la chica fue secundada por Uchiha.

Suigetsu resoplo frustrado. Y él que quería divertirse.

\- Busquen cualquier información. – Ordeno. – Dispérsense.

Todos siguieron la orden de Sasuke excepto cierta chica.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja elevada.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? – Pregunto impasible. Hinata solo desvío los ojos, por unos segundos, dirigiendo otra vez su mirada enfrentando al chico.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo va a ocurrir. – Hyuuga informo con el ceño fruncido. Lo dicho por la chica solo ocasiono que Sasuke levantara una ceja indiferente.

\- No creo en ellos, no tengo por escucharte. – Manifestó girando su cuerpo, para luego, empezar a caminar con desinterés, lo que quiera decirle Hinata para él era irrelevante.

\- No seas terco, Sasuke. Algo va a ocurrir. – insistió siguiéndolo.

-¿Entonces qué? – Uchiha se detuvo viéndola con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué se supone que va a suceder? – Pregunto apático e incrédulo.

-No lo sé, simplemente siento que algo pasara. – Hinata no sabía cómo darse a entender, y, el hecho de que Sasuke se cruzara de brazos y no cambiara para nada su expresión, comprendió que él no le creería.

\- Nunca he creído en esas cosas. – Justamente lo que dedujo.

-Pues deberías. –Empezó a hablar dispuesta a dar testimonios. - La última misión que hicimos antes de ser encerrada tuve ese presentimiento y ¿Qué ocurrió después? Tú fuiste gravemente herido y yo casi muero, ¿Te parece poca cosa? – Inquirió enojada y un poco sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos. Ese Uchiha le colmaba la paciencia.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Solo, solo cuídate por favor. Sé que eres fuerte, demasiado para mi gusto. Pero cuídate, hazlo. – Su voz sonó un poco entrecortada, sentía a su corazón palpitar angustiado. Se encontraba muy nerviosa, no quería que nada le sucediera al chico. Nada de nada, aunque lo mereciera en ocasiones.

\- ¿Por qué soy el único que está siendo advertido? – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. Él percibió todas las reacciones de la chica, sabia como se encontraba pero eso no quería decir que el obedeciera esa orden implícita que se ocultaba en sus palabras.

-Solo siento que este presentimiento sobre ti. – Dirigió su mano al centro de su pecho. - Como si algo me dijera que te va a pasar algo. – Comprendía que sus palabras sonaban irreales pero aun así no quería dejar de lado esa intuición que sentía. Ella tampoco creía en esas cosas pero el tenerlos y suceder aquello la llevo a creer en sus presentimientos y ahora no quería dejar ir al azabache. No le apetecía que algo le sucediera.

En lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, no podía ir con él; conocía perfectamente el carácter de Sasuke y el de una u otra manera la arrastraría a tomar la decisión que él creía correcta. Algo verdaderamente injusto.

-Eso es una estupidez, no pasara nada- y desapareció.

-Espero que así sea.- Le susurro al viento. -Si te sucede algo, no sabría qué hacer. – Giro su cuerpo a la dirección contraria de Sasuke dispuesta a conseguir información sobre Uchiha Itachi.

 _Cuídate mucho, Sasuke. Por favor_ , pidió para sí sintiendo como esa intuición incrementaba.

* * *

 _No not today._

 _eonjenga kkocceun jigessji._

 _But no not today._

 _geu ttaega oneureun aniji._

 _No no not today._

 _ajigeun jukgien too good day (good day)._

 _No no not today no no no not today._

¡Otra canción que no puedo sacarme esta canción de la cabeza! De mis lectoras, ¿Hay alguna ARMY? Me gustaría que hubiera alguna. Y bueno, lectoras/es, gracias por leer este capítulo y aguantar mis retrasos. Los quiero mucho~

*bueno, esto lo puse haciendo referencia a una historia SasuHina que estoy construyendo donde Hinata es la poseedora de los poderes del ave fénix, dados voluntariamente por el para prevenir una futura guerra así como las otras tres bestias de Japón.

Y ahora vamos a responder los rewievs:

 **Anairam Mariana** : Me alegra mucho que me consideres una buena escritora. Y gracias, me esforzare y ¡Fighting!

 **SweHiro:** Si te soy sincera no había notado que la historia no tenía los personajes. Gracias a Dios que buscaste sin filtros. Yo estaba segura que había puesto los personajes cuando subí la historia, pero bueno, cualquiera puede cometer errores, y te agradezco mucho por habérmelo dicho. De seguro nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, soy muy despistada.

 **Shiro5580:** A mí también me encanta la idea de Hinata en _Hebi-Taka_. Tengo como tres años con esa idea, hasta que decidí plasmarla y no te preocupes por Karin, la veremos más adelante. Sin embargo, no revelare más nada. Me gusta el suspenso aunque no sea muy bueno. Y bueno, con respecto a Konoha, su equipo todavía piensa en ella y también tenemos a Neji y los otros no es que no piensen en ella es solo que tienen como primer objetivo a Itachi y Sasuke, y al encontrar al último la encuentran decidieron mejor centrarse en el Uchiha. La verdad quería terminar este capítulo con el encuentro de ellos, pero después sería demasiado largo y quien sabe cuándo lo terminaría aunque en el próximo puede que suceda. Espero que te siga gustando, me conmueve muuuucho.

 **:** Yo también me alegro de actualizar, aunque sea un poco tarde, siento que un peso se libera de mis hombros. Cada rato estoy pensando en escribir pero ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes y me estresa un poco. Con respecto a la metas de Hinata, he insinuado algunas y otras las mantiene oculta. Pero muy pronto las sabrás, no te preocupes.

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste, hace que quiera llorar! Es tan conmovedor. Te diré algo: Tenía en mente que Hinata besara a Sasuke cuando este la acorralo pensando que era otra persona pero después decline de esa idea porque no me convencía y necesitaba que Sasuke todavía no se sintiera tan unido a Hinata, aunque ya lo está. Te prometo que dentro de dos o tres capítulos se besaran estando los dos conscientes. Solo ten paciencia. Y espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **itsAnitilis:** ¡Ya actualice! ¡Espero que te guste!

 **Bugs Bonny:** Me encanta saber que te gusta, yo también adoro la idea. En lo personal no me gustaba que a Hinata la tacharan de débil así que decidí hacerla fuerte para que demuestre de que está hecha y que no necesita que la cuiden. Y su relación con Suigetsu, pues, adoro ese personaje; siempre me hacía reír, lo aprecio mucho.

 **kattytoNebel:** Pues sí, entre estos dos grupos se verán algunas situaciones más adelante pero también aparecerán otros personajes que podrán empeorar la situación o mejorarla, depende.

Yo, mientras escribía eso, trate de imaginarme la situación y sonreír, quería agregarle un poco de humor a la historia. Aunque no soy muy buena en eso, lo aseguro. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Y… ¡Hola!

 **.chan:** me emociona mucho que pienses que esta es una de las mejores historias, es más, siento que mi ego crece. Esperemos que no tanto. Por un momento creí que a ustedes no les agradaría la nueva Hinata pero menos mal que no fue así. Un alivio más. ¡Yo también los amo! Aunque más a Suigetsu, me resulta muy gracioso. Saludos~

PD: dentro de unos capítulos veremos a Itachi, si no estoy mal será entre dos capítulos o tres, ya veremos.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima, minna-san

 _Bye-bye._ Se despide, Abyss Black.


	9. Chapter 9 Búsqueda

¡HOLA, LECTORAS!

Nos volvemos a leer~ solo espero no haber tardado demasiado. Tuve muchas dudas pero decidí corregirlo y subirlo. La verdad no me siento segura respecto a el, espero que les agrade muuucho.

Este capítulo va dedicado a la chica que hizo que amara el K-POP y yo hice que le gustara el SasuHina, para ti una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Ayka.

* * *

Cap 9: Búsqueda

Suigetsu miraba con interés al local frente a él. Si la información era la correcta este lugar era la casa de empeño que frecuentaban Kakuzu e Hidan. Noto que en la parte delantera no había puerta pero rápidamente advirtió que en el lado izquierdo se encontraban unas escaleras que parecían llevar a un sótano.

Sin pensarlo, las bajo con pereza y al finalizar se topó con una puerta que era custodiada por un hombre de complexión media, por su vestimenta parecía ninja e igual a su líder poseía una katana. El hombre al notar su presencia le pregunto:

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? – Suigetsu sonrió por la pregunta al tiempo que se acercaba más al sujeto.

\- Solo soy un sicario. – Asevero enseñando sus colmillos, el guardia lo miro escéptico envainando su katana.

 _Lastimar, lastimar, lastimar_ , canturreo tomando a su Kubikiribocho dispuesto a desobedecer las órdenes de su líder y de la chica con tal de tener un poco de diversión.

* * *

Lanzo un bostezo al aire.

La búsqueda se le estaba haciendo muy aburrida. Todavía no había encontrado ninguna pista. Por alguna razón, presentía que Juugo o Suigetsu serían los que encontrarían información. En cambio ella quedaría en el limbo, alternándose por una opción u otra. Lanzo otro bostezo. Tal vez habría sido mejor si acompañaba a Suigetsu, después de todo el chico era un as para los problemas y así podría vigilar que cumpliera las ordenes como era. Estaba segura que no las cumpliría, ese chico era un amante de las peleas. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en ese instante sería más emocionante que lo de ella.

\- Seguro se está divirtiendo. – Susurro para luego soltar un suspiro.

Se adentró a la aldea de la que hablo Juugo un poco colocándose con rapidez la capa ocultando así su carcaj y arco, tomo la capucha y la acomodo de cierta forma que ocultara sus ojos pero que no interviniera con su visión de la aldea. Camino por unos minutos, a paso lento, notando como las calles se encontraban atiborradas de aldeanos comprando en los locales. Eso sorprendió un poco a Hinata, si no se equivocaban eran alrededor de las seis, muy temprano según su opinión. Siguió su recorrido entre la multitud pendiente de cualquier detalle o flujo de chakra. Al parecer la aldea era como la anterior que habían visitado, sin presencia ninja. Decidió confirmar la información por lo que se ocultó en un callejón y con su Byakugan reviso cada parte. No encontró nada. Estaba a punto de desactivarlo cuando a su rango entro la presencia de un chakra, se concentró y la analizo con detalle.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

 _¿Qué diablos hacia ella aquí?,_ se preguntó, _¿Tan pronto nos alcanzaron?_

Cerró sus ojos analizando la situación. Debía avisarle a Sasuke pero seguro él se enojaría por eso. Tenían que darle prioridad a encontrar alguna información sobre Uchiha Itachi. O eso fue lo que entendió. A su mente llego el recuerdo del presentimiento.

 _¿Entonces era esto?,_ se dijo, _¿Por esto era el presentimiento?_

Estrujo con fuerza la capa en sus manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza convencida de que el presentimiento que tuvo no era por eso. Era algo mucho peor que no lograba saber descubrir del todo. En un principio pensó que era algo relacionado con Suigetsu pero el chico a pesar de ser un busca problemas sabía tentar el terreno. Juugo no era una opción, así que el único que cuadraba era Sasuke, ese chico no retrocedería si alguien le brindara una pelea.

Bufo con enfado cuando a sus ojos llego la imagen de la chica pelirosa que atendía al nombre de Sakura.

Ella no le agradaba en absoluto.

Con interés vio a los perros, preguntándose de donde habían salido. Estaba segura que no pertenecían a los Inuzuka sobre todo por el hecho de que no había ninguno con Sakura y los perros no se separaban de sus dueños. Tampoco podrían ser invocados por la chica porque según vio, a pesar de estar trabajando juntos, había cierta tensión entre ellos.

 _Raro_ , se dijo.

En todo el tiempo rastreo a la chica, ella caminaba con el ceño fruncido apretando su mano a la altura de su corazón mientras los perros le decían algo a Sakura y ella fruncía más el ceño. Opto por darle su encuentro, realizo una serie de sellos transformando solo su rostro, ahora poseía una melena corta de colores azabaches y unos ojos morados idénticos a los de Suigetsu. Se quitó la capucha, saliendo con sutileza del callejón mirando con detenimiento cualquier imprevisto, cambio también su aroma pero para su regocijo dejó un rastro del olor de Sasuke sobre ella. Disfrutaría ver sufrir a la chica. Y mucho.

Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria de Haruno, viendo como los perros le decían algo a Sakura y ella se emocionaba. Sonrió burlona.

\- Nunca lo encontraras, Haruno. – Susurro para sí. – Yo me encargare de eso.

Camino a paso lento disfrutando por completo como la cara de la chica se iluminaba con cada paso que daba. Noto como de un momento a otro se detuvo mientras su distancia se acortaba, se acercó mirando al frente pero disimuladamente le lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica y cuando paso a su lado una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica se cruzó en su rostro para después ser reemplazada por una totalmente triunfante al ver, con su Byakugan ,su rostro de decepción.

Esto era más divertido de lo que creía.

Siguió caminado sin detenerse, ahora debía seguir con su _misión_ , cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de ellos, desactivo su técnica volviendo a tener el pelo negro azul con sus característicos ojos perlados. Estaba tan concentrada en su diversión que no vio como los perros volteaban hacia su dirección, abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos. Le dijeron algo a Sakura y esta reacciono de la misma forma.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo, pero alerta a su alrededor. A pesar de no estar con Hyuuga no podía sacarse de la mente sus palabras y ese presentimiento del que tanto parecía creer.

Frunció el ceño.

Él no era supersticioso ni algo que se asemeje, no obstante, desde esa advertencia por parte de la chica, algo pareció brotar en su interior incomodándolo. Algo que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

No sabía si debería creerle o si simplemente debería seguir como siempre. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como una sombra lo seguía. Solo lo percibió después de unos segundos.

\- Muéstrate. – Ordeno con dureza en su voz. -¿Quién eres? - Una silueta empezó a salir, tomando forma en la oscuridad de los arboles dirigiéndose, poco a poco a los rayos de la luz.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando vio al sujeto, él reconocía esa vestimenta. Era la misma que utilizaba el traidor de Itachi.

-Esa vestimenta… - Sasuke giro su cuerpo hacia el sujeto. – Eres…- Quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del Akatsuki.

-¿Entonces tu eres Sasuke-kun? En serio te pareces mucho a Itachi-san. – al escuchar lo último el azabache le lanzo una mirada mortal al Akatsuki.

Odiaba con todo su ser que lo compararan con él.

-¡Q… qué miedo! – soltó al tiempo que corría hacia el mismo árbol donde vino. Esa mirada removió muchas cosas en él, o eso quiso aparentar.

A sus oídos llego un sonido de alas desplegándose, con rapidez envió sus ojos a esa dirección encontrándose con dos inmensas aves blancas y, en una de ellas, se encontraba otro chico de cabellos rubios, según lo que pudo ver a esa distancia, con la capa de Akatsuki.

Rápidamente el rubio formo un sello y salto hacia el suelo, dirigiendo sus aves hacia Uchiha quien no se movió de su lugar suponiendo que ese no sería un gran reto para él.

Se escuchó una gran explosión formándose una gran capa de humo, volaron pedazos de tierra y en esa misma se formó un gran cráter. El rubio Akatsuki nada más toco el suelo, una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en sus labios.

Estaba seguro de haber acabado con ese Uchiha, ahora solo lo quedaba ir por el otro impertinente que no reconocía su arte, ese chico que mato a su clan, Uchiha Itachi.

-¡Lo logre! ¡He derrotado a Sasuke! – exclamo con júbilo sin perder de vista el lugar donde antes se encontraba Uchiha, lo único que le faltaba al rubio era alzar los brazos y reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Ese es el senpai! – lo felicito el chico enmascarado cuando pudo colocarse a su lado.

Tan grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando advirtieron como el humo se iba dispersando y este poco a poco revelaba a una gran serpiente de ojos verdes.

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido al tiempo que mordía su labio con frustración. El maldito mocoso había sobrevivido.

-¿Ese es el senpai? – repitió pero esta vez con tono de burla en sus palabras.

El rubio molesto solo le grito fijando su vista en el azabache que se encontraba en medio de esa gran serpiente que lo protegió del ataque. Un gran humo empezó a formarse y la serpiente desapareció dejando a la vista al azabache que, ahora con su Doujutsu activado, no perdía de vista ningún movimiento del enemigo.

-Sabes, este sujeto se ve algo fuerte. – dijo el enmascarado en tono reciproco.

-Y pensar que Orochimaru fue derrotado por este mocoso, ¡No puedo creerlo! – replico enojado.

Sasuke siguió observándolos esperando cualquier movimiento.

 _Me pregunto si esto es a lo que te referías con presentimiento, Hinata,_ susurro para sí mirando por unos segundos el hermoso cielo azul.

* * *

Hyuuga caminaba por los techos de las casas con su Byakugan activado tratando de encontrar algún chakra que gritara que era de un ninja, pero todos los que encontró eran muy normales a excepción de Sakura pero ese por alguna razón, cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Era imposible que supieran donde están, estaba segura que todavía no había deshecho la técnica del cambio de olores. Dirigió su vista ahí, sin separarla en ningún momento, observando con detenimiento como los perros le decían algo y ella asentía con seguridad mientras miraban a su dirección.

Chasqueo la lengua.

De alguna manera descubrieron que el olor que había creado era _ella._ Estaba segura.

Quiso cambiar de apariencia otra vez pero no sabía si sería prudente hacerlo en un rango de quince minutos. Se descuidó, seguro fue eso. En algún momento tuvo que revelarse. Bufo un poco decepcionada consigo misma. Quiso convertirse, sin embargo, tampoco debía arriesgar así su vida, tenía más motivo para vivir que para morir así que simplemente opto por irse de la aldea, saltando a uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Se agazapo en el dándole la espalda y ahí vio, con su línea sucesoria, como Sakura abría sus ojos consternada cuando uno de los perros le dijo algo, para luego correr hacia el edificio en el que estaba segundos atrás.

Sonrió de lado.

 _Y así tus esperanzas de encontrar a Sasuke desaparecen_ , rezongo con gozo para después reír internamente.

Se separó del árbol y empezó a saltar por ellos, alejándose cada vez más de la pequeña aldea, dejando atrás a una entristecida chica.

* * *

Suigetsu caminaba por el bosque con una mueca extraña en su rostro. Al final la información que le proporcionaron en esa casa de empeño no era muy valiosa, una pérdida de tiempo, mejor dicho. Suspiro un poco aburrido.

 _Mejor hubiera traído a Hinata conmigo,_ se dijo observando sin ninguna expresión al cielo, _seguro que ella encontró algo mejor que yo_.

…

Siguió saltando por los arboles hasta que su vista se topó con un señor de mayor edad manejando una carreta. Se preguntó si sería buena idea preguntarle a él, no perdía nada con hacerlo, tal vez un poco de tiempo pero tenía el suficiente para averiguar algo. Por su mente cruzo la imagen de Hozuki pensando que él tal vez ya obtuvo algún tipo de información, sin saber que fue todo lo contrario.

Frunció la boca disgustada. Si no conseguía nada seguro Suigetsu la molestaría con eso y no estaba de humor para aguantarlo todo el tiempo.

Freno sus acciones, tomo vuelo y salto hasta caer en el lomo del caballo, que por el peso sorpresivo empezó a moverse inquieto y a relinchar tratando de quitar ese peso. Hinata simplemente para callarlo, envió una corriente de chakra por desde sus pies hasta el lomo del caballo tranquilizándolo. Giro su cuerpo hacia el señor encontrándolo con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos y una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Hinata simplemente sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al hombre fracasando en el intento. Suspiro un poco y se arrodillo hasta quedar de frente al señor quien se alejó hasta chocar con la carreta.

-Señor, no tiene por qué tener miedo, no pienso lastimarlo. – la chica alzo sus manos levantando su capa, sacándolas de esta. – lo único que quiero es hacerle unas preguntas.- esta vez trato de sonreír con más sinceridad.

El señor analizo a la chica deteniéndose en sus ojos, tratando de encontrar algo pero al no hacerlo bajo sus defensas.

-Está bien, pregunte. – soltó en un suspiro. Hinata expandió su sonrisa bajándose del lomo del caballo.

-¿No ha visto recientemente a ninjas por estos terrenos? – el señor negó. - ¿Personas extrañas? – negó recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la chica. - ¿Personas con capas negras y nubes rojas? – esta vez el señor pareció pensar y Hinata se dijo que no todo estaba perdido.

-Me pareció ver a dos personas pero eso fue hace tiempo.

-¿Cuánto exactamente? – y la chica pensó que el señor le iba a contestar que hace días más su respuesta le sorprendió gratamente.

\- Hace como cuarenta minutos, en esa dirección. – el señor señalo con sus dedos hacia unas montañas. – se encontraban en aves blancas por los cielos. Pero creo que ya no podrá encontrarlos.

Hinata asintió sabiendo a que se refería el señor, pero ella no se daría por vencida así de fácil, poseía el Byakugan, lo cual era una ventaja en el rastreo. Le agradeció al señor y se disculpó por asustarlo. El señor sonrió asintiendo, tomo las riendas del caballo y las agito ordenándole que caminara.

La chica los vio partir y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se giró hacia donde el señor le había indicado.

 _¿Qué harás, Hinata?_ , se preguntó, _¿le informaras primero a Sasuke o averiguaras por tu propia cuenta?_

Se encogió de hombros optando por la segunda opción.

Después podía informarle.

Reunió chakra en sus pies dispuesta a ir a la dirección en donde habían visto a los Akatsuki y, estando a punto de saltar por los árboles, una fuerte luz junto con un estremecimiento en la tierra se formó a lo lejos, casi por la misma dirección por donde el señor le había indicado. El mal presentimiento que se había formado en la mañana, y había desaparecido después de un tiempo, volvió pero esta vez era más fuerte inquietándola en supremacía.

 _No me digas que…,_ dejo la frase a medias pensando en todos los integrantes de _Hebi_ y su líder.

Activo su línea sucesoria buscando rápidamente a esos tres chakras conocidos para ella. En su rango de visión aparecieron dos que se encontraban mirando hacia el lugar donde sucedió la explosión.

 _Suigetsu se encuentra a unos ocho kilómetros de mi posición a las cuatro en punto, Juugo a unos doce kilómetros a las nueve en punto,_ un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios a encontrarlos. Movió con agilidad sus ojos gracias al Byakugan, intentando encontrar a su líder, al único que faltaba, pero no lo encontró. Busco por unos minutos más, recibiendo el mismo resultado.

 _Sasuke, no puedes hacerme esto, vamos aparece, ¡Aparece!,_ siguió y siguió buscando fracasando, repitió lo mismo unas tres veces deseando que haya pasado desapercibido y que se encontrara por ahí pero nada.

 _No lo encontró_.

Agarro fuertemente sus manos mientras un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios. No podía ser que el azabache había muerto, ¡No! Era muy fuerte para ser así.

Sin perder más tiempo empezó a correr hacia ahí, donde aún se vislumbraba la luz de la explosión, corrió y corrió incrementando su velocidad cada vez más abusando de su chakra. Estaba cerca eso era seguro. Solo le faltaba unos cuantos metros, todo hasta que sintió un chakra conocido para ella a su izquierda. Sin perder tanto tiempo se escondió en un árbol y con su Byakugan activo busco para ver de quien se trataba. Distinguió a un castaño montado en un gran perro blanco.

Frunció el ceño.

Eran Kiba y Akamaru.

Agradeció enormemente no haber desactivado el jutsu del cambio de olor porque si no, en esos momentos, estuviera siendo perseguida por ellos. Expandió más su visión encontrando a Sai con dos perros, a Shino a su derecha a unos cuantos metros y otra vez a Sakura. Y todos iban a la misma dirección.

El lugar de la explosión.

Desactivo su Byakugan disminuyendo su chakra hasta lo más mínimo, sino recordaba mal, los insectos de Shino podían detectar el chakra así que esa era su mejor opción por ahora. Espero unos cuantos minutos deseando que no la encontraran, cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos, salto hacia un árbol notando como lo que antes fue un gran rayo de luz ahora solo era un inmenso cráter, árboles quebrados y desolación a su alrededor.

Cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos su Doujutsu se encontraba destilando en sus ojos. Reviso ahí, donde estaba el cráter y no encontró nada, ningún cuerpo pero si encontró rastros leves del chakra de Sasuke y maldijo, maldijo a lo grande.

Le había advertido pero él no le hizo caso.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al pensar que él, tal vez había muerto pero la limpio antes de que cayera al suelo. No era momento para llorar, Uchiha siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Él no pudo morir ahí, así que busco a los otros integrantes de Hebi.

Suigetsu ahora se encontraba a diez kilómetros a las cinco en punto y Juugo se dirigía con rapidez hacia él. Algo sabía Hozuki, eso era claro. Así que con su máxima rapidez fue a su encuentro.

* * *

El peliblanco miraba sin expresión hacia la gran fuente de luz.

-Esa ubicación… ¡No puede ser! – exclamo con consternación, tomo con rapidez uno de los rollos que llevaba en su cinturón y, en este, vio como la serpiente purpura que había pintada, desaparecía en un instante. - ¡No me digas que…!

Corrió buscando un lugar abierto así como Sasuke le había indicado.

 _Sasuke salió del baño ya cambiado, Suigetsu noto ese ceño fruncido que parecía acompañarlo siempre. Vio con interés como el azabache buscaba algo en la habitación y al no encontrarlo simplemente lo escudriño con la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Y ahí había un problema. Él no era Hinata para saber que rayos pasaba por su cabeza, ni siquiera podía intuir que era lo que trataba de preguntar. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua._

 _-¿Qué quieres? – Sasuke lo siguió viendo fijo hasta que decidió preguntar por el paradero de la única chica de_ Hebi _y Juugo. – salieron a comprar algo de comer. – Uchiha asintió sabiendo que Hozuki debió utilizar alguna de sus artimañas para que la chica fuera en lugar de él o simplemente acabo su paciencia, siendo está muy limitada últimamente y no tenía que preguntar el porqué._

 _Camino por la habitación, tomo algo que se encontraba oculto en su hakama y miro punzante al chico quien se extrañó un poco por su mirada._

 _-Necesito que hagas algo en un determinado tiempo. – le dijo lanzándole aquello que había tomado, Suigetsu tomo por instinto aquello y al ver que era, miro confuso a su líder.- escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir pero no debes decirle nada a Hinata. – Hozuki asintió, quería preguntar por lo último pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver como el ceño de Uchiha se fruncía cada vez más. Él sabía cuándo valorar su vida._

 _Sasuke empezó a hablar y Suigetsu escucho plenamente todo lo que le decía grabándose a fuego cada palabra en su mente._

Suigetsu al ver un espacio abierto se detuvo, registro su alrededor, no encontrando moros en la costa se dispuso a hacer aquello que su líder le había dicho a solas.

-Cuando la cresta de la serpiente desaparece, pones esto así y después…- murmuro para si al tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo y abría un pergamino con garabatos postrándolo en el suelo, tomo de su cinturón un bote lo abrió y…- goteas encima un poco de sangre de Sasuke. - hizo lo que dijo goteando la sangre en una figura que parecía una flor de lis. – Bien.- reunió chakra en su mano y la dirigió ahí donde estaba el dibujo con la sangre de Uchiha. -¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – exclamo para en ese instante ser rodeado por una densa capa de humo, cuando esta se dispersó dejo ver a una gran serpiente purpura con grandes quemaduras en su piel.

Suigetsu lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa al reconocer aquella serpiente.

-E-esta es la invocación favorita de Orochimaru, Manda, ¿verdad? – Se dijo.- incluso Orochimaru poseía problemas para controlarla, ¿Entonces como…? – noto como los ojos de Manda cambiaron de un rojo con espirales a unos verdes aqua. – ah, ya veo. Utilizo Genjutsu. – dijo haciendo una mueca ante esa palabra. Últimamente esa era la respuesta a todo, bueno desde aquella vez de la búsqueda de Juugo.

En ese instante empezó a sentir un chakra saliendo de la boca de la serpiente. No era amenazante, era uno muy conocido, y él sabía con perfección de quien era. Sin pensarlo viro su cuerpo hasta el, encontrándose con un muy herido Sasuke, tanto así que no pudo sostenerse así mismo cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas hecho trizas!- Hozuki corrió hasta quedar a su lado. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto más curiosidad que preocupación. Si alguien le hizo esto a la persona que derroto a Orochimaru, él tenía que saber a primera plana quien era.

-Invocaste… - susurro con dificultad Manda, lanzo unos quejidos antes de volver a hablar. - mi grandeza, maldito mocoso. – más quejidos. - esos ojos… ¿Me controlaste con esos ojos? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. – mi grandeza…- lanzo otros quejidos más hasta que la poca luz que había en sus ojos desapareció.

-Se murió. – pronuncio con ligereza así como aquella vez que se murió aquel guardia. – Manda era la mascota favorita de Orochimaru, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió cerrando sus ojos. – deberías tratar mejor a los animales. – dijo cruzándose de brazos como si esa fuera la mejor resolución a la que podría llegar.

-Fue algo de último momento. No tenía tiempo para pensar en algo más. – soltó el azabache en tono brusco ocasionando curiosidad en el chico. Suigetsu iba a preguntar algo más, todo hasta que sintió un chakra muy conocido para ellos y, que en estos momentos, se encontraba enojado. Se levantó de su lugar alejándose de Sasuke para no ser él con quien descargue su ira.

Al estar a una distancia _prudente_ observo como Hinata se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos a su máxima velocidad siendo seguida por Juugo.

La única chica de _Hebi_ , cuando diviso a Uchiha, siguió corriendo y a pocos pasos de él se detuvo con su ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando?! – exclamo con toda la furia que tenía mientras se acercaba pisando fuerte hacia Sasuke.

Juugo y Suigetsu miraron relajados la reacción de la chica, ellos sabían que de ellos tres ella era la que más se preocupaba por el bienestar del azabache.

-¡¿Sabes cuan preocupada estuve por ti cuando no te pude ver en ningún lugar con mi Byakugan?! – grito cuando se encontró solo a un paso del azabache quien había levantado la mirada para verle el rostro. Al ver la mirada retadora de la chica quiso decir algo pero un fuerte quejido fue lo que escapo de sus labios. Hinata se acuclillo hasta su altura y al ver la expresión iracunda de la chica, algo se removió dentro de él.

Hinata levanto sus brazos, él estaba seguro que lo golpearía. Sin embargo, no podía eludir el ataque, sus brazos no respondían y sus piernas temblaban con la más mínima orden. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue como esos dos brazos lo abrazaron estrechándolo fuertemente. Lanzo un quejido de dolor por lo brusco del movimiento, pero este murió en sus labios cuando vio como los hombros de la chica, se alzaban en un ritmo inconstante reflejando espasmos, escuchando un segundo después unos hipidos provenientes de sus labios.

-Estaba muy preocupada. – susurro en su oído, unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaron de sus ojos. – tenía miedo de no volverte a ver. – confeso soltando un par de más.

Esa escena los sorprendió a los tres por igual. No esperaban que Hyuuga lo abrazara y mucho menos que llorara ya que ella siempre ha querido mantenerse fuerte frente a ellos, aunque fuera todo lo contrario, lo único que tenían previsto es que ella reprendería las decisiones del azabache hasta hartarse.

Sasuke sentía como la chica lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte así como lloraba más, acción que lo ponía un poco confuso y despertaba en él otro sentimiento que no sabía identificar. En su interior se preguntaba si ella de verdad lloraba por el o por ella. No lo creía y, muy en el fondo, se sentía culpable por ocasionar eso. Estas eran una de las consecuencias por no considerar ese presentimiento.

 _Quiso abrazarla._

Algo dentro de él, lo empujo a hacerlo pero se detuvo. Él no era ese tipo de persona, claro que no. No obstante, aunque quisiera sus brazos no respondían y Hinata, a cada segundo que pasaba ocultaba, de a poco, su cabeza en el cuello de Uchiha así que lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de consolarla fue apoyar su mejilla en su cabello.

-¡Eres un estúpido Sasuke! – susurro con la voz entrecortada liberando más lágrimas. El azabache podía sentir como una que otra lagrima caía en su pecho, pero no le importo.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con su protector de brazos y cuando supo que no había ninguna, se alejó mirando fríamente a Uchiha.

-¿Puedes explicarme como un ninja que derroto a Orochimaru pudo terminar así de herido? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras enarcaba una ceja. La escena de antes parecía no haber ocurrido ante esta nueva Hinata.

-Orochimaru estaba débil, eso es todo. – ante las pocas palabras de Sasuke, Hinata frunció el ceño escéptica.

-¿Con quién peleaste? – pregunto con una calma alarmante, ante los ojos de Suigetsu y Juugo. Sasuke alzo su mirada ónix hasta toparse con la perlada de la chica.

-Mi oponente era de Akatsuki. Así que fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – dijo sin expresión. Así como Hinata era capaz de cambiar de emoción, él también podía hacerlo.

Hyuuga se acuclillo otra vez a la altura del azabache activando su Byakugan alarmando a los integrantes de _Hebi_ pero no a su líder.

\- Me dan ganas de golpearte pero con esto tienes suficiente. – esas palabras parecieron calmar a los preocupados. Ellos si podían ver a la chica golpeando hasta el cansancio al azabache, a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía por este. Mas sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de Sasuke. Hinata, de un momento a otro, había cambiando de expresión, paso de una seria a preocupada en cuestión de segundos, expandiendo sus ojos consternada siendo notado solo por el azabache. Abrió su boca ligeramente para preguntarle que vio pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de la chica. – lástima que tenga que cambiar de opinión. – dijo intrigando un poco al chico y en un rápido movimiento de su brazo lo noqueo. Con rapidez tomo el cuerpo del chico y paso su brazo apoyándolo en su hombro para así poder levantarlo.

Suigetsu y Juugo iban a preguntarle el porqué de su acción, hasta que notaron la mirada seria de la chica.

-Juugo cárgalo. – le pidió y este accedió de inmediato colocando a Uchiha sobre su hombro. Vio como Suigetsu le iba a preguntar algo así que antes de que gastara tiempo hablo – les voy a decir esto así que presten atención. – los dos asintieron con rapidez. – el equipo de rastreo enviado para encontrarnos está viniendo hacia nosotros. – los dos se sorprendieron. – así que necesito que se lleven a Sasuke. En esa dirección, a unos quince kilómetros se encuentra una aldea. Les pido que en su camino oculten tanto su chakra como su olor, sé que Suigetsu puede hacerlo así que te lo encargo, oculta el tuyo como el de ellos.- Hozuki asintió. – los veré allá, váyanse rápido. – a pesar de haber dicho eso ninguno de ellos se movió.

-¿Era necesario desmayar a Sasuke? – inquirió con duda ocasionando que Hinata gruñera por la pérdida de tiempo. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Conociendo a Sasuke tendría como última opción escapar, primero querría enfrentarse a ellos. Así que sí, era necesario. – Hinata respondió con la mayor rapidez que le permitían su lengua y cuerdas vocales siendo entendida poco por los otros dos. Estaban a punto de irse pero Suigetsu se detuvo y le pregunto:

-¿Estas segura que regresaras con nosotros? ¿No te harán nada? – esta vez Hyuuga sonrió por la preocupación de Hozuki.

-No te preocupes, es una misión de búsqueda. Me quieren viva para esto, estoy segura que no es solo a Sasuke al que quieren. No soy fácil de vencer, ya debes saberlo, tú me entrenaste, ¿no? – Suigetsu sonrió y decidió poner todas sus esperanzas en Hinata. - ¡Rápido, váyanse! – ellos asintieron y empezaron a correr para cruzar el rio y dirigirse a donde Hinata había dicho.

La chica no perdió tiempo y realizando una serie de sellos transformándose en Sasuke después de su batalla y también cambio su olor. Se arrodillo en el suelo y cerro un ojo dando apariencia de herida así como su cuerpo lo mostraba.

Juugo antes de desaparecer por los arboles giro su cabeza mirando las acciones de la chica. Si, con eso los detendría. Si no fuera porque tiene a Sasuke en su hombro juraría que el que está a unos metros es el verdadero.

Hinata sintió como el chakra y olor de sus compañeros desaparecía sonriendo internamente, en estos momentos debía actuar como Sasuke sobre todo ahora que ellos se encontraban frente a ella.

Lo único que lamentaba era no poder copiar el Sharingan, seria de una excelente ayuda.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima.

Se despide, _Abyss Black_.

 **Hinata Uchiha.H:** ¡A mí también me encanta una Hinata fuerte! Aunque a veces siento que la distorsiono un poco. Siento que me tome mucho tiempo, así que te pido disculpas. Una pregunta: ¿Cuántos años tienes, kohai?

 **.chan:** ¡YO también soy YOONGI BIASED! ¡LO AMO MUCHO! Que no se note, jaja. A mí tampoco me gusta Sakura, es uno de esos personajes que creo que no tienen dignidad, aunque se escuche un poco fuerte es mi opinión. Bueno, yo a veces siento que si altero su personalidad y trato de no hacerlo ya que quiero que mientras avance la historia y los recuerdos del pasado, ustedes vayan descubriendo ciertos comportamientos. ¡Gracias! ¡Lo hare!

 **Nana:** ¡ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE! ¡QUIERO LLORAR! ¡A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA J-HOPE aunque mi Bae es YOONGI!

 **:** bueno, sí, suena admirable pero ya no puedo seguir estudiándola. Tuve algunos problemas psicológicos que me impiden seguir con ella por las consecuencias de estos. Con respecto a las dudas, ya verás que dentro de poco algunas saldrán a la luz pero otras quedaran a oscuras, ¡Quiero saber que tanto deducen!

 **Giuseppe:** ¡Gracias! ¡Agradezco muuucho tu apoyo y lo necesito! A veces soy insegura con lo que hago.

 **Tsuki-shin:** me alegra mucho que te encanten, se siente lindo. Y bueno, ya tienes tu respuesta con el presentimiento y Suigetsu, pues, yo creo que la única persona, en estos momentos, que podría hacerle algo a Suigetsu es Hinata. Creo que ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir, siendo sincera ya tengo el próximo capítulo solamente me falta redactarlo mejor, corregir fallas ortográficas y agregar otras cosas.

¡ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!


	10. Chapter 10 Verdad y reconciliación

_Buenas~~ ¡Celebren! ¡Hay actualización después de casi dos meses! ¡YUPI! Nah, mejor ignoren esto. Espero que lo disfruten y le den amor~~_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mio solo es la historia y los posibles personajes que puedan aparecer.

* * *

Cap 10: Verdad y reconciliación

El equipo ocho y siete miraban con grata sorpresa al Sasuke frente a ellos, Naruto quiso correr hasta él para que le brindaran la ayuda necesaria, lo mismo que Sakura solo que estaba pensaba que necesitaba curarlo. Los perros miraron con cierto recelo a Uchiha esperando cualquier movimiento así como el resto del equipo siete y Neji. Ninguno de ellos creía que Sasuke se encontraba tan fácilmente frente a ellos. Debía de haber algo.

Alguna trampa de seguro.

– ¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Estás bien? – Exclamo el rubio dispuesto a ir hacia el azabache, siendo retenido por el brazo de Kakashi así como Sakura que fue jalada por los perros por medio de su capa, impidiendo su acercamiento.

– ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – Sasuke intento levantarse, cayendo otra vez de rodillas. Lo intento otra vez surtiendo, esta vez, efecto logrando ponerse de pie. Sakura y Naruto otra vez intentaron acercarse a Sasuke pero fueron detenidos por las mismas anteriores. Cada uno le mando una mirada amenazadora a sus inmovilizadores.

–No deben acercarse hasta saber que es seguro. – Dijo Kakashi recibiendo un bufido del rubio y una mirada intrigada de la pelirosa.

– ¡Solo es Sasuke y además está herido! – Exclamo mirando con furia a Hatake. Este solo suspiro lanzándole una mirada a Yamato que asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

– Mira Naruto. – Comenzó Yamato. – Puede ser solo Sasuke, pero según tengo entendido él casi te asesina una vez. – Comento, ganándose una mirada triste del rubio al recordar la pelea en el Valle del Fin. Yamato se arrepintió un poco de lo que dijo pero después recapacito que está haciendo lo mejor para el chico.

– ¡Pero está herido! – Volvió a contratacar. Kakashi le lanzo una mirada cansada y con su brazo lo impulso hacia atrás.

Sasuke sonrió en su interior al ver el tiempo que perdía el equipo de búsqueda. Miro con el ceño fruncido a todos, reteniéndola unos segundos en un chico de piel pálida que no conocía. Siguió viéndolos dejándola caer en un chico de cabellos castaño que conocía muy bien, Neji Hyuuga. Él también le quedo viendo pero para su suerte no tenía activado el Byakugan. Miro de nuevo a los ninjas de Konoha observando como Naruto seguía discutiendo con Kakashi.

 _Esto será eterno,_ se dijo al tiempo que rodabas los ojos, _pero será suficiente._

Agarro su zurda con la diestra y ese simple movimiento puso en alertas a todos ellos.

 _Sí que están a la defensiva_ , pensó _sarcástico._

– Tenemos que capturarlo. – Susurro Kiba ansioso. Si lo lograban podrían hacer que hablara sobre Hinata y saber su paradero. Deseaba encontrar a su compañera más que a nadie, y estaba seguro que Shino también quería lo mismo.

– No será fácil, Sasuke es muy persistente. – Hablo Kakashi por experiencia, recordando las misiones que realizo con Uchiha siendo parte del equipo siete.

Uno de los perros gruño llamando la atención de Hatake.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

– El aroma de Sasuke es un poco irregular. – Informo haciendo que todas las miradas voltearan hacia él y que los demás perros asintieran.

– Explícate, Pakkun. – Le susurro Kakashi al perro que se encontraba en su hombro.

–El aroma que capto es de Sasuke pero si lo hueles con detenimiento posee otro olor. – Eso llamo la atención de todos ellos, Akamaru olfateo y en ladridos le dijo algo a Kiba sorprendiéndolo.

– Es cierto. – Concordó el castaño.

Sasuke sintió en ese momento que estaban a punto de descubrirlo y no era para más si se trataba de una jauría de perros ninjas especializados en rastreo. Y sonrió de lado alertando a los demás.

Shino soltó sus insectos y dijo:

–El chakra es de Sasuke, mis insectos no se equivocan. – Informo confundiendo a todos.

– Entonces su olor…– Soltó Sakura sin saber que decir, no entendía nada.

Kakashi retiro su bandana del ojo revelando su Sharingan al tiempo que Neji también activaba su Byakugan. Los dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

– No… puede ser. – Soltó Neji colocándose en posición defensiva.

– El chakra es igual al de Sasuke pero no es Sasuke. – Informo Kakashi alertando al equipo quien se colocó en posición de ataque contra el enemigo.

Naruto no entendió mucho y Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones. ¿Cómo era eso?

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Kakashi cerrando su ojo derecho. Sasuke empezó a reír a carcajada.

 _Creí que tardaría más la mentira pero se dieron cuenta antes,_ pensó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ex ninja de Konoha. – Respondió. El equipo de ocho frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto esta vez Sakura quien quería creer que la persona frente a ella es Sasuke.

 _Como dije anteriormente, no dejare que te encuentres con él,_ pensó ensanchando su sonrisa.

– Muéstrate. – Murmuro Yamato y la mayoría a punto a Sasuke con un kunai, a excepción de sus compañeros. Sakura y Naruto.

– Kakashi, el olor de Sasuke aún es un poco latente, es muy fino y complicado de encontrar. Se dirige hacia aquellos árboles que están tras el río. – Todos escucharon la información de Pakkun y un plan se fue formando en la mente de ninja que copia.

– Kiba, Neji y Naruto, ustedes vayan hacia allá, Pakkun ve con ellos. Fuiste el único que percibió el olor. – El perro asintió y salto hacia el hombro de Naruto. – Nosotros lo distraeremos. – Todos asintieron.

Kakashi se preparó para atacar junto con los demás. Los tres chicos se prepararon y corrieron hacia donde Pakkun les indicaba cosa que alarmo un poco a Sasuke pero se repuso en ese mismo instante. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que se disponía a formar sellos de manos, pero fue detenido por un trozo de madera que salía del suelo que agarraba con firmeza su muñeca.

Sasuke solo ensancho su sonrisa.

– Brazo equivocado. – Formo un Chidori y en un rápido movimiento corto la madera sorprendiendo a todos, exceptuando a los tres chicos que se preparaban para caminar por el agua. Sasuke noto eso en una mirada de reojo y, con rapidez, formo una serie de sellos.

– ¡Muro de agua! – Exclamo y una gran masa de agua del lago se elevó sorprendiendo a los chicos haciendo que frenaran por puro instinto. Sin embargo, noto en sus rostros como ellos tenían la intención de cruzarlo, así que el Chidori que, aun, estaba en su mano lo lanzo hacia la masa de agua, fusionándose con este creando una barrera electrificada.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua. Su oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke se deslizaba de sus dedos como arena. Miro hacia la persona que estaba disfrazada de Sasuke lanzándole una mirada mortal que no causo nada en el contrario.

– No permitiré que crucen. – Y con esa simple frase se abalanzo hacia los tres. En un movimiento rápido tomo entre sus piernas a Naruto y bloqueando cualquier ataque del chico lo lanzo hacia los demás y así siguió con Neji, con él fue diferente simplemente reunió chakra en sus manos y lo expulso en su abdomen, gracias a la fuerte presión salió volando al igual que Naruto. Con Kiba simplemente formo dos látigos de agua y con cada uno tomo a Akamaru y al castaño respectivamente, lanzándolos también hacia donde estaban los demás.

Todos vieron con sorpresa la velocidad del azabache, sino fuera porque los chicos salieron volando pensarían que no había hecho nada, bueno todos menos Kakashi que observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento de su adversario. Naruto llego a pesar que quien estaba frente a él no era más que Sasuke. Esos movimientos, agregando la velocidad y el hecho de que usara el Chidori lo hacía dudar, no obstante, estaba seguro que no era el, a pesar de sus titubeos.

Los tres chicos junto a Akamaru se levantaron del suelo mirando con incredulidad al chico. Parecía ser Uchiha pero a la vez no.

– Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto con duda sin despegar la vista de Sasuke.

– Sai, inténtalo. – El pálido asintió, tomo un rollo lo abrió y dibujo con rapidez varias serpientes. Estas tomaron vida y salieron atacando al azabache, sin perder tiempo se enrollaron en su cuerpo. Sasuke hizo fuerza pero no pudo liberarse de ellas. Ellos creyeron que lo habían logrado, pero todos cambiaron de expresión cuando vieron como del suelo, empezó a salir agua rodeando tanto el cuerpo del azabache como de las serpientes y estas se desasieron cayendo tinta negra.

Sasuke sonrió con travesía.

No lo iban a detener con tan poco.

El equipo de ocho miro con el ceño fruncido a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, ¿Qué tan fuerte debía ser para frenarlos de ese modo? Algunos lanzaron bufidos y otros chasquearon la lengua.

– Kakashi-sensei…– Susurro Sakura esperando que él tuviera alguna clase de plan pero Hatake solo miraba con intriga al chico.

Hatake dio unos pasos al frente dispuesto a luchar contra aquella persona. Debían adelantarse y no ser frenados por un ser caprichoso, pensó eso pero en el momento en que se preparaba para atacar algo llamo la atención de todos y es que ahí de la nada la figura de Sasuke se distorsionaba revelando otra que no lograban ver con claridad. Todo hasta que la distorsión se detuvo, revelando a una chica de cabellos negro azulados que ellos conocían muy bien.

Todos abrieron los ojos y bocas estupefactos excepto Sai, Yamato y Kakashi que ya lo intuía pero no creía que fuera verdadero.

– Hinata...- Susurraron los únicos integrantes del equipo ocho junto con un ladrido de Akamaru. No podían creer que la chica que ellos estaban buscando se encontrara frente a ellos y, aún más, los haya atacado de esa manera simplemente para que no se encontraran con Sasuke. La chica que ellos conocían no se parece en nada a esta que tenían al frente.

Neji miro con consternación a su prima, no podía creer que era ella, ¿Tan fuerte se había vuelto estos tres años?

–Kakashi-sensei, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo. – dijo Sakura con confianza en sus palabras. – nosotras fuimos muy amigas antes, tal vez si hablo con ella podamos llegar a algo. –La petición de Sakura los extraño aún más al equipo ocho porque sabían que ellos eran más cercanos a Hinata pero aun así no dijeron nada. Bien decían que entre mujeres se entendían.

Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo pero acepto para ver cómo iba la situación.

Sakura camino hacia Hinata alertándola. Sin perder tiempo se colocó en pose defensiva contra cualquier ataque. Sabía que la chica era muy fuerte y buena ninja médico. Lo único por lo que tenía que preocuparse era por la fuerza suprema que poseía, nada más.

Sakura se acercó a la chica, caminando despacio. Quería hablar con ella pero sabía que en cualquier momento podría atacarla. Y no estuvo de menos, nada más se detuvo a un metro, la chica sin perder tiempo ataco.

Hinata vio con rapidez como con su movimiento, los únicos que reaccionaron fueron Naruto, Kakashi y el otro hombre que según lo que vio manejaba la madera pero ya era muy tarde. Se acercó por un lado de Sakura, esta reacciono muy tarde, con un golpe intento alejar a Hyuuga pero esta giro sobre su propio eje y con curiosidad vio como en su mano un destello parecido a un relámpago. Sin pensarlo mucho, toco el pecho de Haruno, introduciéndolo ahí ocasionando que la chica cayera hacia atrás, gritando con dolor. Solo Kakashi y Yamato intentaron atacar con un kunai en sus manos a Hinata, la chica salto hacia atrás esquivándolos, sin perder tiempo Yamato invoco trozos de madera a sus pies pero ella siguió saltando esquivándolos con audacia. Como había dicho antes, no sería fácil atraparla.

Sakura gritaba sosteniendo fuertemente su pecho. Naruto la sostenía sin saber qué hacer, los demás se acercaron a ella y Kakashi se arrepintió de su decisión. Había lastimado al ninja médico y ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente qué sucedió.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste, Hinata?! – Grito Naruto al borde de la desesperación. La aludida lo miro y ladeo la cabeza con inocencia. Ante eso el rubio grito más fuerte. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Rugió y esa acción solo hizo que Hinata sonriera.

–Solo introduje algo mortal a su pecho y, si no lo sacan rápido… – Dejo la frase al aire y todos sabían que era lo que seguía. Después de todo, la vida de los ninjas era efímera.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Pregunto Naruto con miedo en sus ojos. Hatake solo ignoro pensando en la mejor opción, tenía que capturar a Hinata pero no podían hacerlo teniendo a Sakura lastimada.

–El tiempo se agota, si no actúan con rapidez, morirá. – Dijo Hinata como si nada. Y es que a ella le importaba poco si la chica moría o no. Podía parecer la villana en estos momentos pero lo que ella quería era que solo los atrasar. Sabía exactamente como era Konoha y en tres años dudaba que hubiera cambiado mucho.

Neji fue el único que la observo al decir aquello, ocasionando con su mirar una incomodidad en la chica, frunció el ceño mirarlo retadoramente. El castaño aparto la mirada, activando su Byakugan se acercó a la chica notando como algo revoloteaba muy cerca de su corazón queriendo fundirse con el.

– Hay un rayo en su interior, muy cerca de su corazón. – Informo Hyuuga ganándose miradas de preocupación.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Habrá que sacarlo de alguna forma. – Dijo como si no fuera obvio Sai.

Kiba volteo y miro con tristeza a Hinata.

– Hinata, por favor ayúdanos. – Ante su mirada algo flaqueo en Hinata pero enseguida endureció su ser, sin querer dejarse dominar.

–Hagan lo que quieran, después de todo, no es algo valioso lo que se perderá. – Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que un chorro de agua brotara del muro y la tragara. Sai y Neji corrieron a tratar de detenerla, pero cuando se acercaron lo único que recibieron fue una gran masa de agua cayendo sobre ellos.

Hinata había escapado y no había rastro sobre ella.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamo Naruto viendo como Sakura gritaba más fuerte a cada segundo.

–Kakashi, el rastro que había de Sasuke desapareció. – Las palabras de Pakkun sorprendieron a todos.

Sasuke también se había ido.

Un grito desgarrador de Sakura llamo la atención de todos. Ahora la prioridad era la chica de cabellos rosas y como última opción, la única solución que se cruzó por la mente del ninja copia era con su elemento rayo sacar el mismo del pecho de la chica. Pero él no sabía qué riesgo podía conllevar la extracción pero una cosa si era segura, lo peor era dejarlo en su cuerpo.

* * *

Hinata corrió con rapidez por el bosque, nada más diviso el pequeño pueblo, sonrió y aumento su velocidad activo su Byakugan y con rapidez encontró a los tres chicos.

Llego entro al lugar sobresaltando a Juugo y Suigetsu pero esta solo les sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

– ¡Hinata!- Suigetsu se levantó del suelo y la abrazo. – Duraste demasiado, por un momento me preocupe. – Hyuuga le sonrió, separándose de él. – ¿Peleaste contra ellos? - Pregunto sin tapujos.

–Más o menos. –Contesto, iba agregar más pero callo al ver a Sasuke durmiendo en una colcha. – ¿Todavía no ha despertado? – Inquirió entrando al lugar.

Suigetsu negó.

–No, ni siquiera se ha movido o producido algún sonido. – Contesto viendo al azabache. –Le diste duro.- Suigetsu rio ocasionando que Hinata frunciera el ceño, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

Suigetsu fulmino con la mirada a Hinata al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Juugo en el suelo, Hinata lo imito.

– ¿No piensas sanarlo? – Hinata asintió, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar. – ¿No deberías empezar ya? – Suigetsu la miro con una ceja enarcada.

Hinata miro a Hozuki con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Lo hare cuando ese imbécil despierte. Quiero que sufra. – Soltó con voz afilada, Suigetsu asintió rehuyendo de su mirada causando que Juugo sonriera divertido. –Por cierto, eso me recuerda cierto hecho. – El tono de la voz de la chica hizo que el peliblanco respingara en su lugar.

– Si quieres hablar de ello. Tendrás que esperar que Sasuke se despierte. – Hinata enarco una ceja preguntando el porqué. – Él me dijo que no te contara nada, debo cumplir sus órdenes. – Suigetsu sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes pensando que se había salvado pero desapareció nada más vio como Hinata sonreí con malicia.

–Muéstrame tu espada. – Ordeno extendiendo una mano.

– ¿Para que la quieres? – Pregunto a la defensiva abrazándola contra su pecho.

– Solo quiero asegurarme de que verdad cumplías órdenes. – Soltó en tono inocente mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Esa sola acción ocasiono que Suigetsu la mirara con perturbación. Suigetsu negó mientras se apegaba más a Juugo tratando de alejar la espada de la chica. – Eres un mentiroso y miedoso. – Agrego cruzándose de brazos.

Suigetsu iba a reclamar, como siempre, pero Juugo no quería verlos pelear así que opto por hablar.

–Sus equipos, ¿No nos rastrearan ahora? – Esa sola cuestión llamo la atención de los dos chicos. Por un momento habían olvidado que ahí también estaba el peli naranja. – ¿No nos encontraran?

Suigetsu miro a Hinata esperando una respuesta y ella simplemente negó recibiendo miradas curiosas.

–Como sabrán, como meta principal quería ganar tiempo. Así que me transforme en Sasuke –dijo mirando al azabache. – Pero después de un tiempo lo notaron. Tuve que luchar un poco con ellos, luego mi transformación desapareció al no tener el suficiente chakra para mantener, ahora aquí donde estoy tengo poco chakra. –Dijo empuñando un poco sus manos- Cuando se dieron cuenta creyeron que con palabras iban a llegar a mi así que para atrasarlos, herí a un ninja del equipo. – Explico.

– ¿Un ninja? No creo que sea suficiente. – Juugo asintió ante las palabras de Suigetsu.

–No a cualquier ninja, a su médico. – Entendieron un poco a que se quería referir. – Sé que pueden dejar a un ninja con ellos y otros pueden rastrear pero sé cómo son ellos, como actúa Konoha. – Dijo con convicción. – Para estar segura quise crear una barrera en el hostal, pero mi chakra no es suficiente para esa técnica y, aunque tuviera, no podría hacerlo. Llamaría mucho la atención, cualquiera que preguntara podría llevarlo hasta aquí así que tendría que hacerlo en la noche, y aunque pudiera, no puedo hacerlo necesito recuperar mi chakra. Estoy segura que hoy no actuaran, tal vez mañana – Dijo sin aparta la vista de un durmiente Sasuke.

Los chicos no quisieron preguntar más así que callaron. Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que escucharon un quejido y todos giraron a la dirección de Sasuke.

–Vaya, por fin despertaste. – Dijo en tono juguetón Suigetsu mientras se acercaba al chico. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Intento moverse lanzando otro quejido.

–No puedes moverte, deberías entenderlo. –Dijo Hinata sentada. Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido aun no olvidaba el golpe.

– ¿Por qué no me curaste? – Pregunto en tono despectivo ganándose una mirada retadora de la chica.

–Quería que estuvieras consciente de todo lo que vas a sufrir. – Susurro con maldad causando un escalofrió en Juugo y Suigetsu pero nada en Uchiha.

– Cúrame. – Ordeno haciendo que Hinata se levantara soltando un largo suspiro.

–Después hablaremos, entonces. – Sasuke asintió mirando a la chica. – Bueno, primero debo lavarme las manos. Juugo destápalo, que solo quede con el pantalón. – Juugo asintió y Hinata abrió la primera puerta que vio pero esta la llevo al balcón exterior. Cerro la puerta, intento con otra y en su interior había sabanas y colchas. – ¿Cuál es el baño? – Pregunto al ver más puertas.

Suigetsu señalo la puerta al otro lado de la habitación, Hinata fue hasta ahí dentro lavo su manos y salió. Al estar frente a Sasuke activo su Byakugan y vio que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. No creía tener mucho chakra para eso. Si hubiera pensando en esta situación antes le hubiera robado semillas del soldado a Kiba, sabía que tenía pero ahí mismo estaba segura que nadie.

Suspiro.

– Estas acabado. – Su susurro llamo la atención de todos. – En el exterior tienes raspones y quemaduras, nada de qué preocuparse, pero por dentro tienes el brazo derecho fracturado, tres costillas rotas, leves fisuras en la columna vertebral, una contusión en la cabeza, varios hematomas en el pecho y cabeza y tus músculos están muy tensados al puntos de sufrir un desgarramiento, ¿Con quién rayos estabas peleando? – Increpo un poco colérica. –Y además, ¿Qué son esas arañas que recorren todo tu cuerpo? – Un tono de duda surgió de las palabras aplacando la furia anterior.

–Son bombas que destruyen el cuerpo a nivel celular. –Hinata asintió, entendiendo todo. – ¿Podrías…?

– ¿Qué si puedo sacarlos? –inquirió mordaz. – Claro, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Primero los daños internos, después los externos y al final las bombas. Creo que voy a necesitar que en algún momento alguien me dé chakra. – Los integrantes de _Hebi_ asintieron, estaban preparados para ello. – Juugo por favor saca el kit médico que hay en el morral. –Juugo asintió haciendo lo cometido, Hinata había decidido empezar por las piernas. Juugo coloco el kit aun lado de ella y lo abrió. – Juugo por favor sostén la pierna. – Una luz ilumino las manos de Hinata y ella se dispuso a relajar los músculos del azabache. Paso con delicadeza sus manos por toda la extensión, logrando con éxito distenderlo. Cuando termino tomo una pinza, con el último tomo el algodón remojándolo en alcohol, para luego pasarlo por los raspones que el Uchiha tenía en el cuerpo cuando termino dijo: – Juugo pásame el ungüento marrón. – Juugo lo extendió y Hinata lo tomo de inmediato. Lo abrió y lo paso por los raspones. Le pidió a Juugo que bajara la pierna, para continuar con la otra haciendo prácticamente lo mismo. Cuando termino Hyuuga se levantó y se dispuso a utilizar el brazo izquierdo, camino hacia él y le hizo una seña a Juugo para que la siguiera con todo y botiquín. Se levantó con lentitud, situándose a un lado de la chica ante las muecas de Sasuke y un curioso Suigetsu.

Hinata procedió con el brazo primero relajando los músculos luego desinfectando los raspones y quemaduras. Le pidió a Juugo que le pasara el ungüento de cubierta marrón, aplicándolo con toda la _delicadeza_ que podía, escuchando con satisfacción los amortiguados gemidos de dolor de Uchiha. Tomo un paño húmedo de su botiquín se limpió las manos y le dijo a Juugo que le pasara el otro ungüento de cubierta negra, él obedeció y Hinata lo aplico en las quemaduras junto con gasa y esparadrapo. Se levantó y se dirigió al otro brazo empujando a Suigetsu para que no estorbara.

Con el brazo derecho, primero procuro regresar el hueso a su lugar, ensamblándolo a la perfección para que no dejara ninguna secuela. Escucho gemidos un poco más fuertes de parte del azabache pero poco le importo, se lo merecía. Cuando lo sano, pasó a la desinfección y luego con los ungüentos, tapo las quemaduras y ahí fue cuando Juugo pregunto:

– ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esos dos? – Hinata no se aminoro por la pregunta, en cambio solo le dirigió una mirada de reojo fugaz siguiendo cortando el esparadrapo.

– El ungüento marrón es para raspaduras. – Comenzó a explicar. – En mi clan solíamos utilizarlo después de entrenar, es muy efectiva. Y con respeto a la otra pues…– Dudo mirando el perfil de Uchiha quien le devolvió la mirada.

– La otra la utilizábamos en el clan Uchiha en nuestros entrenamientos con el elemento fuego. – Juugo asintió y Hinata se levantó.

– ¿Por qué las heridas de raspadura no necesitan gasa? – Pregunto curioso Suigetsu. Hinata lo ignoro y quiso seguir así pero esa mirada intensa que le enviaba Hozuki le exaspero.

– Ese ungüento, aparte de sanar, también actúa como una capa para prevenir cualquier infección. – Contesto lanzándole una mirada mortal, pero este simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente. – Suigetsu. – El llamado sobresalto al chico, alarmando todos sus sentidos. – Necesito que compres limones y sal, luego, en una jarra de agua fría los exprimas todo el zumo, después remojas una toalla pequeña ahí y se lo coloques en la frente a Sasuke, creo que le dará fiebre. – Suigetsu asintió. Y casi sale a comprarlo hasta que recordó que en ese hostal había cocina.

Hinata continúo con lo suyo y esta vez venia el pecho.

– Esto te va a doler – Susurro con perversión, estremeciendo a los otros dos presentes, se sentó a ahorcajadas en las piernas del chico, disponiéndose a atender su caja torácica. – Tienes suerte de que las costillas no perforaran un pulmón u otro órgano. – Una luz verde envolvió las manos de Hyuuga, sonrió con malicia para luego desplazar sus manos con parsimonia por todo el tórax ensamblando las costillas. Sasuke gruñía mientras sentía como algo se movía y lo desgarraba. Era una sensación horrible, como si algo entrara dentro de ti y comenzara a destruir todo su paso. Ardía, ardía.

La expresión de Hinata era de pura satisfacción, ver las muecas de dolor del azabache la llenaban de regocijo, pero, aunque no quiera admitirlo, le entristecía y una capa de preocupación cubría sus ojos. Espabilo por unos segundos, recuperando su anterior faceta. Le dolía, pero le haría pagar al necio de Uchiha.

Unos minutos después de acomodar las costillas, Hinata actuó contra los hematomas, después relajo los músculos con cuidado para luego desinfectar las heridas y quemaduras, aplicando los ungüentos en los lugares correctos. Relajo los músculos del cuello, y después fue a por la cabeza. Se levantó de las piernas de Sasuke, y se posicionó _frente_ a su cabeza. Tomo la almohadilla que habitaba ahí, levantando la cabeza del chico acomodándola en el cuello para que quedara inclinada hacia atrás, justo para lo que pensaba hacer. Primero sano la contusión después fueron los hematomas, le coloco un vendaje en su cabeza. La luz en sus manos cambio a una azul, dándole un masaje en su cabeza. Sano los raspones y la quemadura en el rostro del chico quedando solo con una gasa en su mejilla.

– Ahora solo falta la espalda. – Soltó un suspiro relajando su cuerpo. – Te pediría que te voltearas, pero necesitas estar en completo reposo. – llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando un poco. Miro de reojo al suelo y la respuesta llego de sopetón. – Juugo. – llamo y este asintió haciendo lo que había dicho la chica. Él y Suigetsu escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía la única chica de _Hebi_ por si necesitaba de su ayuda. Esta se puso otra vez a horcajadas en la parte baja de la espalda, pero esta vez trato de no apoyarse en el cuerpo del chico. Curo las fisuras en su columna, le limpio las heridas y le aplico el ungüento Hyuuga y esta vez no hubo necesidad de gasa. Lo voltearon y la chica se acuclillo hasta estar frente al chico. – Solo quedan las bombas. – un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios. Realizo, con sus manos, el sello de caballo, y enseguida empezó a susurrar algo por lo bajo. Los chicos trataron de escuchar lo que decía pero nada se filtraba por sus oídos, solo podían ver como a cada segundo hablaba más rápidos siendo a un más inentendible. De repente, unos puntos color verde empezaron a verse en el cuerpo de Sasuke, pasmando a los tres chicos. Y, de improvisto, a Uchiha una incomodidad se fue formando hasta que aumento de sopetón, lanzando un gran grito que sobresalto a Juugo y Suigetsu.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir otro grito que parecía desgarrar todo su ser. El azabache sentía ganas de meter su mano dentro de su cuerpo y sacar aquello que lo atormentaba, pero a pesar de que la chica había sanado todo su cuerpo, no podía mover ningún miembro. Otro grito gutural salió de la garganta de Uchiha, espantando un poco al resto de _Hebi_ , algo empezó a salir del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Hinata fruncía el ceño ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, deshizo el sello. Soltó un suspiro cansado disponiéndose a ejercer lo que seguía, comenzó a hacer un ademan como si estuviera halando algo empuñando sus manos. Juugo y Suigetsu vieron el empeño que hacia Hinata cuando notaron como su ceño se fruncía más a cada rato, mientras unas gotas de sudor empezaban a recorrer su rostro. De un momento a otro, Sasuke empezó a gritar más fuerte y la luz que había empezado a rodear su cuerpo, empezaba a titiritar. Hinata abrió los ojos rogándole a Suigetsu que se acercara. Este lo hizo, captando la orden muda que desprendía los ojos de perla de la chica.

Suigetsu no sabía qué hacer y un susurro bajo se lo anuncio, coloco sus manos sobre los de Hyuuga, y esta no dudo en absorberla, halando con más fuerzas hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke. Fue ahí cuando empezaron a verse un poco de cosas diminutas blancas y Sasuke a cada tanto dejaba de gritar bajando su volumen. Hinata halo más fuerte, sacando con más rapidez las bombas diminutas. Cuando lo consiguió, Suigetsu se alejó de ella, y esta las encapsulo en una burbuja de chakra.

Hinata respiraba con mucha fuerza igual que Sasuke. Los dos se encontraban muy exhaustos. La chica dio dos fuertes bocanadas de aire, recomponiéndose un poco mientras miraba a Uchiha, recibiendo una mirada afilada. Decidió ignorarlo centrándose en su salud.

– A-Ahora debes descansar, para mañana estarás completamente renovado. – Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, no quería dormir a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontrara muy cansado. – Sino lo quieres hacer podemos arreglarlo. – le dio la burbuja a Suigetsu quien la tomo con mucho cuidado pensando que de un momento a otro explotaría. Hinata se acercó con un poco de dificultad al chico, coloco sus manos envueltas en un color verde su cabeza ante la mirada penetrante del chico, busco su consciencia y la suprimió al inconsciente empujándolo a dormir.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos de inmediato, siendo su respiración lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

– ¿Dón-Dónde aprendiste eso, Hinata? – Pregunto un sorprendido Suigetsu. Hinata giro su cabeza hacia Hozuki.

– Lo aprendí de Kabuto. Era buen médico, aunque no quiera admitirlo. – Alzo los hombros con despreocupación. Agradecía haber aprendido eso, de alguna manera le fue útil a Sasuke. Por ahora, eso era lo que más le importaba.

Después de terminar de curar a Sasuke, Hinata se dispuso a dormir para así restaurar el poco chakra que le quedaba. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo, nada más cerrar sus ojos, la inconsciencia la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y lo último que pensó fue como se desarrolló todo, su escapada, como se enteró de la muerte de su madre y por ultimo una pesadilla donde Sasuke la asesinaba.

* * *

Despertó un poco agitada escuchando una voz que la llamaba repitiendo incesantemente su nombre, era muy conocida, pero no lograba ubicarla, sus ojos veían borrosos. Con extrañeza noto que algo se deslizaba de ellos, llevo una mano hacia su mejilla sorprendiéndose al tocar un líquido, ahí fue que supo el porqué de su vista borrosa. Parpadeo incesantemente tratando de volverla a la normalidad, fue así como logro distinguir al dueño de la aquella voz. Sonrió con pequeñez pensando que le encantaba verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sasuke quiso devolverle la sonrisa pero en cambio solo frunció más el ceño ante su intento fallido de levantar las comisuras de sus labios, haciendo que Hinata expandiera más su sonrisa.

Hyuuga recorrió con su mirada el cuarto y al no encontrar a ciertos chicos decidió preguntarle al líder.

– ¿Dónde están Juugo y Suigetsu? – Inquirió con voz ronca, tal vez por recién haber despertado, se dijo.

Sasuke solo la miro con fijeza, sin querer apartar la mirada, después de todo no podía moverse.

– Salieron. – Contesto con simpleza. Hinata frunció el ceño, mirándole de hito en hito.

– ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir, sabiendo que nos están buscando? ¿Acaso no piensan? – Reprendió mirando con enojo al azabache. Sasuke enarco una ceja.

– Cuando desperté, ellos no estaban aquí. – Su voz sonó tan suave y despreocupada que Hinata se preguntó si no estaba siendo muy condescendiente con ellos. – Si quieres pregúntales, pero para eso tendrás que esperar que lleguen. No puedes ir a buscarlos, en caso de que estén _ellos_ se encuentren por los alrededores te reconocerían, además según tengo entendido ellos todavía no los han visto. – Uchiha razono, dejando a Hinata sin argumentos para contratacar. Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada de Sasuke. – ¿Te enfrentaste a ellos? – Escuchar esa pregunta la descoloco un poco. – Alguien tenía que entretenerlos cuando me dejaste inconsciente, supongo que fuiste tú. – Dejo saber.

Hyuuga no supo si sonreír por las deducciones o fruncir el ceño por no poder ocultarle nada. Y fue ahí que en sus pensamientos encontrados recordó algo, decidiendo responder.

–La verdad no fue una batalla como tal, simplemente los retuve un tiempo y después hui, aunque les cause un inconveniente que los retendrá por un largo tiempo. – Sonrió al recordar como hirió a Sakura. Se la debía.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto con frialdad en su voz, mientras analizaba los ojos perlas de la chica. Algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

–No te preocupes, fue una nimiedad muy importante para ellos. – Opto por ocultar información sabiendo que si Sasuke se enteraba de que había herido a su compañera de equipo no sabría cómo reaccionaría. Tal vez con indiferencia, tal vez con enojo.

– ¿Repusiste tu chakra? – Inquirió, Hinata frunció el ceño pensativa pero en vez de responder decidió comprobarlo por sí misma. Reunió chakra en su mano y un rayo se dio a entrever, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke y ella misma. Ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida pensando en por qué hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–te transformaste en mí. – Susurro bajo llamando la atención de Hyuuga. – Por eso puedes utilizar el elemento rayo, ahora se volvió parte de ti. – Cavilo con tono sorprendido abriendo grandemente sus ojos, recordando cuando la chica le hablo sobre ello. Hyuuga quiso corroborar a Uchiha pero algo le decía que no era eso. Se levantó de su posición, y con parsimonia recorrió con sus ojos la habitación. Sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Se acercó al morral abriendo uno de sus compartimentos buscando de ahí unos papeles color amarillo y estos nada más fueron tocados por la chica se arrugaron haciendo que Hinata y Sasuke fruncieran el ceño.

Uchiha no tuvo que pensar para saber la respuesta de ese suceso.

– ¿Tu segundo elemento es el rayo? – El azabache enarco las dos cejas. Hinata asintió un poco distraída mientras los gramajes de su cabeza empezaban a funcionar.

– Creo que el transformarme en ti, hizo que mi segundo elemento se activara y fuera más fácil para mí controlarlo. No copie tu elemento, desarrolle el mío antes de tiempo. –Sonrió mientras hablaba. Otro arsenal a su disposición.

– ¿De dónde sacaste los papeles? – La pregunta sonó con nostalgia y, sin querer, recordó a Kakashi explicándole sobre los elementos y esas cosas para terminar descubriendo su otra naturaleza chakra.

– Son de Suigetsu. – Miro a Sasuke a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada separándola de los papeles con una muda pregunta en su mirada. – Dice que le recuerdan a su hermano. Supongo que guarda momentos relacionados a ellos.

– ¿Suigetsu tiene hermano? – La sorpresa se hizo notar.

–Sí, pero está muerto. – Contesto con frialdad en sus palabras. – Pertenecía a los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla, debió ser muy fuerte. – Agrego con un tono cansado. Miro por la ventana hacia fuera notando el manto negro. – Ya es de noche y todavía no han regresado. – Soltó enojada. – ¿Debería preocuparme por ello?

Sasuke no supo que decirle, estaba seguro que no pero no sabía con que contaba el equipo de búsqueda.

– Suficiente. – Dijo, llamando la atención. – Voy a ir a buscarlos. – Se levanta de su lugar, dispuesta a todo con tal de encontrarlos, activo su Byakugan buscándolos por la aldea y más allá de ella. Los encontró a unos kilómetros de ahí dirigiéndose en esta dirección Hinata soltó un suspiro desactivando su línea sucesora. –Ya no será necesario. – Se sentó otra vez agradeciendo que el azabache no preguntara a que se refería. Un silencio se formó entre ellos, decidiendo Uchiha romperlo, era de esos incómodos que te destrozan el cerebro.

– Lloraste. – Hinata dirigió su mirada al azabache postrado, con una mueca de confusión. –cuando me encontraste, lloraste. – Explico, un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Hyuuga cuando esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Tratando de resolver sus dudas, creía saber porque más necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

– No quiero hablar de eso. – Respondió en automático mientras se encogía en su lugar. No le era apetecible revelar sus sentimientos, prefería dejarlos en un cofre asegurado con candado y no dejarlos salir jamás.

– Tenemos que. – Insistió, frunciendo el ceño. Hinata lo imito solo que su sentimiento era diferente.

– No. – se rehusó. – Eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, no a ti. – Respondió cortante levantándose de su lugar.

–Si me incumbe, lo hiciste frente de mí y por mí. – Esa oración provoco un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

– No te creas mucho Uchiha. – Hinata le lanzo una mirada gélida. – Mi vida no gira en torno a ti. – Que vil mentirosa era. Todo lo que ella hacía en estos momentos era solo por él y, eso, solo era el comienzo.

– Tal vez no entorno a mí, pero si estoy incluido en ella. – Hinata se agarró la cabeza desesperada. ¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar sobre sus sentimientos si estaban hablando sobre su reciente inquirido elemento? – Sé que te gusto Hyuuga, desde que fuimos compañeros, no puedes negarlo. Lo sé y tú también, solo que no quieres admitirlo. Después de que te encerraron intentaste suprimir todo sentimiento y lo entiendo, yo también estuve en la misma posición. – Eso llamo la atención de Hinata. – admítelo, admite que te gusto, que estas enamorada de mí.

– ¿Y que si lo hago? ¿Qué ganaría con admitirlo? Tu solo piensas en tu venganza. Solo eso. – Al principio toda palabra que salía de su boca una entonación de exaltación la acompañaba, pero al final no pudo evitar que una creciente tristeza abrumara tanto su voz como su mirada.

– Tal vez en un futuro pueda considerarlo. – Hinata guio sus ojos perlas hacia el azabache. – Estoy preparado para acabar con Itachi, y así cumpliré una de mis metas, solo quedaría la última.

-¿Cuál?

– Renacer el clan Uchiha. – Eso sorprendió a Hinata, ya no sabía que pensar al respecto. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo paralizado.

– ¿O sea que solo me quieres para restablecerlo? – Una sonrisa irónica cruzo por sus labios. – No soy alguien que se deje utilizar fácilmente Uchiha, deberías saberlo. – La única chica de _Hebi_ viro su cuerpo dándole la espalda al otro ser en la habitación. No quería que viera como esas palabras la habían herido, no quería que viera como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos para después correr con libertad por sus mejillas.

–Malinterpretaste todo. – Sintió como la presencia de Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Así que, para evitar que él viera sus lágrimas, empezó a caminar dispuesta a salir de ahí y lamentarse en alguna parte del pueblo. Aunque lo odiara, aunque no sea ella.

Aunque quisiera saber el significado concreto de la confesión de Sasuke. Aunque, aunque. Apretó la mandíbula queriendo sacar un grito de su interior completamente atorado. Odia todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se odiaba a sí misma, a su inseparable debilidad.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, hasta que sintió como algo cálido se envolvía en su muñeca y no la dejaba avanzar. Opuso resistencia halando hacia delante tratando de zafarse pero nada. Parecía que se había afianzado muy bien a su muñeca. Rodo sus ojos mientras con su mano libre limpio los residuos de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas. Giro con su ceño fruncido dispuesta a encarar al azabache pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró en el mismo lugar, acostado en el suelo con su brazo levantado. Esperaba encontrarlo de pie. Con intriga dirigió su mirada hacia su muñeca encontrando una serpiente enroscado en su brazo mientras la miraba con sus ojos afilados atenta a cualquier movimiento de Hyuuga. Entorno sus ojos perlas hacia Uchiha notando como en su rostro una mueca de dolor se formaba.

Hinata entendió por qué y se fue acercando cada vez más a Sasuke logrando que él pudiera bajar su brazo lanzando un suspiro de alivio pero sin despegar los ojos de ella. Hinata, un poco contrariada, se arrodillo a un lado de él, mirándolo detenidamente.

–No permitiré que te vayas. – Susurro en un suspiro, agradeciendo poder bajar el brazo. Dolía como el demonio, todavía no podía entender como pudo levantarlo y eso mismo se preguntó la chica.

– Con tu estado, no creo que puedas impedirlo. – Soltó irónica. Sasuke frunció el ceño retándola, Hinata lo imito sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

– No me subestimes. – Emitió con enfado al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos.

 _No lo hago_ , se dijo bajando la mirada.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos siendo completamente incómodo. Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos inconscientemente como antaño, se sentía nerviosa y confundida, ¿Qué quería decir con que malinterpretaba todo? ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que la quisiera? No, eso era imposible. ¡Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha! Además, ¿Por qué con ella? Tenía muchas chicas tras sus filas. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que en caso hipotético de que ellos terminen juntos existía un alto porcentaje de que sus hijos no poseyeran el Sharingan? Debía haber un truco oculto, algo que solo lo beneficiara a él. Apretó sus manos en puños. De ninguna manera permitiría que la trataran como un objeto, algo que puedes utilizar y luego desecharlo después de obtener lo que quería.

Respiro fuertemente llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno para luego soltarlo por la boca con lentitud. Debía buscar respuestas, debía estar tranquila. Dirigió sus ojos perlas hasta el chico azabache que miraba el techo pensativo, tan absorto. Y por ese momento se preguntó la causa, olvidando por un segundo sus propias dudas.

Carraspeo un poco la garganta, calmándose a sí misma y a sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué querías decir con "malinterpretaste todo"? – Sasuke movió sus ojos hasta los de la chica.

–Pensaste que yo solo te quiero para restaurar el clan Uchiha, lo cual en parte es cierto. Pero no aceptaría a cualquiera para hacerlo, tú eres diferente Hinata. – La chica frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

– ¿Qué soy diferente? ¿A qué te refieres? – Agarro con fuerza los extremos de su chaleco violeta. – Hay muchas parecidas a mí. Ellas serían más útiles que yo, sin un linaje que interfiera. – Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla. – Yo no soy nada, existo sin una razón en sí, algo que no extrañaran cuando desaparezca, algo que nadie aprecia _como aquellos lirios que despiden un mal olor._ – Mientras hablaba los ojos de la chica fueron apagándose, acabando la alegría que le quedaba reemplazándola por una infinita pesadumbre.

Uchiha sintió algo estrujándose en su pecho ante la imagen de la peliazul, más específicamente en sus orbes. Él lo notaba, los ojos de Hyuuga le revelaban los pensamientos y las acciones que iba a tomar. Podía aparentar valentía y fuerza pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica que vivía en Konoha, todo era una máscara. Algo que la consumía poco a poco arrastrándola más a la oscuridad.

Igual a él.

Se quebrantaba con el tiempo rompiendo gradualmente lo que quería ser, dejando de lado el pasado. Y, aun con todo eso, le preguntaba por qué ella. Esa chica era muy tonta.

Sasuke intento levantarse, fracasando desafortunadamente. Todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y adolorido. Lo único que pudo mover fueron sus dedos, ya no podía levantar su brazo como hace un momento. Que desastroso acontecimiento. Cerró sus ojos reprimiendo el sentimiento de abrazarla, no podía pero en cambio podía utilizar sus palabras. Algo que no se le daba bien, cabe recalcar.

–Tú… eres especial, debes entenderlo. – Empezó ganando la atención de la chica, quien elevo sus ojos hasta toparse con los ónixs de Uchiha. –Me comprendes, entiendes mi situación. No apoyas por completo mis órdenes, pero aun así sigues aquí. Creo que… - Suspiro, aclarando su garganta. – Eres la única con la que podría estar en esta condición, la única con la que podría abrirme por completo.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas calentarse, cada palabra que decía el azabache se clavaba en su ser provocando que su yo tímido saliera a flote. Se sentía contenta y dichosa consigo misma, nunca creyó que esos vocablos salieran de su boca. Sin embargo, todo se oscureció en un segundo de felicidad, sentía que no era lo suficiente para él, aun tenia los _acontecimientos pasados_ rondando en su cabeza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño nada más hizo contacto con los orbes platas de la chica.

– ¿Cuánto más seguirás acribillando tu mente? ¿Cuánto mas no confiaras en ti? – Inquirió enojado, no le gustaba ver esa mirada llena de pesar. – ¿No te consideras capaz? O es que ¿No confías en mí? –Esa última cuestión, lleno de sorpresa a la chica quien abrió sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

– No e-es eso, es que…– Hinata huyo de la mirada analítica del chico, él podía leerla no lo olvidaba.

–Yo nunca he pensado que seas como los lirios, pero si eres uno lo comprendería perfectamente. Los lirios representan lealtad, poder y protección. – Hinata abrió la boca desconcertada. – Pero sobretodo reflejan la pureza del alma. Eso es lo que eres Hinata, eso es lo que te hace tú.

Hinata no aguanto más y libero las lágrimas que contenía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había tratado así. Se sentía bien consigo misma. Lloro más fuertes sintiendo como esos recuerdos eran purificados y, que desde ese momento, no volverían a atormentarla nunca más. Sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por lo que decía su corazón. Se acercó con rapidez al rostro del azabache y lo beso.

* * *

Tiempo de review-respuestas:

 **Hinata Uchiha.H** : ¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Yo también tengo 18 años. Me emociona mucho que te guste el Fic, es algo muy hermoso me conmueve demasiado. Me dan ganas de llorar *corazones, corazones* ¡Saranghae!

PD: sabiendo que nuestras edades son iguales, ¿Quién es senpai y kohai ahora? Me intriga mucho.

 **Paulete:** ¿En serio hice que te adentraras al mundo de los Fanfics? ¡VAYA! Se siento lindo, espero que te agrade mucho este mundo y no causarte problemas por ello.

PD: ¿De verdad lo has leído tres veces? Se siente hermoso, se siente lindo. Gracias por darle mucho amor.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Ahora ya sabes las respuestas a tus dudas, Ji Ji. Lamento que haya demorado mucho, soy un asco con distribuir el tiempo y me enredo yo misma. Espero que te guste, dale mucho amor.

 **:** Me alegra haberte sorprendido ^-^ desde un principio quise hacerlo así. Me resulta más eemoociooonaaantee, Je Je.

 **Patohf:** Espero que también te guste este. Quise hacerlo más largo, por eso demore más. A mí también me gusta esta Hinata.

 **Guest:** Cuando leí tu comentario, que fue hace poco, reí mucho, no fue en mal plan si no fue que me resulto un poco irónico que minutos antes de actualizar leyera tu review. Lo ame mucho aunque fuera algo simple. Me sentí muy emocionada, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste mucho el capítulo. Dale muuucho amor, gracias por hacerme reír, lo necesitaba.

Gracias a todos por su reviews, Fav. Y Followers me hacen sentir muy bien. Me emociona mucho que les guste esta historia, ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Les deseo unos grandiosos _weekdays_.

Hasta la próxima~

Se despide, _Abyss Black_.


End file.
